


Sin pensarlo

by Susy_15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Has a Heart
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susy_15/pseuds/Susy_15
Summary: A pesar de su naturaleza Slytherin, de pensar y planear hasta el más minimo detalle, hay cosas que se hacen sin pensarlo, eso aprendió Severus esa horrible noche del 31 de Octubre.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	1. Su hijo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola esta es mi primer historia, por favor agreceria concejos y críticas constructivas.
> 
> Nada de esto me pertenece, es solo por diversión :)

El sonido de la madera crepitando en la chimenea era el único sonido en la habitación, sobre el suelo se encontraban varios objetos rotos, regados en un momento de furia y dolor. Un botella de whisky estrellada contra la pared a un lado de la chimenea y otra a medio tomar, a un lado de una pequeña mesa volcada al centro de la habitación.

En la esquina más alejada de la chimenea, donde la oscuridad cubría un cuerpo que se convulsionaba por el dolor que sentía en su pecho. La culpa no le permitía respirar normalmente, imágenes de una pequeña pelirroja sonriéndole mientras se balanceaba en unos viejos columpios no dejaban de atormentarlo.

Su mente giraba una y otra vez en lo sucedido hace apenas un par de horas, en lo que pudo haber hecho, los planes que tendría que haber previsto. ¡Él era un Slythering maldita sea! Ellos tienen planes para cada maldita situación, como no pudo preveer todo ésto.

Pero sabía en el fondo de su ser que todo fue su culpa, ese maldito día durante su quinto año solo fue el inicio de la caída de su vida, lo que lo llevó a una serie de desiciones estúpidas, una tras otra. Él había alejado a lo único bueno en su vida, y ahora lo único que queda de ella era su hijo.

Severus levanto la cabeza de golpe, golpeado por una idea que se empezaba a formar en su cabeza, sus engranajes trabajando a marchas forzadas, tratando de despejarse de todo el alcohol que tomó para ahogar el dolor de haber perdido a Lily. Su hijo. Su respiración era rápida. Su hijo. Seguia repitiendose en su mente mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

–¡Su hijo!– Exclamó por fin de pie, mirando por primera vez el estado de la habitación, su mente empezando a asentarse y planeando su siguiente acción. Levantó su varita y dando un pase todo los objetos rotos se repararon y organizaron. Podia sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, lo que hizo que su mente se aclarara un poco del alcohol. De pie en medio de la habitación pensó en lo que pudo pasar después del ataque. El niño ahora era un huérfano con solo un año y meses, tendría que ser colocado bajo el cuidado de alguna familia, pero ¿Qué familia? Potter era hijo único y sus padres habían muerto en un ataque morífago hace un año, no tenía más familia sanguínea en el mundo mágico, lo más cercano eran sus estúpidos amigos pero dudaba que ellos pudieran cuidar siquiera de un gato, menos un infante.

–No, Dumbledore no lo permitiria.– Se dijo con una mano tocando su labio inferior y la mirada perdida en el fuego se la chimenea. Dumbledore a pesar de haber sido un Griffyndor podía ser peor que un Slythering cuando planeaba algo. Tal vez Potter no tenía familia... Pero Lily si. La estirada de Petunia, la envidiosa de su hermana estaba casada según lo último que escucho en una de las reuniones de la Orden y con un pequeño demonio, viviendo el sueño dorado en los suburbios, Privet Drive; recordó de golpe la dirección, ella podría ser una opción según Dumbledore pero él sabía. La envidia de Petunia le impediría siquiera darle un poco de amor a su recién huérfano sobrino.

Con ese plan medio formado, ni siquiera lo pensó un minuto mas, tenía que calmar su conciencia y el hijo de Lily podría ayudar a acallar los demonios que lo atormentaban. Tomó su varita y se apareció en Surrey. La noche era fría, el viento corría levantando su eterna capa negra. Miro alrededor de la calle, con desagrado observo que todas las casas eran iguales, tal vez le tomaría un poco de tiempo encontrar la indicada.

Lentamente camino por la calle principal observando las casas, todas eran asquerosamente normales, nada permitía distinguirlas más que el número de la entrada, la paciencia no era lo suyo por lo que saco su varita.

–Magicae revelo.– El hechizo le permitiría encontrar señales de magia, lo que imaginó le llevaría directo al niño. Una delgada línea dorada salió de la punta de su varita y se perdía al frente. Comenzó a caminar con el brazo al frente siguiendo la linea y esperando encontrar lo que buscaba. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando observó que la línea doblaba hacia la entrada de una de las casas cruzando el jardín perfectamente recortado. Con su corazón latiendo rápidamente avanzo y cruzo la pequeña cerca blanca y se detuvo. Su mano temblando levemente por el esfuerzo de mantenerla levantada, se dijo tratando de obviar su nerviosismo.

Lentamente avanzó por el camino de piedra y se detuvo nuevamente a medio camino cuando lo vio. Un pequeño canasto colocado frente a una blanca puerta. Su cerebro parecía haberse apagado, dio un par de paso cuando percibió un leve movimiento, su mente estaba en blanco. Otro movimiento, un poco más fuerte pareció despertarlo de su trance, llegó hasta la canasta y la observo como si se tratara de una bomba que en cualquier momento estallaría.

Un suave quejido llamó su atención. –No puede ser.– Murmuró mientras se arrodillaba frente a la canasta, su mano lentamente tomo la suave cobija que la cubría, al moverla descubrió un par de ojos verdes. El recordaba esos ojos, esos ojos lo habían visto con alegría, con amistad pero también con dolor y su corazón dolió por un momento. Terminó de levantar la manta y descubrió una pequeña copia del imbécil de Potter. El odio lo cegó por un segundo pero el dolor era más grande, suspirando cerro sus ojos, se sentía tan cansado, como si hubiera vivido por 100 años y nos los veinte que en realidad tenía.

–Tú mamá era mi amiga.– Murmulló hacia el niño, el bebé lo miro fijamente atraído por su profunda voz. –Mi única amiga.– Le dijo, Severus tomó la canasta y se levantó con ella, una vez de pie levantó su mirada de su carga hacia la puerta. –Se lo debo a tu mamá.– Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en medio de la silenciosa noche. La familia que vivía en esa casa dormía sin saber lo que ocurría frente a su puerta.


	2. ¿Qué haz hecho Severus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que hará ahora Severus? Actuar sin pensar puede traer consecuencias inesperadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estén disfrutando está pequeña historia, se reciben consejos y críticas
> 
> Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me divierto un poco con sus personajes ;P

Se apareció en la misma habitación dentro de su casa, caminó hacia el viejo sillón y dejo el canasto ahí, retrocedió un paso mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes que no habían dejado de observarlo en ningún momento. Su corazón latía desbocado y su mente era un revoltijo, pero algo se hacía cada vez más presente. ¿Qué había hecho?

–¡¿Que diablos acabo de hacer?!– Exclamó cuando por fin la situación se asentaba en su mente. Se llevó las manos a su cabello y lo jaló tratando de entender que diablos lo había poseído para hacer tal estupidez. –¿Qué carajo se supone que haga ahora?– Exclamó mientras miraba por toda la habitación tratando de encontrar una solución milagrosa a su situación.

–¡Mamama! – Exclamó el pequeño al ver qué el hombre de negro lo ignoraba, él tenía hambre y no entendía donde estaban papá y mamá. –¡Tete!– Reclamó hacia el hombre, esperando que dejara de ignorarlo y le diera su leche. Severus solo lo miraba fijamente mientras veía como el niño empezaba a fruncir el ceño y le temblaba el labio inferior. –¡Teteee!– Repitió con el rostro cada vez más molesto, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas de frustración.

–No soy tu elfo niño.– Le dijo Severus, que diablos había hecho, seguía repitiéndose, era un idiota, de ninguna manera él estaba preparando para cuidar un niño pequeño, que lo había poseído para creer lo contrario. El pequeño Harry había dejado de pedir por alimento cuando escucho su voz, parecía como hipnotizado por su voz. –Tienes suerte ser hijo de Lily, sino te utilizaría para hacer pociones.– ¡Maldita sea!– Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, que clase de Slythering era él, actuando como un maldito Gryffindor sin pensar.

–Esta bien, busquemos si tengo algo para darte.– Severus levantó a Harry y lo acerco a su pecho, el pequeño se notaba que estaba cansado puesto que no peleó, solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro se Severus y suspiró, Severus bajo su mirada hacia el pequeño, no podía creer que se sintiera tan cómodo con él, una sensación cálida lo embargó pero decidió ignorarlo y camino hacia su vieja cocina.

Aún con el niño en sus brazos abrió la puerta del pequeño y destartalado refrigerador, estaba como ya sabia, casi vacío. Por suerte había una botella de vidrio con un poco de leche, la tomó esperando que estuviera buena todavia, la acercó a su nariz, olía bien. Cerró el refrigerador y caminó hacia la mesa dejando la botella sobre la mesa y cominó hacia una alacena en busca de un vaso, cuando lo encontró lo llevo junto con la leche y sirvió un poco en el vaso, lo tomo y dirigió su mirada hacia Harry. –Bueno niño, aquí está lo que tanto querías.– Le dijo acercando el vaso a la boca de Harry. El niño miro curioso al hombre, miro al vaso sin entender que tenía que hacer pero reconociendo el líquido blanco, miro a Severus fijamente.

–¿Teté?– Le preguntó señalando el vaso con su dedito rechoncho. –No tete Haddy.– Le dijo moviendo su cabeza de una lado a otro – No Haddy.– Le repitió ocultando su cabeza en el hombro de Severus y empezando a llorar.

  
–¿Qué no querías leche mocoso?– Le preguntó frustrado Severus. –Aquí está tu maldita leche, solo tomatela y duérmete para que yo logré averiguar que demonios voy a hacer contigo.– Severus movió su hombro tratando de girar la cabeza de Harry hacia el vaso, pero el niño solo frotó su rostro en la tela de su capa. –Me vas a llenar de mocos niño, solo toma la maldita leche.– Severus suspiró derrotado cuando aceptó que el niño simplemente no tomaría la leche. De pronto recordó a su ahijado, a pesar de que no pasaba tanto tiempo con él, trató de recordar lo que Narcisa hacia con el pequeño rubio, bueno mandar al elfo a cuidarlo estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

–¡Un biberón!– Exclamó y se golpeó la frente mentalmente, de verdad que cada momento se volvía más tonto que un Gryffindor, con un poco de trabajo movió a Harry a su brazo izquierdo y saco su varita para transformar el vaso en un biberón sencillo sin adornos. –¿Esto es lo que necesitabas, un maldito biberón?– Le acercó el biberón a la boca de Harry que permanecía escondida en su hombro llorando suavemente. –Vamos mira ya puedes tomar tu leche.– Le dijo suavemente, Harry giro su rostro con curiosidad y vio el biberón. –¡Tete!– Exclamó con felicidad y sin pensarlo tomó el biberón y se lo llevó a la boca, comenzó a succionar rápidamente, mostrando lo realmente hambriento que estaba, una vez más recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Severus, está vez completamente tranquilo. –Bueno, por lo menos uno de los dos está contento.– Severus suspiró, sentía que en la última hora lo había hecho demasiadas veces. Con su carga en los brazos regresó a la sala y se dejó caer en su viejo sillón. El movimiento brusco saco una risa divertida de Harry que seguía con el biberón en su boca.

–Me alegra saber que te diviertes mocoso.– Le dijo con sarcasmo Severus mientras lo veía, Harry tenía una sonrisa alrededor del chupón del biberón. –Ahora que voy a hacer contigo.– Se repitió Severus ahora con más calma, ahora con el niño por fin en silencio podía usar ese cerebro suyo y diseñar un estupendo plan para salir de esa situación en la que se había metido. –No entiendo cómo Dumbledore te dejó en esa puerta como si nada, ni siquiera se aseguró que Petunia te aceptara, ese viejo piensa que estamos en una novela victoriana.– Suspiró, maldita sea otra vez, ok solo tenía que pensar fríamente que hacer a continuación. A pesar de actuar impulsivamente no tenía intención de dejar a el hijo de Lily con la gárgola de Petunia, eso sería condenar al mocoso a una vida horrible.

Él sabía que tal vez no era la mejor opción para criar a un niño pequeño, pero definitivamente no permitiría que Petunia se acercara a el último recuerdo que le quedaba de Lily. Su trabajo en la boticaria apenas le daba lo suficiente para ahorrar un par de galeones cada mes si vivía austeramente, no sería suficiente para criar a un pequeño mago, además que los horarios no le permitirían cuidar al mocoso durante el día, hasta él sabía que no podía dejarlo solo. Tal vez podría contar con el apoyo de los Malfoys pero con la situación como estaba no creía que pudiera acercarse a la mansión, imaginaba que Lucius estába ocupado intentando salvar su trasero de Azkaban, a pesar de no haber tomado la marca de forma voluntaria sino presionado por su padre, era innegable la marca en su brazo izquierdo y solo eso era una condena casi segura. Tomaría todos sus recursos Slythering para salir de esto, pero estaba seguro que su amigo lo lograría.

Tendría que vérselas por si mismo por lo menos por un par de días, afortunadamente tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado que serviría para comprar lo necesario para un par de días en lo que resolvía la situación, ademas debido a la derrota de Voldemort sabía que el mundo mágico estaría paralizado un par de días, mientras todos aceptaban la noticia que nadie esperaba, la que se llevó a su amiga, pensó con tristeza mientras veía los ojos de Harry y éste seguía succionando su biberón con más calma.

–¿Mamá?– Preguntó Harry mientras tocaba la mejilla de Severus suavemente y empezaba un balbuceo típico de los niños de su edad como si le platicara todo lo que había vivido ese día. Severus lo dejo hablar mientras lo veía fijamente, era extraño pero ese pánico que lo embotó cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho lo había abandonado, de alguna manera sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, no sabía si era lo que Lily hubiera querido pero se esforzaria por conseguirle una vida feliz a su hijo, es lo menos que le debía después de todas las estupideces que había hecho, durante su quinto y en su corta carrera como mortífago. Sin notarlo su mano recorrió suavemente la cabeza de Harry, acariciando su suave mata negra, Harry se calló en ese momento y se recargo una vez más en Severus y empezó a cerrar sus ojos, estaba muy cansado. Severus continuó acariciando su cabecita, no estaba seguro de que pasaría más adelante pero lo único seguro era que protegería a ese mocoso con su vida.

Después de un par de minutos Harry estaba totalmente dormido, sosteniendo el biberón en su mano izquierda, Severus lo tomó y lo dejo en la mesita en frente del sillón en el cual se encontraban. Lo mejor sería tratar de descansar y en la mañana iría a comprar lo necesario para Harry y empezar a planear su siguiente movimiento. Tomó con firmeza la espalda de Harry y se levantó con la intención de subir a su habitación, tendría que dormir con el mocoso por esa noche, ya mañana vería si compraba una cama o simplemente transfiguraba algún objeto de forma temporal, dependería de su plan.

  
De pronto se escuchó un ruido en su chimenea, olvidó que su chimenea estaba conectada a la red flu. Demonios, quien podría ser. Severus abrazó protectoramente a Harry inconcientemente pegandoló a su pecho, maldecía nuevamente su estúpida idea.

  
De pronto la llamas cambiaron de color y un mago cruzó, lo primero que vio Severus fue una túnica color uva con pequeños soles naranjas, esa imagen quedaría grabada en sus retinas fue lo único que logró pensar en ese momento.

–¡Severus, Harry a sido!...secues…trado.– Era bizarra la imagen del poderoso Albus Dumbledore de pie estático con los ojos desorbitados, la boca abierta y los lentes de media luna en la punta de su nariz a punto de caer, del otro lado un Severus Snape paralizado con un pequeño Harry Potter dormido he inocente en sus brazos, ignorando toda la situación.

Aunque parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, vio en cámara lenta como Dumbledore salia de su trance y sacaba lentamente su varita para alzarla y apuntarle directamente a la cara, de la punta de la varita brilló un hechizo esperando a ser lanzado.

–Severus.– Habló por fín el director, era gracioso, notó Severus, que le hablara como si fuera una fiera salvaje que a la menor provocación se lanzaría al ataque. –¿Qué haz hecho Severus?– Le pregunto suavemente.

–La verdad…no tengo idea.– Contestó Severus, maldita sea la hora en que actuó sin pensarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer este nuevo capitulo, espero subir el siguiente tan rápido como este, no prometo nada.


	3. Cambio de planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un plan se forma, pero no el que Severus esperaba. Un nuevo trabajo le espera.  
> ¿En algún momento Severus logrará ser el Slytherin frío y calculador que solía ser?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling.

Parecía una de esas películas viejas del viejo oeste. Albus Dumbledore de un lado con la varita alzada, esperando el mínimo movimiento para atacar y Severus Snape del otro lado, con un infante de un año y medio en sus brazos y el cerebro apagado, como le pasaba últimamente, diablos empezaba a creer que no era un estúpido Gryffindor sino un tonto Hufflepluff con miedo hasta de su sombra, su orgullo como serpiente estaba profundamente herido.

\- Este sería un buen momento para que me expliques que está pasando Severus – la voz del director rompió si burbuja, Severus observó como el director bajaba su brazo pero no guardaba su varita, al parecer le daría el beneficio de la duda – Severus, necesito una respuesta ahora – la voz del director sonó dura como piedra, Severus sintió un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda, la mirada de Dumbledore viajaba de él a Harry. Este era el momento o lograba convencerlo de seguir su plan, el cual no había ideado, o seguía las órdenes y perdía a Harry y su oportunidad de redención. Severus abrazó más fuerte a Harry inconscientemente, lo que no escapó a la mirada de águila del director, interesante pensó.

\- Profesor, ¿Conoce usted a Petunia? ¿Sabe la clase de persona que es? – el director suspiró al escuchar las preguntas de Severus, se hacía una idea de la situación ahora, recordó las palabras de Minerva al llegar a Private Drive. Tal vez tendría que haber investigado un poco antes de dejar Harry con la familia de su tía – ¿Tan siquiera habló con Petunia antes de dejar al mocoso como si fuera un cachorro abandonado? – Severus no pudo evitar sonar molesto, recordaba la imagen de la canasta frente a la puerta y no podía evitar pensar que habría pasado sino hubiera ido por Harry.

\- Reconozco que no hablé con ella, pero imaginé que no dejaría a un bebé a su suerte, después de todo es el hijo de su única hermana. Además coloqué un hechizo de seguridad sobre él, en el momento en que alguien que no fuera un familiar de sangre lo moviera, sería avisado, así fue como me dí cuenta de su desaparición – Severus no pudo evitar sonrojarse, había pensado que el director simplemente esperaría lo mejor de una persona desconocida, pero aún así no había investigado a Petunia, tal vez el mocoso estaba asalvo de un extraño, pero la arpía de su tía era peligro suficiente – Severus ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir robarte a Harry? Tengo a media Orden buscándolo, de hecho venía a pedirte unirte a la búsqueda – el director guardo su varita y extendió sus brazos - Severus entregame a Harry – Severus guardo silencio y observó analíticamente a Dumbledore sin dejar de apretar a Harry en su pecho. - No – fue lo único que contestó. El directo alzo su ceja, eso no lo esperaba. Claro imaginó que Severus trataría de proteger a Harry pero pensó que lo haría desde las sombras sin revelar sus intenciones. Esto era una sorpresa – Petunia es una perra, ella odiaba a Lily y la envidiaba, ¿Cómo crees que trataría a su hijo? No, él no puede estar en el mismo lugar que esa arpía.

\- ¡Severus cuida tu lenguaje! – el director suspiró, simplemente observando la postura defensiva de Severus supo que quitarle el niño sería muy complicado – Severus entiende, Lily se sacrificó para salvar a su hijo, eso invocó una magia antigua y muy poderosa, esa magia está ligada a su sangre, la cuál comparte con su tía y su primo, esa casa es lo más seguro para él en este momento, por favor Severus no deseo pelear contigo – todo lo dicho no provocó ni una reacción en Severus más que una ceja que se levantó en incredulidad, en serio el director esperaba convencerlo con eso. Tal vez ningún mortífago atacaría a Harry pero eso no evitaría el veneno de Petunia y él sabía lo que los comentarios malintencionados podían provocar, nop definitivamente no lo convenció.

\- Profesor yo tampoco deseo pelear, se que usted es más poderoso que yo pero no puedo permitir que el último pedazo de Lily sobre la tierra sea enterrado en esa casa con el odio y el rencor de Petunia, lo siento pero no lo puedo permitir – el director suspiró derrotado, de nada le servía pelear con Severus, en el futuro necesitaría su ayuda y no le convenía perder su apoyo, tal vez sería una buena idea dejar que Severus cuidara de Harry, lo conocía y sabía que en el fondo, debajo de ceños fruncidos y comentarios ácidos había un buen corazón, tal vez sería bueno para Severus, tal vez más que para Harry.

\- Muy bien Severus, te haré caso en esta ocasión – Severus soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando, al menos no sería hechizado hasta el cansancio por el director, su trasero estaba a salvo – pero… - demonios ahora que, pensó Severus, sintió como una bola de cañón en su estómago, esto no le iba a gustar – tu te harás cargo de Harry, serás su tutor y te encargarás de todas sus necesidades – no lo podía creer, abrió la boca para replicar pero el director no le dio oportunidad, una sonrisa en esa vieja cara se formó, Merlín en qué se había metido – digamos que serás como su padre – esa maldita sonrisita era como una patada en las bolas.

\- ¡Profesor no creo q…! – trató Severus de detener toda esa situación, esto no se supone que pasara así, no había formado un plan todavía pero definitivamente esto no era lo que quería hacer. - Basta Severus, tu mismo provocaste esto al ir por Harry sin consultármelo, ahora cuidarás a Harry. Tu sabes tan bien cómo yo que Voldemort no ha muerto, necesitaré tu ayuda para proteger a Harry, tu habilidad será de gran ayuda para mantenerlo a salvo – el cerebro de Severus definitivamente estaba frito no podía articular palabra por la sorpresa, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos – además, quien sabe, tal vez te termines por encariñar con Harry – esa maldita sonrisita otra vez, el vejete se divertía a sus costillas y él solo estaba parado viendo como torcía su vida a su antojo, no podía ser cierto. - Director, por favor yo no soy una buena opción para criar a un niño, ni siquiera se cambiar un pañal, no se nada sobre como mantener un infante vivo – esto no podía pasar, Severus sentía una gota de sudor en su frente, no podía ser posible – además mi actual trabajo no me permite cuidar de él – ja! Eso era, el director no tendría más que llevar al mocoso a otro lado, él solo lo vigilaría de lejos y se aseguraría que el mocoso estuviera a salvo, eso sonaba como un buen plan.

\- No te preocupes Severus, eso lo podemos solucionar muy fácilmente – ¡oh no!, esto no le iba a gustar – el puesto de maestro de Pociones sigue vacante, así que es tuyo – terminó alegremente el director, le encantaba cuando todo se solucionaba (a su gusto) – en Hogwarts tendrás a los elfos que podrán ayudarte con Harry – sip, todo solucionado, se regodeo el director, así tendría a los dos cerca y podría observar más de cerca está extraña relación entre Severus y Harry. Al parecer el más joven no había notado que durante todo el tiempo de su discusión no había dejado de abrazar a Harry de manera protectora, había potencial ahí.

\- Pe…pero… yo no quiero enseñar, eso cabezas huecas ni siquiera quieren aprender, director voy a terminar matando a un estudiante por su estupidez – ya se podía imaginar a esas pequeñas bestias haciendo explotar sus calderos solo para molestarlo, maldita sea no quería imaginarse la cantidad de idiotas a los que tendría que dar clases, era simplemente horrible – tal vez podría mandar al mocoso con los Weasley, tienen tantos hijos que uno más no hará diferencia – el director negó con la cabeza, oh Severus estás perdido.

\- No Severus, ellos ya tienen suficiente con los suyos, tu serás el responsable de Harry. Te espero mañana en Hogwarts para hablar de tu contrato, te incorporaras al claustro lo antes posible, no puedo seguir supliendo las clases de pociones – Severus suspiró, derrotado por un vejete, en verdad estaba perdiendo el toque, que diría Salazar de la farsa de Slytherin que era.

\- Si profesor – contestó derrotado, miro en silencio como el director se marchaba por la red flu, mañana le esperaría un día simplemente horrible. Giro y emprendió el camino hacia su habitación, le urgía un poco de descanso, tal vez así su cerebro volvería a trabajar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y por los kudos. Espero que estén disfrutando la historia y del sufrimiento del pobre Severus, esto le pasa por actuar como Gryffindor.
> 
> Nos leemos en el siguiente cap. :)


	4. Una nueva vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva vida inicia para Severus y Harry, tal vez una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, aunque las complicaciones no paran de llegar.

Humedad. Era todo lo que podía sentir, estaba como flotando y todo era oscuro a su alrededor. Se sentía tan tranquilo, como si no existiera nada más, más que esa humedad, era raro sentir eso, pensó. De repente sintió algo más, una presión en su cara, pero no lograba reconocer a qué se debía. Ahora solo sentía la humedad y esa presión en su rostro. Que raro, volvió a pensar y de repente sintió algo más, un golpe en su rostro, esto logro sacarlo de sueño para escuchar unos chillidos, que demonios se dijo. Al abrir los ojos todo lo que pudo ver fue verde, oh diablos es cierto. 

A su lado en la cama un pequeño Harry estaba sobre su cara, tratando de despertarlo y al parecer su plan fue chupar la nariz de Severus, tenía hambre, pero su plan no estaba funcionando así que optó por un enfoque más agresivo y le dio un golpe con su pequeña mano y empezar a gritar. Esto definitivamente logro despertar al hombre de negro, por fin le daría su desayuno, estaba muriendo de hambre. Severus miro con desagrado al chiquillo al darse cuenta de toda la baba que cubría su cara, maldito mocoso, pensó rencoroso, el niño no dejaba de gritar así que decidió que era mejor empezar su día, tenía una cita en Hogwarts después de todo, suspiró casi con dolor, le esperaba un día horrible, carajo él no quería ser maestro, parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche por no querer comer sus verduras.

Se puso de pie y observo al niño en la cama, tenía muchas cosas por hacer ese día y no sabía cómo hacerlas con un niño estorbando, primero tenía que tomar una ducha y no tenía idea de como hacerlo y cuidar al mocoso, como diablos le hacían las madres. Bueno el tenía magia y de algo debía servir. Tomando su varita de la mesita a lado de su cama creo una barrera alrededor de la cama, eso tendría que servir por el momento. Se dirigió al baño sin dedicarle otra mirada al niño. Escucho como los grito se hicieron más fuertes, pero decidió ignorarlo, esa ducha le urgía después de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Bajo el chorro de agua caliente, empezó a planear. El trabajo en Hogwarts, a pesar de no ser de su agrado, le permitiría una solvencia económica mejor que la de su anterior trabajo, por cierto tendría que mandar una lechuza con su renuncia, en parte se alegraba, ya no tendría que tratar con su estúpido empleador, siempre lo trataba como si él fuera inferior. Otra ventaja de trabajar en el colegio sería las instalaciones que tendría a su alcance, era sabido que tradicionalmente los profesores de pociones no se dedicarán únicamente a la docencia sino también a la experimentación y descubrimiento de nuevas pociones, sonrió mientras tallaba su torso, tal vez no sería tan malo.

Ahora, Dumbledore mencionó que Voldemort no estaba muerto, eso era un inconveniente muy grande, él realmente no quería volver a arrodillarse frente a ese lunático, necesitaba que ese tipo no volviera más, tendría que hablar con Lucius, el rubio tampoco querría regresar al servicio del mago oscuro, tendrían que buscar información sobre el paradero de lo que quedaba de Voldemort y encontrar la manera de terminar con él de forma permanente, no le daría la oportunidad de regresar por venganza.

Tomó una toalla y empezó a secar su cuerpo, su posición en Hogwarts le permitiría acceso a la biblioteca y la sección prohibida, tal vez ahí encontraría una pista de como destruir el residuo de Voldemort, hablaría con Dumbledore, sabía que éste había creado una red de espías formada por los miembros de la Orden, si iban a acabar con Voldemort necesitarían información sobre su ubicación, en verdad tal vez no sería tan malo trabajar en Hogwarts.  
Salió del baño con la toalla alrededor de su cintura y notó que Harry estaba de pie mirándolo con ansias y rebotando con alegría al verlo.– Rayos no son ni las 9 y ya estás haciendo escándalo – se acercó a su clóset y empezó a elegir la ropa que usaría ese día. Una vez vestido canceló la barrera que cubría la cama y tomo a Harry en sus brazos, tendría que alimentar al mocoso pensó antes de dirigirse a la cocina. 

Abrió el refrigerador y tomo lo que quedaba de leche para llenar el biberón, miro a Harry y luego al biberón, tal vez podría entibiar un poco la leche, Harry lo miró esperando su biberón, Severus saco su varita y una tenue luz rojiza cubrió la leche, lo tomo y se lo dio a Harry. El niño empezó a succionar y soltó un gemidito de placer al sentir la leche tibia, igual que la noche anterior recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Severus completamente relajado. El hombre no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña bola cálida en su pecho, era increíble como el pequeño confiaba en él de esa manera. 

Caminó de nuevo al pequeño refrigerador, ahora era su turno de desayunar algo, tomó un par de huevos y los preparó, tostó un par de panes y puso agua a calentar para prepara un café muy cargado, iba a necesitarlo con el día que le esperaba. Fue un poco complicado preparar su desayuno con Harry en brazos, una vez más se preguntó cómo harían las madres para hacer sus cosas con un niño en medio, sintió admiración por Molly, ella tenía no uno sino siete chiquillos que criar, él con uno no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Con todo listo en la mesa tomó asiento y puso al pequeño sobre su pierna izquierda, rodeo su pecho con su brazo izquierdo, con la derecha empezó a comer. De repente una pequeña mano intentó tomar un poco de comida.– Mocoso que crees que haces, tu ya tienes tu desayuno – regaño Severus y quitó la mano de Harry, el pequeño soltó un gritito indignado, él quería un poco de lo que el hombre estaba comiendo, la leche estaba bien pero no era suficiente, su mami también le daba un poco de fruta o avena junto con su leche, todavía tenía hambre.  
\- Maldito mocoso, está bien – suspiró derrotado, el niño no se callaría hasta que le diera un poco de comida, tomó un trozo de huevo y se lo dio a Harry en la boca. Harry empezó a masticar, ¡Estaba rico! Afortunadamente para Severus, Harry ya tenía un par de dientes y no tenía problemas para comer. - ¡Maa! – grito Harry alegre, rebotando en la pierna de Severus. - ¡Maa Haddy! – De verdad no lo podía creer, ahora tendría que compartir su desayuno con el pequeño. 

20 minutos después ya habían terminado el desayuno. Harry empezó a removerse incómodo en su pierna, jalando la orilla de su pañal.– Pipi – empezó a decir. Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Severus, ¡oh diablos! No no no, él definitivamente y de ninguna manera cambiaría pañales, ni siquiera los de Draco había cambiado.- ¡Pipi! ¡No no! – empezó a exclamar Harry cada vez más enojado. Una batalla de mirada inicio, Severus no pensaba tocar un pañal sucio y Harry no iba a seguir con ese pañal, ¡Era muy incómodo!  
\- Niño en verdad eres hijo de tu padre, eres igual de molesto que él – Severus camino hacia la sala y colocó a Harry sobre el sillón, ¿Cómo diablos se cambia un pañal? Eso no lo enseñan en Hogwarts. Muy bien primero hay que quitar el sucio pensó, se agachó y empezó a quitarle el pantalón a Harry, el pequeño solo lo miraba. Tomó los seguros a los lados del pañal y los desabrochó. Respiró profundo como dándose valor y tomo la parte se adelante del pañal y lo empezó a levantar. La arcada fue inevitable, Harry se empezó a carcajear por el sonido y las graciosas caras que hacia el hombre. 

¡Oh por las bolas de Merlín! Con que carajos alimentaban a ese mocoso, era asqueroso. Cómo era que la gente quisiera tener hijos y tener que hacer eso todos los días, era asqueroso. Era mejor si bañaba al mocoso. Con cuidado levantó a Harry de las axilas y lo alejo lo más posible de él. Harry seguía riéndose y moviendo sus piernas rechonchas. Camino hacia el baño en su habitación, abrió la llave del agua caliente, ni él era tan malo para bañar a un bebé con agua helada. Cuando considero que el agua estaba a una buena temperatura terminó de desvestirlo y comenzó a bañarlo. O eso intentó. Al final pareció que se había bañado de nuevo pero con ropa incluida.  
Salió del baño y dejo Harry sobre su cama. Tomó su varita y dio gracias por la magia, con pase seco su ropa y su cabello.

Ahora tenía que ponerle un pañal limpio, tomó un calcetín suyo y lo transformó en un pañal y prosiguió a ponérselo. Después de batallar un par de minutos por las piernas que no dejaban de moverse, logró su misión. Tendría que ponerle la misma ropa que traía, ya después tendría que ir de compras, ya sentía venir una migraña solo de imaginarse en una de esas tiendas para bebés, rodeado de madres entusiasmadas, que asco.

Con Harry cambiado, por fin podía irse. Tomó a Harry y fue al salón para usar la chimenea. Con un puñado de polvos, los lanzó y gritó su destino.

* * *

  
Albus estaba sentado en su escritorio, llevaba un par de minutos esperando a Severus, pero al parecer el joven se había retrasado, algo raro en él.   
Con el giro inesperado de planes, varios engranes habían sido puestos en acción, la situación de Severus cambiaría por completo y él esperaba que al final logrará traer un poco de felicidad a su vida. Él bien sabía que su juventud no había sido la más fácil, cosa que le avergonzaba reconocer, no había intentado remediar sino al contrario, él había agregado más peso a su tormento. Él sabía que Severus tenía un buen corazón, solo necesitaba un pequeño impulso para demostrarlo y darse la oportunidad de ser feliz. Y quién sino él para ayudarlo.

El ruido de la chimenea los sacó de sus pensamientos. Un hombre joven con un niño pequeño en brazos cruzó por la chimenea. Albus se levantó de su silla y se acercó a los recién llegados.

\- ¡Vaya Severus! Si que te tomaste tu tiempo para venir – extendió sus brazos para tomar a Harry pero el niño se giró y escondió su rostro en el hombro de Severus.– Oh – murmuró decepcionado, Severus sonrió internamente, se lo merecía el viejo manipulador.– Vamos Severus toma asiento, tenemos que checar tu contrato, olvidé mencionarte anoche que también serás jefe de Slytherin, Aurora me ha apoyado con algunas de las tareas pero ella realmente no desea hacerse cargo del puesto – a Severus le gustó esa idea, ese puesto le permitiría tener acceso a los hijos de varias familias sangre pura.

\- Esta bien profesor, pero deseo un fondo para comprar ingredientes especiales para experimentar, deseo desarrollar varios experimentos, eso será el único consuelo de tener que tratar con mocosos ignorantes – Severus pensaba sacar provecho de la situación, si tenía que sacrificar su tiempo enseñando, al menos disfrutaría experimentando.

-No te preocupes, tendrás un presupuesto mensual para comprar los insumos de los alumnos, lo que tú necesites para abastecer a la enfermería y para tus experimentos – se podía imaginar la cantidad de ingredientes exóticos que pediría, sonrió internamente, tal vez podría divertirse un poco después de todo.– Bien Severus, si estás de acuerdo con todo solo firma el contrato y te llevaré a tus habitaciones, te asignaré un elfo especialmente para el cuidado de Harry.

\- De acuerdo – Severus tomó la pluma que le ofrecía el profesor cuando un sonido llamó la atención de ambos hombres. De la chimenea salió un hombre castaño, vestido con ropa que había visto mejores días, debajo de los ojos unas ojeras oscuras y el cabello revuelto.

\- ¡Profesor me acabo de enterar! ¡¿Dónde está Har…- Remus Lupin acababa de llegar y quedó paralizado al ver al joven moreno con un pequeño bastante conocido para él. Severus no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de deja vu. Demonios después de lo que pasó en su séptimo año juró no volver a hablar con él. Y por qué su maldito corazón traidor había empezado a latir más rápido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.
> 
> Severus como buena serpiente sacando provecho de la situación, aunque con Remus es diferente ;)
> 
> Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.


	5. Estúpido y sensual lobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva oportunidad se abre para Harry y Severus en Hogwarts. Un castaño aparece y el dicho "donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan" se aplica bien a la situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer está historia, perdonen los errores, trato de revisar varias veces cada capítulo pero aún así algunas veces se me va un error o dos. 
> 
> -Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino sería rica y famosa :(

-¡Muu!- Fue el grito entusiasmado de Harry el que rompió el silencio que se había formado en la habitación con la llegada de Remus. –¡Muu muu!– Harry extendió sus bracitos hacia Remus para ser cargado. Remus salió de su trance y con pasos vacilantes se acercó a Severus, sin dejar de verlo fijamente, se sentía como un encantador se serpientes, si parpadeaba la serpiente lo mordería y conociendo a Severus el veneno sería mortal.

–Hola cachorro.– Severus no apartó la vista del lobo, mientras esté colocaba su gran mano en la pequeña cabeza. – Hola Sev emm…Severus ¿Cómo haz estado?– Remus se inclinó para tomar a Harry en brazos pero Severus apretó su agarre para impedírselo, Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido. No hubiera creído que la serpiente fuera tan protectora de un niño que realmente no conocía. Remus se incorporó. –Profesor en cuanto me enteré que la Orden buscaba a Harry vine para acá, acabo de regresar de visitar la manada de Idris, hace 2 días nació un nuevo cachorro y fui invitado a las celebración.– Remus podía sentir la pesada mirada de Severus sobre él. Su trabajo como emisario de Dumbledore para pedir apoyo a las diferentes manadas de licántropos en el país, había logrado que entablara amistad con miembros de un par de ellas.

–Me alegro que hayas venido Remus – Los ojos azules no se habían perdido detalle de la singular interacción que habían tenido los jóvenes frente a él, curioso repitió en su mente. –Me alegra informarte que todo fue una falsa alarma, Harry está en perfectas condiciones y de ahora en adelante Severus será el encargado de su cuidado.– El mencionado mostró una sonrisa de superioridad al castaño, a pesar de no haber pedido ser el niñero del mocoso de Potter, se regocijaba pensando en lo frustrado que se sentiría el lobo por no poder quedarse con el niño. – Lamentable la familia de Lily no podrá hacerse cargo del pequeño y la situación de Sirius no le permitirá cuidarlo.– Un silencio pesado cubrió la habitación, Remus aún no podía cree que Sirius hubiera sido capaz de traicionar a James de esa manera y el pobre Peter, acabar de esa manera.

–Entiendo, supongo que si usted lo ha autorizado está bien.– Los bellos de su nuca se erizaron al sentir la mirada cargada de rencor se Severus. –Es decir… estoy seguro que Severus hará un excelente trabajo.– Suspiró, en verdad no entendía de dónde había sacado valor durante sus últimos años en el colegio y pretender al moreno. 

–Yo siempre hago un excelente trabajo Lupin, y no necesito de tus estúpidos halagos, profesor será mejor que terminemos con nuestro asunto pendiente, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. –Estúpido Lupin y sus estúpidos halagos, y aún mas estúpido su corazón que se agitó al escuchar al castaño, se había hecho una promesa de mantenerse lejos de él y pensaba cumplirla. 

–Tienes razón Severus aún queda mucho por hacer.– Giró su rostro hacia Remus sonriendo. –Querido Remus como ves no hay nada de que preocuparse, por favor sigue en contacto con las manadas, tal vez tengan información útil sobre los últimos mortífagos que aún están sueltos.– Remus reconoció la despedida, dedico una mirada a la imagen de Severus y Harry juntos, era tan bizarra pero de alguna manera lograba entibiar su lastimado corazón, su lobo interior aullaba de alegría, aún quedaba una pequeña parte de su manada. –De acuerdo director, lo mantendré informado.– Con eso abandonó la habitación.

Después de firmar su contrato y finalizar todos los trámites necesarios, salieron y se dirigieron a lo que sería la nueva casa de Severus y Harry. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las mazmorras, los oscuros pasillos se sentían familiares para Severus, en sus corredores se había escondido de los merodeadores y había planeado sus venganzas, era un sentimiento agridulce. 

Llegaron frente a un retrato de un mago de mirada penetrante y rostro pétreo, sus oscuras túnicas tenían un diseño que le recordó a las mil y una noches, a su lado sobre una pequeña mesa se podían observar un pequeño telescopio de latón y otros instrumentos de medición. El mago en el cuadro tenía una piel oscura como caramelo quemado, con una barba corta y un pequeño aro en su oreja izquierda.

–Severus, te presento a Al- Batani, el cuidará la entrada de tus cuartos privados, la contraseña es “astronomía” pero puedes cambiarlo una vez estés instalado.– El mago del cuadro observó con curiosidad a los nuevos inquilinos, el pequeño le recordaba a su tercer hijo, el más revoltoso, recordó con cariño. El joven mago le recordaba a si mismo con esa seriedad, presentía que pasarían cosas interesantes en el futuro. 

Diciendo la contraseña pudieron ingresar a las habitaciones. Eran bastante amplias, después de todo estás era tradicionalmente para el jefe de Slytherin. Una gran chimenea de mármol negro se podía observar a un costado, iba a ser necesaria durante el invierno. Varios estantes que le servirían para colocar todos sus libras sobre pociones, defensa u de cualquier tema que le resultaba interesante. Al fondo pudo observar un pequeño pasillo que mostraba cuatro puertas de roble, supuso que dos serían de sus habitaciones.

–Esas puertas te llevarán a sus habitaciones, la principal para ti y una más pequeña para Harry, del otro lado tienes un baño y la otra te llevará a un laboratorio privado.– Los ojos de Severus brillaron de interés al escuchar eso, eso facilitaría sus experimentos. –¡Connie!– Una pequeña elfina se apareció frente a ellos, estaba cubierta con un tapo de cocina que había visto tiempos mejores, tenía unos ojos color azul eléctrico que le recordaron a un par de bolas de billar. –Connie de ahora en adelante te encargarás únicamente de obedecer al Profesor Snape, cuidarás del pequeño mientras él se encuentre ocupado en clase o en su laboratorio.– La pequeña elfina no podía creer su suerte, un pequeño amo, le encantaba cuidar bebés y lo haría de forma permanente. –Si amo director, Connie cuidará bien de Profesor y pequeño amo.– La elfina reverenció hasta tocar el piso con su larga nariz, que afortunada era. Giró para mirar a su nuevo amo esperando instrucciones. Severus se sentía incómodo con la mirada de adoración de la elfina, no estaba acostumbrado a tener un sirviente esperando a cumplir sus deseos.

–Emm si, ve a Spinner End y trae mis cosas, pero no toques mi laboratorio, eso lo haré yo personalmente.– Tenía algunas cosas muy delicadas y que le habían costado mucho poder comprarlas, no permitiría que un tonto elfo no tuviera cuidado con su equipo. –Connie lo hará.– Con un chasquido desapareció. Ahora Severus necesitaba deshacerse del director, necesitaba planear su siguiente movimiento. Necesitaba conseguirle cosas al mocoso, ropa, pañales y lo que sea que necesite un niño de su edad, tal vez le compraría un juguete, él no pensaba malcriar al mocoso, no pensaba tener otro James a su cuidado. –Gracias profesor, ahora si fuera tan amable tengo muchas cosas que hacer.– El profesor solo sonrió con diversión. –Claro claro, antes de irme, ten necesitarás esto.– De su túnica sacó una llave dorada, una llave de Gringotts. –Si vas a comprarle cosas a Harry te será de utilidad. Al morir James y Lily y sin un tutor mágico disponible, yo fui la mejor opción para cuidar de la llave.– Albus le entregó la llave a Severus, éste no lo podía creer, le facilitaría la tarea de las compras, le dolía en el orgullo reconocer que él no podría comprarle las cosas necesarias al mocoso, al menos no hasta que recibiera su primer pago. –El lunes se reiniciarán las clases, en tu oficina encontrarás los planes de estudio para cada año, te servirán como guía mientras te aclimatas al trabajo, cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en decirme.– Con eso el director se despidió de ambos morenos y se retiró a su propia oficina, aún tenía trabajo pendiente.

Una vez solo dejó a Harry sobre uno de los sillones, el juego de sillones era hermoso, de piel negra. Harry empezó a jugar con su pies mientras veía a Severus caminar por la habitación. Lo primero sería ir a Gringotts y sacar dinero de su bóveda y la de los Potter, luego tendría que visitar un par de tiendas para niños, sentía un escalofrío solo de pensar en eso. Tal vez sería buena idea visitar el mundo Muggle, él sabía que Lily habría querido que su hijo creciera en contacto con ese mundo, era parte de su herencia.

Un plop trajo su atención, Harry dio un brinquito del susto. La elfina había regresado. –Amo profesor, Connie acomodó todas sus cosas en la habitación.– Bueno un pendiente menos. –Muy bien, trae algo de comer para el mocoso y para mí un té.– Con otro chasquido la elfina desapareció hacia la cocina. Una vez que el niño comiera se dirigía a Diagon a iniciar sus compras. La elfina regresó unos minutos después con un servicio de té con varias galletas que lucían deliciosas y un plato con trozos de manzana y un biberón. Severus tomó a Harry y lo coloco a Harry sobre su regazo y le acercó el biberón, el pequeño murmuró de gusto al probar su biberón y como ya era costumbre se relajó mientras observaba como Severus tomaba su té. 

Así se mantuvieron por varios minutos hasta que Harry terminó con su biberón. –Ya tete.– Le dijo Harry mostrándole el biberón vacío a Severus. –¿Quieres un premio o qué?– Observó con una ceja alzada, el niño se veía orgulloso de terminar su leche. –Ten mejor come esto.– Tomó un trozo de manzana y se lo acercó a la boca. –¡Ana! Mmmm.– El niño no dudó en comenzar a comer la fruta, al parecer era familiar con ella, tomó la fruta de la mano de Severus y siguió comiendo, al terminar pidió más y Severus le fue pasando trozo por trozo hasta que el pequeño termino con todo. Vaya con el mocoso, tenía un buen apetito. Terminó con su té y con Harry en un brazo y la llave dorada en su bolsillo se dirigió a Gringotts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Idris.– Nombre de origen celta, significa líder fiero, profeta o señor príncipe. Me pareció un nombre adecuado para el líder de una manada de hombres lobo.
> 
> -Al-Batani.– Fue un astrónomo árabe importante. Las mil y una noches es uno de mis libros favoritos :P
> 
> Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.


	6. Día de compras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo guardarropa para Harry y toda una aventura para Severus. Además de un pequeño encuentro con cierto mago rubio. El corazón de Severus no es tan frío como le gusta pensar y Harry se lo demuestra.

Llegaron al caldero chorreante, solo había un par de magos en una de las mesas del fondo. Tom estaba atrás de la barra limpiando, levantó la mirada para ver quién había llegado y levantó una ceja al ver a Severus con Harry. Era curioso ver a lo que según decían los rumores era un mortífago cargando a un niño pequeño. 

Severus sabía que llamaría la atención de la gente en el callejón, era obvio que él no era el tipo de hombre que anda por ahí con un mocoso, simplemente ignoró al dueño del lugar y se dirigió a la entrada del callejón, sacó su varita y marcó la secuencia en los ladrillos. Harry aplaudió maravillado al ver la pared moverse y dar paso al callejón Diagon. Habían muchos magos y brujas haciendo sus compras, ahora que no existía la amenaza de Voldemort, los habitantes del mundo mágico habían vuelto a vivir sus vidas con normalidad.

Severus se dirigió a Gringotts primero, debía retirar algunos galeones para hacer todas las compras que tenía planeadas. Harry solo podía ver maravillado todos los locales coloridos por los que pasaban, había tantas cosas por ver y descubrir.  
Una vez dentro del edificio blanco, se dirigió a uno de los duendes que se encontraban en los escritorios. –Deseo hablar con el encargado de la bóveda de los Potter.– El duende simplemente levantó una ceja mientras evaluaba a Severus, se miraron fijamente por lo que pareció horas, después de un largo minuto el duende rompió el contacto, gritó una palabra en su idioma y de inmediato llegó otro duende. – Gornuk verificará su llave y si es auténtica lo llevará a la bóveda Potter.– Una sonrisa fría y llena de dientes filosas le fue dirigida a Severus, los duendes eran criaturas molestas y escalofriantes, pensó Severus con molestia.

–Sígame.– El mago y el duende caminaron hacia el fondo de la habitación y cruzaron una pesada puerta de roble, la que llevaba a una pequeña habitación con un escritorio, una pequeña sala y una chimenea al fondo. El duende se dirigió al escritorio y tomó asiento, de un cajón sacó un pergamino y extendió la mano hacia Severus sin decir nada.

Severus levanto una ceja por el comportamiento del duende, era bien sabido que estos no eran nada amables con los magos y solo se interesaban por el oro y otras riquezas. Metió la mano a la bolsa interior de su túnica, saco la llave y se la extendió al duende. Este la coloco sobre el pergamino y empezó a recitar algunas palabras en su idioma, seguramente para verificar su autenticidad. Poco tiempo después unas líneas empezaron a marcarse en el pergamino hasta mostrar lo que parecía un escudo de armas. Un grifo sobre las patas traseras con una varita y una espada cruzadas al fondo. Severus supuso que se trataría del emblema de los Potter.

–La llave es auténtica, lo llevaré a la bóveda.– El duende se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta para llevarlo a los carritos que los llevarían a las bóvedas. El viaje fue horrible como siempre, aunque Harry los disfrutó, lo demostró con sus carcajadas y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción. Severus no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas carcajadas, eran muy contagiosas. Después de varios minutos por fin llegaron a su destino. Gornuk acercó la llave a la cerradura y se escuchó un fuerte click, la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente.

Oro por todos lados fue lo primero que pudo ver Severus, varios montones de galeones podían verse por toda la bóveda, en el lado izquierda había un pequeño estante de libros que se veían no tan antiguos, Severus se acercó a leer los títulos y descubrió que eran los mismo que utilizó en Hogwarts, supuso que serían los libros de Lily y Potter. Siguió explorando la habitación y encontró un par de marcos de pintura que estaban vacíos, se preguntó de quién serían las pinturas, tal vez de algunos ancestros del mocoso.  
Regresó a la entrada de la bóveda y sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero de su bolsillo y empezó a llenarla con galeones, Harry intentaba tomar una de las monedas brillantes, eran muy bonitas y quería tocarlas pero Severus no se lo permitió. Cuando tuvo suficientes cerró la bolsa y la amarró a su cinturón, por el momento serían suficientes para lo que quería comprar ese día. 

-¿Esta es la única bóveda de los Potter? Es muy pequeña para lo que se supone era una familia tan antigua.– El duende sonrió y a Severus le recorrió un escalofrío, odiaba cuando los duendes sonreían así. –Está solo es la bóveda escolar de Harry Potter, las bóvedas familiares estarán en su poder en el momento que cumpla la mayoría de edad junto con todas las propiedad y otros activos, como tutor usted solo tendrá acceso a esta bóveda.– Era su idea o el duende insinuó que él podría querer robar el oro de Potter, prefería morir de hambre antes que tomar un solo galeón de esa bóveda. –Claro.– Contestó con desagrado. –Ahora deseo ir a la bóveda 962.– Le extendió otra llave, ésta era la suya.

Se volvieron a montar al carrito y después de otro corto viaje llegaron a su bóveda. Después de visitar la del mocoso la suya parecía deprimente. Con apenas una pequeña montaña de monedas de galeones, sickles y knuts. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso, ese dinero lo había conseguido por si mismo, gracias a su talento con las pociones y su esfuerzo, no como Potter que solo recibió una herencia y no había tenido que esforzarse nunca en su vida por nada.

Saco otra bolsa y empezó a tomar unas cuantas monedas, al terminar se dirigieron al carrito para salir y empezar con sus compras.   
Al llegar a la superficie agradeció al duende, aunque esté lo ignoró. Eso le pasaba por intentar ser amable. Murmurando sobre criaturas groseras y malvadas caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, al abrir la puerta casi choca con un mago que entraba al lugar. El mago vestía una túnica gris plomo con una capa de terciopelo negra que parecía reflejar la luz, llevaba unas botas de piel de dragón oscuras y un bastón adornada con una cabeza de serpiente tallada en mármol blanco. Todo gritaba la buena posición del mago.

–Vaya Severus, hasta la última vez que supe de ti, eras un pocionista no un niñero, tal vez solicite tus servicios para mí pequeño Dragón.– Una sonrisa condescendiente y una melena rubia fue lo primero que vio Severus al levantar la mirada después del impacto con el mago desconocido, o no tan desconocido. – Estás atrasado en noticias querido Lucius, he cambiado de puesto, pero no soy niñera, más bien profesor de Hogwarts y si lo dices por el mocoso, es simplemente un favor a Dumbledore.– La sonrisa de Lucius se borró de su cara al escuchar la noticia, un puesto en Hogwarts no era cualquier cosa, era un trabajo que traía consigo un status importante en la sociedad mágica inglesa. La sonrisa de superioridad de Severus demostraba que sabía de esto, después de todo era sabido que un Malfoy había intentado pertenecer al claustro y no lo había logrado, tuvo que conformarse con pertenecer a la junta de gobernadores.

–Mis felicitaciones en ese caso Severus, esa debe ser una historia interesante.– Esa era una invitación a la mansión Malfoy a un interrogatorio por su parte y de su esposa, ¿Qué rayos había hecho Severus, para conseguir ese puesto? Y más importante aún ¿Cómo iba a enseñar a niños sin hacerlos llorar cada 5 minutos?. –Así es, digna de ser contada.– Y con eso aceptaba la invitación, ya le mandaría una lechuza para avisarle cuando iría, necesitaba con urgencia contarle todos los problemas en los que se había metido, pero ese no era el lugar y debían mantener las apariencias, se suponía que ellos no eran nada más que compañeros mortífagos.

–Ciertamente Severus, bueno si me disculpas tengo negocios que atender.– con eso dio por terminada la conversación y sin más siguió su camino. Severus también retomó su camino, aún tenía mucho por hacer. Su primer destino fue la tienda de Madame Malkiln ahí compraría la ropa de mago. Cuando entro a la tienda afortunadamente ésta se encontraba vacía, después de todo la temporada más importante en el callejón era antes de septiembre, el resto del tiempo estaba más tranquilo.  
Una bruja de tez morena se acercó solicita, esperando tener un nuevo cliente. –Buen día señor, ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? Tal vez una nueva túnica.– A Severus no le agradaba la idea de hacer compras y menos tener a un empleado siguiéndolo como sanguijuela esperando a sacarle la mayor cantidad de dinero, trataría de terminar lo más rápido posible. –Deseo ropa para el niño, tres juegos de túnica y capa, además de pantalones y camisas, también un par de piyamas y abrigos para el invierno.– La empleada frotó sus manos mentalmente, sería una buena venta, había notado que al hombre no le agradaba la idea de hacer compras así que trataría de hacer el proceso los más rápido posible.

–Claro señor, lo primero será tomarle las medidas al pequeño, puede elegir el color y el material para la ropa, y está le será enviada dentro de tres días si es que no desea esperar a que esté lista, solo es necesario que pague antes de irse.– Eso sonaba bien, así no tardaría tanto esperando. Caminaron hacia un pequeño taburete y Severus colocó de pie a Harry sobre éste, la empleada con ayuda de sus cinta mágica empezó a tomar todas las medidas necesarias. Harry empezó a reír al sentir cosquillas provocadas por la cinta que se movía por todo su cuerpo, trató de tomar la cinta pero está estaba encantada para prevenir eso. Antes de darse cuenta habían terminado.

–Por favor sígame, por aquí tenemos muestras del material y los colores que puede elegir.– Entraron a una habitación con altos estantes en los cuales habían distintos trozos de telas de todas las variedades posibles. Tardaron alrededor de 15 minutos en elegir y se dirigieron a la caja. Una buena parte del oro de la bolsa de Harry se esfumó con la compra. –La ropa estará hechizada contra derrames y raspones, además tiene un hechizo de expansión, lo que le permitiría crecer con el pequeño por un año, créame eso le ahorrará bastante en ropa.– Le dijo con una sonrisa, después de todo a esa edad los niños crecían muy rápido y la ropa no duraría los suficiente. –¿A dónde debemos enviar su compra?– Una vez que le dijera sabía que el chisme empezaría a correr, era uno de los aspectos negativos de vivir en una comunidad pequeña como lo era el mundo mágico inglés.

–A Hogwarts, a las habitaciones de Severus Snape.– Dijo esperando la reacción de la empleada y está no tardó. Las cejas de la mujer se elevaron con sorpresa, este hombre tan gruñón era un profesor de Hogwarts, pobres alumnos, no pudo evitar pensar la bruja. –Claro señor, en unos días tendrá su pedido. Gracias por su compra.– Sin esperar más Severus camino a la salida, una compra menos y le faltaban varias más por hacer. Se encaminó a la siguiente, ahí compraría accesorios necesarios para Harry, aunque todavía no sabía cuáles.  
Cuatro horas después con los bolsillos llenos de sus compras y vacías de oro, por fin terminó de comprar lo necesario en el callejón, ropa, muebles, juguetes y otras cosas más que según el vendedor eran absolutamente esenciales en la crianza de un pequeño mago. Estaba exhausto y el pequeño Harry era peso muerto en sus brazos después de dos horas de compra, afortunadamente compro una carriola mágica, así que fue un descanso para sus brazos. Decidió comer algo en el caldero chorreante antes de regresar a Hogwarts, ya otro día iría al lado Muggle a comprar ropa para el niño, ese día ya no daba para más. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas con la carriola a su lado, Tom no tardó en tomarle la orden y no pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiera empezar a comer. 

Al terminar tomó a Harry de la carriola aún dormido y la encogió para tomar polvos flu y regresar a sus habitaciones. Al llegar dejó a Harry sobre el sillón y empezó a sacar todas las compras. Lo primero sería acomodar los muebles en el cuarto del niño. – Connie – la elfina apareció de inmediato. – Si señor profesor ¿En qué le puede ayudar Connie?– La elfina estaba emocionada, retorcía entre sus dedos las tela que vestía.

–Toma los muebles que compré y acomódalos en la habitación de Harry. –Con un chasquido desapareció junto con los muebles, un minuto después estaba de regreso.- Listo señor profesor, ¿Algo más?   
–No, lo demás lo puedo hacer yo, bueno trae algo de comer para el niño, no creo que tarde en despertar. –Con otro chasquido desapareció y un plato de verduras y un biberón apareció en la mesita. Con un suspiro tomó el resto de las compras y las acomodó en el clóset y los estantes. Al terminar observó la habitación. Era una sensación extraña el ver todo eso, él nunca pensó llegar a estar en una situación como está, como si fuera un padre emocionado con su primer hijo. Para el era extraña toda esta situación, un nuevo trabajo que nunca llegó a pensar en tener; una nueva casa, bastante mejor que la anterior; y lo más aterrador, un pequeño al que cuidar, muy en el fondo lo que más miedo le daba era ser como su padre, el lastimar a Harry le aterraba.

También le aterraba encariñarse con el pequeño y que Dumbledore cambiará de opinión y se lo quitara, para él era difícil conectar con alguien y las pocas veces que se lo había permitido, solo dos, había sido con Lily y cierto lobo castaño. Y en ambas ocasiones había terminado con el corazón roto y su mundo vuelto al revés. No quería pasar por eso una tercera vez, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba perdido. Cada vez que el mocoso se apoyaba en su pecho y lo miraba con esos grandes ojos, con toda la confianza del mundo, sentía como su corazón dolía, como si se expandiera para dar cabida a cierto morenito.

Estaba perdido y sin posibilidad de salvación, pensó con amargura.  
El domingo en la noche, Severus estaba en su escritorio revisando el material que utilizaría al día siguiente, su primer clase sería Revenclaw y Hufflepluff de tercer año, una clase tranquila esperaba. Lo primero que haría sería revisar el nivel que tenían los alumnos, deseaba saber que tan ignorantes eran y que tanto trabajo le iba a tomar. Lo mismo haría con todos los grupos en su primera clase. Con eso vería que pociones podía enseñar sin correr el riesgo de que los alumnos explotarán los calderos.  
En el suelo frente al escritorio estaba Harry sobre una manta con varios juguetes a su alrededor, estaba tranquilo hablando en su idioma de bebé con un peluche de dragón, el cual había sido su favorito desde que lo vio en la tienda, nunca lo soltaba. Pero ya llevaba casi una hora así, ya se empezaba a aburrir. Dejó su peluche y empezó a gatear hacia el escritorio, apoyado del escritorio empezó a caminar rodeandolo hasta llegar a Severus. Harry le balbuceaba pero el hombre estaba muy concentrado en los papeles que revisaba. Cansado Harry lo golpeó con su manita en la pierna gritando para llamar su atención.

–¿Qué rayos?– Miró hacia abajo y se encontró a un pequeño apoyado en su pierna mirándolo expectante. Al notar que había logrado llamar la atención de Severus Harry gritó alegre y brincó emocionado. Alzó sus brazos esperando a ser levantado. –Ya te habías tardado en molestar mocoso.– Aún así lo abrazó y lo coloco en su regazo, Harry emocionado intento agarrar los papeles.

–No no no, eso no es para que juegues.– Suspirando Severus se puso de pie con Harry en brazos y caminó hacia los juguetes del niño y tomo al dragón, con ambos se dirigió al sillón y se sentó cansado, sin darse cuenta había estado trabajando desde hacia un par de horas y sentía tenso el cuello. No le vendría mal descansar un poco. Observó con curiosidad como Harry parecía hablar con el Dragón, era gracioso ver al pequeño mover el peluche como si le contestara, de pronto empezó a gruñir y estampó el peluche en la cara de Severus. Por alguna extraña razón, en lugar de enojarse y regañar al niño, empezó a quejarse como si él peluche lo estuviera atacando de verdad. – ¡Oh no! ¡Auxilio me come el dragón!– Las carcajadas de Harry fueron inmediatas, siguió atacando a Severus con el peluche.

–¡Ah te da risa que me coma el dragón! ¡Entonces yo te voy a comer a ti!– Severus empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Harry en su pancita y a fingir gruñidos en su cuello, el peluche calló de sillón y el pobre pequeño no podía parar de reír, solo podía escucharse las carcajadas del pequeño y la risa ronca de Severus.–¡Ya ya! ¡Erus ya!– Severus se detuvo de inmediato. –¿Cómo me llamaste?– Severus miro fijamente al pequeño, su cabello estaba más revuelto que lo normal y estaba sonrojado por el esfuerzo.

–Erus.– repitió Harry señalando a Severus y poniendo su manita en su cara. –¡Erus¡ ¡Erus!– Repitió emocionado, Severus tenía los ojos abiertos con asombro, el niño sabía su nombre, su corazón latía rápido, imaginó que eso sentía los padres cuando sus hijos los llamaban por primera vez, sin querer una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara, tal vez no sería tan malo cuidar del pequeño, pensó mientras abrazaba a Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –El escudo de la familia Potter es un invento mío, no sé si JK diseño alguno.
> 
> Gracias por leer :)


	7. Primer día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus tiene su primer día en su nuevo trabajo, su pasado vuelve una vez más en forma de un lobo castaño y parece que no lo ha superado tanto como le gusta creer

Llegó el lunes, el primer día oficial de Severus como profesor de pociones en Hogwarts. Antes de las 6 am ya estaba despierto y limpio, listo para empezar el día. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, hoy se enfrentaría con sus estudiantes. Salió de su habitación y fue a la de Harry para prepararlo para el día, el pequeño estaba dormido en su pequeña cama. Severus sonrió al verlo dormir, tenía su pulgar izquierdo en su boca y lo succionaba suavemente. Se quedó viéndolo, agradeciendo la oportunidad de verlo crecer y participar en su vida.

–Harry, vamos pequeño.– Lo movió suavemente hasta ver qué Harry abría lentamente sus ojos y se tallaba con un puñito su ojo tratando de despertar. –Vamos flojo, hay que empezar el día.– Harry alzó sus brazos esperando a que Severus lo cargara. En pocos minutos Harry estaba listo. Severus dio un último vistazo al material que preparó para las clases, ese día los alumnos no prepararían ninguna poción. Un plop se escuchó y un elfo apareció frente a él, éste era un elfo del colegio.– Señor profesor, Madame enfermera le envía una lista de pociones necesarias para la enfermería.– Severus se sorprendió un poco por lo repentino de la petición, pero al fin y al cabo entraba dentro de sus deberes, tomó la lista y la empezó a analizar. La mayoría eran pociones sencillas, reductor de fiebre, ungüentos para quemaduras leves, filtro calmante, entre otras típicas para el uso de menores de edad, solo dos le tomaría más tiempo, la crecehuesos y un reponedor de sangre. Le tomaría un par de días tener todas las pociones listas.

–Dile a Madame Pomfrey, que sus pociones estarán listas en 3 días.– El elfo despareció inmediatamente dejando a Severus organizando mentalmente su tiempo de los próximos días.   
A las 7:30 tomó a Harry y se dirigió al gran comedor. El día anterior durante la cena Dumbledore había anunciado a los alumnos sobre él y Harry, fue bastante incómodo sentir la mirada de todos los alumnos sobre él, escuchar los cuchicheos. Esto le trajo unos incómodos recuerdos de su etapa como estudiante, cuando los malditos merodeando le hacían alguna estúpida broma en frente de todo el colegio.   
Al entrar notó que no había mucha gente todavía, solo algunos alumnos en cada mesa y un par de profesores, entre ellos Mcgonagall, ella al verle le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Para Minerva Severus era uno de sus pocos alumnos preferidos, aunque nunca lo allá demostrado, no era correcto que un profesor demostrará favoritismo después de todo. Durante años intentó protegerlo de los merodeadores, en varias ocasiones discutió con el director debido a los castigos poco severos que él había impuesto al grupo de vándalos.

–Buenos días Severus, hola Harry.– los saludo mientras Severus tomaba asiento a su derecha, con Harry sobre una de sus piernas. Harry miraba con curiosidad a la profesora. – Oda.– saludo con timidez recargado en el pecho de Severus y agarrando en un puño la tela del brazo del mago. Minerva sonrió más ampliamente.– ¿Estás listo para tu primer día?– Preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica.   
–Tan listo como podría estar para ser torturado con agujas en los ojos.– Bufó sarcástico Severus, Minerva soltó una risita divertida por el mal humor del joven. –Vamos Severus no es tan malo, tal vez no es el trabajo de tus sueños, pero con el tiempo le tomas cariño a la profesión.– Severus volvió a bufar mientras colocaba comida en su plato, Harry empezaba a moverse impaciente en su regazo.–Erus ambe tete.– Severus observó sobre la mesa pero no vio nada parecido a un biberón.– Come un poco de huevo y después tomas tu leche.– Trató de negociar con el niño, Minerva observaba entre curiosa y divertida la interacción entre ambos morenos. 

–Mmm beno.– Harry estiró su manita e intentó tomar un poco de comida.– No Harry, con las manos no, toma hazlo con la cuchara.– Severus le dio un cubierto y tomó la mano de Harry para mostrarle como debía tomar la comida, Harry lo miro curioso e intentó tomar su desayuno así. Sin darse cuánta Severus y Harry eran observados por maestros y alumnos. La imagen era muy tierna, Severus alzó la mirada al escuchar a varias alumnas dar grititos mirándolo a él y a Harry, maldijo internamente, ahí iba su idea de forjarse una imagen de maestro cruel.

Al terminar el desayuno se dirigió de regreso a sus habitaciones, saludo a Al-Batani que estaba haciendo unas anotaciones dentro de su cuadro y entro a la habitación. Dejaría a Harry e iría a su clase. –Connie.– Con un plop apareció la elfina. –Hoy te quedarás con Harry hasta la hora del almuerzo, vendré por él para ir a comer al gran comedor, cualquier emergencia llámame o a Madame Pomfrey.– La elfina brinco emocionada, por fin podría cuidar del pequeño mago. –Si señor profesor, Connie cuidará al pequeño amo. – Severus dejó a Harry en el suelo junto al sillón y con un movimiento de su varita aparecieron varios de sus juguetes, Harry sin pensarlo fue por su dragón. Severus se arrodilló a su lado para despedirse. –Harry debes portarte bien con Connie, te veré en un par de horas.– Harry lo miró no entendiendo a qué se refería, ¿A dónde iba Severus?– ¿Erus va?–le preguntó Harry.

–Si Harry, tengo que ir a trabajar, aunque no será nada divertido.– Suspiró con resignación, la respuesta no le gustó a Harry. –¡No, Erus no va!– Harry se lanzó a abrazarlo, Severus no podía creerlo, Harry lloraba desconsolado en sus brazos repitiendo una y otra vez que no se fuera. –Harry vamos cálmate, me tengo que ir.– Severus estaba entrando en pánico, como iba a lograr que Harry dejara de llorar, en los pocos días que llevaban juntos nunca había llorado así, tal desconsolado.

–¡Nooo, Erus no va, Mamiiii!– El corazón de Severus dolió al escuchar a Harry llamar a Lily, como explicar a un niño tan pequeño que su mamá no podía venir a consolarlo, que nunca podría. Severus sintió arder sus ojos, quería llorar como Harry al pensar en Lily. –Ya Harry por favor.– Suplicó abrazando a Harry, podría sentir al niño aferrarse a su ropa. –Solo serán un par de horas, por favor deja de llorar.– De verdad no sabía que hacer, era un asco como papá, como llegó a pensar que él podría hacer esto.

–Señor profesor, Connie puede ayudar.– La voz de la elfina lo hizo saltar, había olvidado que estaba ahí. –Por favor Connie, haz algo para calmarlo.– Suavemente Connie se acercó a ambos y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del niño, lentamente el llanto de Harry fue disminuyendo, hasta quedar dormido en los brazos de Severus. Severus suspiró, se sentía drenado emocionalmente después de oír a Harry llorar, esperaba nunca volverlo a ver así de afectado. –El pequeño amo dormirá por varias horas.

–Gracias Connie, los veré después.– Severus colocó a Harry en el sillón y se dirigió a su escritorio, tomó sus papeles y salió de la habitación. En su mente podía seguir escuchando el llanto de Harry. Al llegar a su aula se sentía vacío sin la compañía de Harry, desde esa noche que lo recogió no habían estado separados, al principio fue molesto pero los últimos días algo había cambiado, se divertía escucharlo jugar con su dragón, o se sentía importante cuando Harry no dejaba que otras personas lo tocaran y se refugiaba en el. Lo hacía sentir especial.

Escuchó las campanadas que indicaban el inicio de la primer hora, respiró hondo y se dirigió a la puerta para dejar entrar a los alumnos. Frente a su puerta estaba una larga cola de estudiantes de tercer año, corbatas azules y amarillos se podían apreciar. Se hizo a un lado y con un movimiento de su mano los niños empezaron a entrar. Podía sentir las miradas de curiosidad sobre él, escuchó algunos cuchicheos mientras tomaban sus asientos. Se dirigió al frente del grupo y los observó por un par de segundos, los cuchicheos fueron muriendo conforme pasaba el tiempo y el profesor los seguía mirando. Cuando el salón estuvo en completo silencio Severus habló.

–Mi nombre es Severus Snape como ya deben de saber si es que pusieron atención al anuncio del director.– Solo podía escucharse la voz profunda de Severus. –En está clase no permitiré ningún comportamiento imprudente, nada de juegos y nada de tonterías.– Severus paseó su mirada por todos los alumnos, varios estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos. –Algunos de ustedes no sabrán apreciar el delicado trabajo que requieren las pociones, pero en mi clase tendrán que esforzarse aunque no les interese, no aceptaré trabajos mediocres. – Los alumnos de Revenclaw lo miraron con curiosidad, ¿era eso un reto? –El día de hoy harán un examen, lo que me permitirá saber si nivel.– Con su varita varias hojas salieron volando de su escritorio y una copia llegó a cada mesa, varios alumnos tragaron nerviosos, eso no se lo esperaban. – Este examen no tendrá calificación, solo será un diagnóstico de su conocimiento.– Por alguna razón no le gustó ver el miedo en la cara de sus alumnos, Harry lo estaba ablandando maldijo interiormente.–¡Tienen 20 minutos!– Varios brincaron del susto, todos empezaron inmediatamente a contestar el examen. 

Severus comenzó a caminar entre las mesas observando a los estudiantes, algunos se veían un poco más seguros que otros al momento de contestar las preguntas. Faltando cinco minutos algunos alumnos se levantaron para dejar su examen contestado sobre su escritorio. Cuando el tiempo terminó con su varita atrajo los pocos exámenes de los alumnos que no habían terminado, afortunadamente fueron pocos, tal vez no estaba tan mal el grupo.

Caminó a su escritorio y revisó superficialmente los papeles. Los alumnos lo observaron nerviosos, ya podían notar que Severus será un profesor estricto y algo gruñón. Después de unos minutos Severus terminó.

–La mayoría están en un nivel adecuado a su año, aunque tristemente solo un par de ustedes tiene un interés más serio en las pociones, y aún más tristemente hay algunos que no me explico cómo llegaron al tercer año.– Terminó sarcástico, observó a un par de alumnos encogerse en sus lugares. – El día de hoy haremos un repaso a la teoría básica de la preparación de algunos de los ingredientes más comunes. 

Con eso empezó su primer día de trabajo. Al terminar la clase los alumnos estaban un poco confusos con respecto a Severus, no sabían que pensar, por una parte era un maestro estricto que no aceptaba tonterías pero también podían notar que sabía mucho sobre el tema y resolvió con brevedad las dudas que habían surgido durante la clase, los corrigió con comentarios sarcásticos que incluso habían sido divertidos de vez en cuando. Fue una clase interesante en general.

Severus observó a los alumnos salir del salón cuchicheando sobre lo que había pasado en clase, había estado un poco al principio, pero conforme paso el tiempo se sintió más tranquilo, el hablar sobre una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo había ayudado. Ahora tocaba una clase más complicada, Gryffindor y Slythering de quinto año. Si las cosas seguían como cuando él estudiaba las cosas no serían tan tranquilas como su clase anterior. Suspiró con cansancio.

Su última clase antes del almuerzo por fin terminó, sentía venir un dolor de cabeza. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a sus habitaciones para recoger a Harry. Al llegar a su habitación Al-Batani lo miro con una sonrisa sarcástica.

–¿Difícil primer día?– Le preguntó al observar la cara de molestia de Severus, afortunadamente en su tiempo solo había tenido un par de alumnos, no se imaginaba enseñando a todo un grupo de niños revoltosos. –No tan malo pero desgraciadamente no ha terminado.– Respondió Severus con cansancio, el mago en el cuadro río suavemente, Severus le dió la contraseña y entro a su habitación. La imagen que lo recibió lo hizo sonreír.

Harry estaba de pie apoyado con una mano en el sillón con su dragón en la otra, agitaba su dragón hacia Connie y hablaba emocionado en su idioma de bebé. De pronto Harry giró su cara a la entrada y Severus observó como el rostro del pequeño se iluminó al verlo. –¡Eruuus!– Severus observó con una sonrisa como Harry se soltaba del sillón y con pasos torpes hacia él, no lo podía creer. Después de un par de pasos Harry se tambaleó y calló en su trasero. Severus pensó que se pondría a llorar y dio un par de pasos en su dirección preocupado, pero antes de llegar Harry ya se estaba poniendo de pie, soltó a su dragón y reanudó su camino hacia él. 

Cuando solo le faltaban un par de pasos Severus lo alzó sobre su cabeza. Harry chilló emocionado. –Harry ya es un niño grande.– Rió Severus haciéndole cosquillas. Lo volvió a colocar en el piso y tomándolo de una mano salió de la habitación después de despedirse de Connie.

Lentamente caminaron a hacia el gran comedor, en el camino se encontró con varios alumnos pero los ignoró. Al llegar a la mesa de mesa de profesores maldijo a su suerte. Ahí sentado en la mesa estaba su pesadilla.

–Maldito lobo.– Mascullo en voz baja, hubiera querido regresar por dónde vino pero el lobo ya lo había visto y maldita sea él no iba a huir. Levantó a Harry y fue a tomar su asiento ignorando al castaño. Quién no lo ignoró fue Harry.

–¡Muu muu!– Harry estiró sus brazos hacia Remus. Severus maldijo nuevamente y sintió las miradas de alumnos y profesores. Minerva sentada a su lado lo observaba con una ceja alzada. Sin mirar al castaño Severus le extendió a Harry. Remus parpadeo confundido, la última vez que se vieron Severus no le había permitido abrazar a su cachorro. Sin pensarlo más extendió sus brazos para tomar a Harry. Lo llevo a su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza, podía sentir sus ojos arder con lágrimas de dolor. Pensar que este pequeño niño era lo único que le quedaba de su manada, lo protegería con su propia vida.

–Gracias Severus– Su voz un poco ahogada por el llanto reprimido. –No sabes lo que esto significa para mí.– Bajó su mirada hacia Harry que jugaba con los botones de su túnica y hablaba en balbuceos. –Si lo sé Lupin, Lily era mi mejor amiga. – Le contesto sin mirarlo. Minerva los observó con lágrimas en los ojos, era tan triste que unos chicos tan jóvenes y talentosos se vieran marcados por una guerra que no les correspondía luchar.

–Aun así te lo agradezco, Harry es todo lo que me queda y estar cerca de él, aunque sea solo un par de minutos me hace muy feliz. – Remus le contestó aun observando a Harry. Severus pudo ver la sonrisa del castaño, él conocía esa sonrisa, por un corto tiempo esa sonrisas fueron dirigidas a él en el pasado. Se sonrojo al pensar eso. 

–Como sea, mejor aprovecha el momento, no siempre seré tan generoso. –Le contestó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Remus vio asombrado color en las mejillas del moreno, su corazón latió rápido al verlo. Siempre le gusto verlo así, era tan tierno, suspiró.

Sin decir más se dedicaron a comer en silencio. Cada uno con un torbellino mental, recordando cosas que había vivido y como había terminado demasiado pronto. Minerva observó curiosa como ambos jóvenes estaban sonrojados y evitando mirarse, curioso pensó, tal vez esa tarde iría a tomar el té con Albus y platicar sobre ciertos jóvenes y sus sonrojos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y también gracias por lo kudos y los comentarios, eso me animan a escribir más de está historia.  
> Espero estén disfrutando la historia.


	8. Un dragon celoso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin aparecen los rubios y un dragón hará berrinche, Severus se sonroja y desearía poder golpear a Lucius

Paso toda una semana en su nueva rutina, afortunadamente Harry no volvió a llorar de la misma manera que el primer día, aún se quejaba y hacia pucheros al verlo irse pero nada tan dramático como ese primer día. Hoy era sábado y planeaba llevar al pequeño a dar un paseo por los jardines, con todo el trabajo que había tenido no había podido estar con él.

Estaba sentado en su sillón cuando Connie apareció con un sobre. –Correo para el Señor profesor.– Severus lo tomó con curiosidad, al girarlo vio el remitente. Era de Lucius, una invitación a tomar el té en la mansión seguramente. Leyó la corta carta y sonrió con sarcasmo, una semana, era todo un récord para la curiosidad de Lucius, lo esperaban a él y a Harry esa misma tarde. Sería bueno que Harry conociera a los Malfoy, eran después de todo lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, incluso tendría un niño de su edad para jugar. 

Invocó un poco de pergamino y tinta, para responder a la invitación. –Llévalo a la lechuceria.– Connie lo tomó y desapareció de nuevo. Tenía tiempo de dar un paseo con Harry antes de alistarse para visitar a la familia de rubios. Se levantó y fue por Harry, antes de todo debían desayunar.  
Una vez listos caminaron al gran comedor, ya habían varios alumnos repartidos en las cuatro mesas y en la principal estaban casi todos los profesores, se dirigió a su lugar de siempre y se encontró con una sorpresa. En medio de su silla y la de Minerva había una silla alta para bebés. Se detuvo a observarla con curiosidad, cuando compró las cosas de Harry no creyó necesario comprar una silla como esa, tal vez si sería de utilidad.

–¿Qué te parece la silla Severus? Creo que así será más cómodo para ti y para el pequeño Harry?– Al parecer fue Albus quien consiguió la silla.  
–Supongo que será de utilidad.– Le respondió Severus mientras intentaba colocar a Harry en la silla, pero éste movía sus piernitas y le dificultaba el trabajo. –Harry deja de moverte.– lo regaño y por fin pudo sentarlo. Harry miro con curiosidad su nueva silla, al instante un pequeño plato con su desayuno apareció ante él, aplaudió emocionado e intentó tomar la comida con su mano. –No Harry, usa tu cubierto.– Corrigió Severus y le dio una pequeña cuchara, después se dispuso a desayunar, definitivamente era más cómodo poder comer sin Harry sentado en sus piernas.

–¿Y qué planes tienen hoy Severus?– Le preguntó Minerva. –Imagino que aprovecharás el día para pasarlo con Harry.– Comentó con una sonrisita molesta en opinión de Severus, el director escuchaba la conversación, esperando la respuesta del joven.  
–Es verdad Severus, es un hermoso día para disfrutarlo con Harry, has estado bastante ocupado durante la semana, ¿no es así? te mereces un tiempo para relajarte. – Opinó Albus mientras observaba a los morenos tomar su desayuno.

–Para su información y ya que están tan preocupados en qué gasto mi tiempo y el de Harry. Si, planeaba ir a los jardines con Harry y después saldremos del castillo. –Contestó sin mirarlos, Albus y Minerva eran un par de chismosos. Suponía que así se sentía cuando tus padres te interrogaban, ellos eran después de todo, lo más cercano a unos padres, unos muy chismosos. Podía sentir la mirada de ambos y como se contenían para seguir preguntando, sonrió de placer al dejarlos con la duda.

–Oh que bien.– Fue lo único que contestó Minerva. Le alegraba saber que pasarían tiempo juntos. Desde que Severus se integró como profesor en Hogwarts había notado al joven más tranquilo, como más relajado, y creía que la razón de eso era el pequeño Harry, sabía por lo que le había contado Albus, que al principio Severus se había negado a cuidar de Harry, pero viéndolo ahora notaba el lazo que se estaba formando entre ambos. Le alegraba que después de la trágica muerte de James y Lily algo bueno hubiera resultado. Al menos Harry estaba con alguien que se preocupaba de él, no como esos muggles. Después de haber visto como se comportaban había sentido mucha preocupación por la situación de Harry viviendo con ellos. Tonto Albus que nunca la escuchaba, ya se lo haría pagar después, tal vez le escondería sus dulces o le cortaría la barba mientras duerme.

Al terminar su desayuno, Severus tomó a Harry de su silla y se despidió de los profesores para dirigirse a los jardines del castillo. Desde la entrada se podía ver la cabaña de Hagrid, bajó por un pequeño sendero hacia el campo de quidditch, se podían ver a un par de alumnos volando. Harry gritó emocionado al ver las figuras volando tan alto. 

En la entrada de la cabaña de Hagrid, un gran perro dormía y roncaba tranquilo hasta que sintió a alguien acercarse, abrió un ojo para ver quién venia. Una figura negra cargando una bolita de carne, abrió los dos ojos con curiosidad. La bolita de carne reía viendo al cielo. Soltó un ladrido para llamar a su dueño, quería jugar con la bolita, empezó a menear su cola. Hagrid abrió la puerta con curiosidad al escuchar los ladridos de Fang, para ver con sorpresa a Severus con Harry. No había visto al niño desde esa noche, cuando lo llevó de la casa en ruinas a la casa de los muggles. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a los Potter.  
–Amm…buenos días profesor, hola Harry.– Saludó Hagrid un poco nervioso generalmente los Slythering se burlaban de él y no sabía que actitud tomaría Severus ahora que era un profesor. A pesar de eso deseaba poder estar cerca del pequeño, sus padres habían sido muy buenos con él y deseaba poder verlo crecer. Se había alegrado mucho cuando el director le había informado que Harry viviría en el castillo, aunque saber quién sería su guardián no le había alegrado tanto, confiaba su vida a Dumbledore, pero a veces dudaba de su cordura.

–Buen día Hagrid.– Contestó serio Severus, no le interesaba formar una amistad con el semi-gigante, pero sabía que él tenía acceso a ciertos ingredientes en el bosque prohibido que le podían servir para sus experimentos, sabía que Hagrid era una de las pocas personas que podían acercarse a la manada de unicornios que habitaban en el bosque. Conociendo su corazón Griffyndor, un par de encuentros con Harry le darían acceso a lo que quería. –El director me comentó que tenías un problema de plaga, como profesor de pociones es mi labor proveer de pociones a todo el staff del colegio.

–Oh vaya, pues si, cada año las babosas carnívoras atacan a mis calabazas, he intentado de todo, pero no logro deshacerme por completo de esa peste.– Hagrid observó el semblante pensativo de Severus, no esperaba realmente que lo ayudara.  
–Muy bien, mañana te traeré una poción que las eliminará.– Hagrid no lo podía creer, tal vez Severus no era tan malo para ser un Slythering.

–Muchas gracias profesor, si necesita algo solo dígame.– Justo lo que quería escuchar pensó Severus con una sonrisa interna. –Me preguntó, ¿podría cargar a Harry?, solo por un momento.– Se apresuró a contestar al ver la expresión de duda en el moreno. –La última vez que lo vi fue esa noche y yo…– La voz de Hagrid tembló al recordar a Lily y James.  
Hagrid observó mudo como Severus le acercaba a Harry para cargarlo. Lo tomó con mucho cuidado, Harry observó curioso la gran barba que cubría el rostro de Hagrid, con curiosidad acercó su manita a la barba y río divertido al sentir como raspaba su piel, sin esperar frotó su rostro en la barba riendo ruidosamente. La risa ronca de Hagrid se escuchó y retumbó en Harry. Severus solo los observaba, como reían divertidos él uno del otro y en su interior se sentía dividido, por una parte siempre le alegraba escuchar la risa de Harry pero a la vez le molestaba saber que no era el único que lograba sacarle esas carcajadas.

–Bueno, creo que ustedes tenían planes y yo debo ir al bosque.– Hagrid le regresó al pequeño y tomó su ballesta. –Los unicornios están en época de apareamiento y eso hace que las demás criaturas estén un poco nerviosas por la magia que liberan.– Los ojos de Severus brillaron al escuchar eso. –Ahora que lo pienso tal vez le entesaría algunos pelos de unicornio, por todo el movimiento que hacen en ocasiones encuentro algunos atorados en los arbustos. –Comentó Hagrid sin imaginar el valor que tenían esos pelos en el mercado.

–Claro, tal vez pueda usarlos en algo.– Trató de contestar con calma aunque su corazón iba a mil por hora. Con el dinero que el colegio le daba podría comprar ese ingrediente, pero que clase de Slythering sería si no aprovechaba la oportunidad de obtenerlos gratis. –Mañana te daré tu poción, ahora me despido Harry y yo tenemos una cita.– Se despidieron y tomó su camino hacia el castillo, era hora de visitar a sus rubios favoritos.

_______________________________

  
El sol iluminaba la habitación a través de un gran ventanal que permitía ver un hermoso jardín, la decoración de la habitación era exquisita, tonos malva cubrían las cuatro paredes, los muebles de estilo victoriano eran de colores oscuros que contrastaban con los decoraciones. Una chimenea hermosamente tallada se alzaba en la pared opuesta al ventanal, que en esos momento se encontraba prendida, el clima empezaba a enfriar en esas fechas y cada vez era más necesaria.

El sonido de cubos estrellándose y una risita rompió con la tranquila atmósfera de la habitación. Un pequeño rubio estaba sentado al lado de la mesa de centro, concentrado en construir una torre de cubos hasta que su lado travieso pensaba que era más divertido ver caer los cubos ruidosamente, era ya la tercera vez que tiraba su torre. A su lado su madre lo observaba con una sonrisa, tranquila de ver y oír tan alegre a su bebé mientras se ocupaba de un tejido, una actividad digna de una dama según su madre, no podía pedir mas después de los meses tan horribles que habían pasado hasta el final de Octubre.  
Frente a ella se encontraba sentado su marido, el cual miraba con orgullo a su pequeño heredero, era hermoso su pequeño, con su piel blanca y suave de bebé y su cabello tan rubio como el suyo mismo, marca de su familia por varias generaciones. Su pequeña serpiente, se dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, levantó su mirada y vio que su padre lo estaba observando, sin pensarlo se levantó y caminó con pasos tambaleantes pero cada vez más firmes y alzó sus brazos para ser levantado, su padre sin poder resistir lo alzó para sentarlo en su regazo. 

La madre sonrió al ver esa imagen, ambos rubios sentados y abrazados, el pequeño con su cabecita apoyada en el amplio hombro de su padre, mirándolo con adoración. Cuántas veces se preguntó si sobrevivirián otro día, si llegaría a ver a su hijo convertirse en un hombre de bien, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar las veces que recibió a su marido a media noche, golpeado y temblando por los efectos del cruciatus. Las veces que su marido le pidió disculpas con lágrimas en los ojos por ponerlos a ella y su hijo en esa situación, ella nunca se lo reprochó por que sabía que él nunca lo había pedido pero esos meses fueron los peores de su vida.

–Querida, ¿Estás bien?– La voz de su esposo la saco de sus recuerdos, parpadeó tratando de disipar sus lágrimas.  
–Claro que si querido, es solo que ver a mi Dragoncito tan grande me hace muy feliz, verlos así, juntos, siempre me emociona.– El hombre la miró con amor sabiendo que mentía pero sin desear hacerla sentir incómoda. –¿A qué hora vendrá Severus?– Preguntó rápido tratando de cambiar de tema. –Aceptó tu invitación, ¿Verdad?  
–Si, me dijo que vendría a medio día, así que debe llegar en cualquier momento, aún no puedo creer que no nos contara que estaba trabajando en Hogwarts.– La mujer sonrió al ver a su esposo tan ofendido por la falta de noticias de su amigo. A ella también le sorprendió, Severus era como un hermano menor para ambos, aunque más para su esposo, y el haberse enterado de una forma tan fortuita de su situación no había sido del agrado de los rubios. Eso sin mencionar el hecho de haber visto a Severus con un bebé, ¿De quien era ese niño? Fue la pregunta que los atormentó por la pasada semana hasta que no lo soportaron más y le mandaron la invitación a tomar el té (interrogatorio).

El sonido de la chimenea hizo que ambos voltearan expectantes. Una figura delgada y alta salió de la chimenea. Un pequeño bulto era protegido entre sus brazos. Ambos rubios se pusieron de pies para darle la bienvenida a su invitado.  
–Vaya Severus, hasta que somos bendecido con tu presencia, por un momento pens…–La voz del rubio se fue apagando cuando logró ver el rostro del pequeño que Severus tenía en brazos. Una cicatriz que era bien conocida en el mundo mágico adornaba la frente del niño, suficiente para saber su identidad, Harry Potter, por alguna desconocida razón Severus cargaba al niño que vivió. –¡¿Qué demonios Severus?!– Severus se esperaba esa reacción y solo sonreía al ver la cara de su amigo, no era muy común lograr sorprenderlo.  
–Es una larga historia, tal vez podamos sentarnos y se las pueda contar, eso sí terminaste de gritar Lucius. –Severus estaba disfrutando la situación se dijo Narcisa, ella estaba igual de impactada que su esposo pero estaba esperando escuchar lo que había sucedido para llegar a esta bizarra situación.

–Claro Severus, ven toma asiento, ¿una taza de té?– Inmediatamente apareció un elfo con un servicio y varias galletas hermosamente decoradas. –Es una verdadera sorpresa todo esto Severus, tú trabajando en Hogwarts y cuidando al niño que vivió, es una situación que de mas está decir es difícil de concebir.– Narcisa observaba a Severus con un pequeño en brazos, jamás creyó llegar a ver tal visión, estimaba en gran medida al joven y le deseaba poder disfrutar de una vida en familia, pero lo conocía y sabía que él no se sentía merecedor de tal dicha, cosa que a ella y su marido les resultaba una reverenda tontería, si alguien merecía ser feliz ese era Severus.

–A decir verdad no fue algo que yo haya buscado activamente, todo fue culpa de Dumbledore, al parecer el viejo loco pensó que era buena idea que yo cuidará al mocoso.– Mintió Severus, bueno era en parte la verdad pero no deseaba revelar su desliz durante la noche en que Voldemort fue destruido, sabía que Lucius no lo dejaría en paz si confesaba que él prácticamente había robado un niño sin tener un plan de respaldo. –El trabajo en Hogwarts es solo una consecuencia, pues el viejo quiere tener al niño cerca de él, además el castillo es el lugar más seguro de Reino Unido.– Severus sentía la mirada inquisidora de ambos rubios, no le creían completamente.  
A pesar de saber que Severus se había unido a la Orden pocos meses antes de la derrota del Señor Tenebroso, nunca lo había delatado, incluso consideraron pedirle ayuda para unirse ellos también si la situación seguía empeorando. Sabían también que Dumbledore era un amo más benevolente pero igual que Voldemort exigía aunque de forma más sutil, que los miembros de su Orden obedecieran sus ordenes. 

–Vaya Severus, no lo creería si no me lo estuvieras contando tu mismo.– Lucius sospechaba que Severus no les estaba contando algo, pero le daría el beneficio de la duda, por el momento. –¿Y que tal te está yendo como padre primerizo?– Severus podía sentir más que ver la sonrisita de Lucius, pero le callaría la boca. 

–A decir verdad estoy disfrutando la experiencia. – Severus casi soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de sorpresa del rubio, era hilarante ver al normalmente estoico hombre con los ojos y la boca abierta. Narcisa reía en silencio al ver a ambos hombres peleando como niños pequeños, había extrañado esas platicas.

–Me alegra saber que estás disfrutando de la paternidad Severus, era algo que deseábamos que pudieras experimentar, ahora solo necesitamos encontrarte un guapo mago con el cual sentar cabeza.– Lucius soltó una carcajada al ver la mirada atónita que el moreno le mando a su esposa, Draco empezó a reír al ver a su padre hacerlo aunque no sabía la razón, tenía curiosidad del niño que había llegado a su casa, se deslizó del regazo de su padre y tambaleante se dirigió a su padrino.

–Nino Sev.– La voz de su ahijado sacó de su estupor a Severus, el pequeño rubio estaba parado a un lado de su pierna y observaba con el ceñito fruncido a Harry, el morenito también observaba al rubio con curiosidad pero sin soltar la ropa de Severus. –Upa.– Severus podía sentir un berrinche venir si no levantaba a Draco, pero no estaba seguro como reaccionaria Harry al tener a otro niño tan cerca, con algo de duda levantó a Draco y lo sentó en su otra pierna.

Con un niño en cada pierna, observó como ambos niños se median con la mirada, Draco con cara de molestia y Harry desconcertado por este niño que abrazaba a su Severus, con un puchero cada vez más marcado. La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Severus en busca de consuelo.

–¡MÍO!– Gritó Draco intentando jalar a Harry de la camisa y Harry empezó a llorar desconsolado tratando de sujetarse mas fuerte de Severus.

–¡Draco!– Gritó a su vez Narcisa al ver el feo comportamiento de su hijo, sabía que lo habían malcriado un poco, pero no iba a permitir que su hijo lastimara a otro niño solo por sus celos. Lucius rápidamente se levantó y tomó a Draco en brazos alejándolo de Harry que lloraba con fuerza, no sabía por qué ese niño lo jalo, le dolió y estaba asustado, solo quería irse a su casa y que Severus lo abrazara. Severus con su otro brazo libre abrazó con fuerza a Harry y sobando su espalda empezó a tranquilizarlo. –Ya ya Harry no pasa nada, vamos deja de llorar, ¿quieres a dragón?– De su bolsillo sacó al dragón de peluche y lo regreso a su tamaño original, al verlo Harry se calmó un poco y abrazó su peluche, su llanto ya solo era un susurro en el hombro de Severus.

–Lo siento Severus, ya sabes cómo se pone Draco cuando se trata de compartir, ¿esta bien Harry, no lo lastimó?– Preguntó Narcisa mientras arrullaba a su pequeño que sollozaba en brazos de su padre y repetía “nino” una y otra vez. –No imaginé que se pusiera así de celoso de Harry.– Se sentía mortificada del mal comportamiento de Draco, tal vez era tiempo de no ser tan permisivos y consentidores con el rubio.

–No te preocupes Narcisa, Harry es un poco sensible cuando se trata de alejarse de mi, eso fue lo que más lo espantó.– Harry los observaba con los ojos y nariz rojos y su pulgar en la boca, mientras abrazaba con un brazo a dragón y con el otro rodeaba el cuello de Severus, pasado el susto y viendo que no lo alejaría de Severus miraba con curiosidad al otro niño que seguía llorando bajito.

–Bebe Erus.– Preguntó señalando al rubio. Su voz un poco ronca después del llanto.  
–Si Harry, se llama Draco y es mi ahijado.– Severus podía observar el semblante pensativo de Harry, algo estaba planeando su morenito.

–¿Cómo dagon?, Daco.– A los rubios les hizo gracia la comparación de su pequeño con el dragón de peluche. Severus sonrió al ver más calmado a Harry.

–Si Harry Draco es otra forma de llamar a un dragón.– Harry sonrió y tocó la mejilla de Severus para que lo mirara. –Dagon tiste.– A Severus le sorprendía el corazón noble de Harry, a pesar de que fue si ahijado quien lo hizo llorar Harry estaba preocupado por él. Harry extendió su brazo con su dragón hacia Lucius ofreciendo su peluche para consolar al pequeño rubio. –Dagon no lloda.– Narcisa sonrió al ver la nobleza de Harry, sería un Gryffindor definitivamente pensó con ternura y diversión al imaginar a Severus criando a un pequeño leoncito.

–Gracias Harry, ¿Cómo se dice Draco?– Narcisa le dio el dragón a su hijo y vio como el pequeño observaba con curiosidad al muñeco y después a Harry, tal vez no sería tan malo compartir a su padrino, el peluche era muy bonito y a él le encantaba los dragones, a lo mejor al otro niño también le gustaban. –Gashias.– Draco abrazó al peluche y sonrió a Harry y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Los adultos en la habitación suspiraron aliviados al ver qué no habrían más llantos ni peleas.

–Bueno, ahora que todo se resolvió, ¿Por qué no nos acompañan a comer Severus?, tenemos mucho que platicar, tiene mucho tiempo que no nos visitabas.– Con eso dio por terminada la pelea y reconciliación de los pequeños, esperaba que su hijo se comportará en futuras visitas pues sabía que no sería la última vez que verían al morenito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y por los kudos, es gratificante saber que mi historia les agrada, en verdad lo aprecio.
> 
> Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :)


	9. Planes y estrategias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se empiezan a formar planes y un encuentro entre Severus y Remus saca chispas, tal vez y las cenizas puedan prenderse otra vez

La comida fue tranquila, los pequeños se enfocaron en sus platos y los adultos pudieron platicar con tranquilidad, Severus siempre disfrutó durante las comidas en la mansión Malfoy, los elfos era casi tan buenos como los del colegio, aunque los platillos eran más refinados, después de todo los elfos de la familia solo alimentaban tres personas habitualmente, solo durante las fastuosas fiestas era que tenían un verdadero reto.

Al terminar la comida pasaron a un pequeño salón, el cual era el favorito de Narcisa para pasar el tiempo en familia. Los niños fueron dejados en el piso con algunos juguetes para entretenerse mientras los adultos seguían con su conversación, la rubia estaba pendiente que su pequeño rubio no tuviera otro ataque contra el morenito.

–En verdad Severus no puedo creer que hayas aceptado trabajar con niños, siempre creí que abrirías tu propia botica, incluso te ofrecí invertir en tu negocio, me duele que hayas aceptado la oferta del viejo y no la mía.– Severus rodó los ojos al escuchar el reclamo de su amigo, ya sabia lo dramático que Lucius se ponía cuando algo no salía como quería, varias veces le ofreció ayudarlo para iniciar su propio negocio pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptar el dinero de su amigo.

–Ya te dije que acepté por la seguridad de Harry, créeme que trabajar con mocosos no es mi ideal, aunque el laboratorio que tengo en el colegio es un sueño hecho realidad, planeo realizar varios experimentos para sobrellevar la decepción de revisar los trabajos mediocres de los alumnos.– Ya tenía un par de ideas de lo que podría hacer con los proyectos a largo plazo, casi salivaba al pensar en lo que podría lograr.

–Como sea, y dime Sev haz conocido algún mago interesante últimamente.– Severus se sonrojó al ver la sonrisita de Lucius, el rubio sabía perfectamente que Severus no salía con magos desde su séptimo año. –Creo que es hora que te des una alegría no crees, más ahora que todo tu tiempo y va a estar ocupado entre el colegio y Harry.– Narcisa rio al ver la cara roja de Severus, a su marido siempre le encantó hacer sonrojar al moreno con comentarios indecorosos, aunque a ella también le interesaba el tema.

–Es verdad Severus, desde que estuviste en séptimo y saliste con Remus Lupin no te hemos conocido otra relación, aún no entiendo por qué terminaron, se veían tan lindos juntos.– La cara de Severus perdió todo color al escuchar el nombre del lobo. Nadie sabía la razón de su separación, para todos fue una sorpresa cuando a principios de séptimo años ellos iniciaron una relación y los sorprendió aún mas cuando la terminaron abruptamente después de Pascua.

–He estado muy ocupado, además no es de su incumbencia, par de chismosos.– Ambos rubios rieron al escuchar al moreno, no era la primera vez que los llamaba así, ni sería la última. –Lo malo de estar en el colegio es que tengo que ver a Lupin de vez en cuando, tiene asuntos con Dumbledore y lo tengo que soportar en las comidas.– Severus trato de usar un tono desinteresado pero para el matrimonio era obvio que al moreno no le era indiferente el castaño, Narcisa se propuso averiguar lo que había pasado y si era posible remediar el problema, volver a juntarlos, nunca había vista al moreno tan feliz y tranquilo que cuando estuvo en una relación con Lupin.

–Bueno Severus tal vez puedas pedirle recordar viejos tiempos.– Lucius alzó las cejas de forma sugerente y río al ver cómo se sonrojaba de nuevo el moreno, había extrañado molestar a su amigo. –Digo los dos son adultos sin compromisos, no le veo ningún problema a que salgan a tomar algo un día.

–Eso no es posible y ya dejen de hablar de Lupin, no saldré con él, no después de lo que me hizo.– La mirada dolida de Severus terminó con la risa en ambos rubios, lo que pasó entre ellos fue algo serio se dijeron.

–Cálmate Severus solo era broma, tu sabrás cuando tener una relación, sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo, incluso si necesitas que cuidemos a Harry para que tengas una cita ardiente.– Lucius soltó una carcajada al escuchar a su esposa, le encantaba esa parte suya tan atrevida y que nadie conocía, solo su familia.

–¡Narcisa! Ya déjenme en paz, son peor que Albus y Minerva.– Severus ignoró la risa de los rubios y observó como los niños jugaban tan tranquilos, nadie diría que había habido toda una pelea más temprano. Harry le pasaba los cubos de madera a Draco y este los iba colocando en una torre y al llegar a cierta altura golpeaba la torre con un grito, Severus sonrió al escuchar las carcajadas de ambos niños. Trataría de venir más seguido a visitar a sus amigos, tal vez la influencia de Harry ayudaría a Draco a no ser tan mimado.

–Severus haz oído algo de nuestros antiguos compañeros.– Severus alzó la mirada al escuchar el tono serio de Lucius, sabía que por compañeros no se refería a los de la escuela.

–Escuche que algunos salieron del país, al parecer desean buscar una forma de revivir al Señor Tenebroso, una estupidez si me preguntas.– Los mortífagos que no fueron atrapados huyeron como cucarachas hacia varios países. 

–Tal vez, pero debemos ser cuidadosos, la mayoría son solo bestias que disfrutan de la tortura pero algunos de ellos eran fieles a los ideales de quien-tu-sabes y pueden ser peligros si encuentran la forma de organizarse.– La idea de que sus “compañeros” de alguna forma atacaran le preocupaba a Severus, su posición justo antes de la derrota de Voldemort quedó incierta y algunos de los mortífagos lo veían como un traidor, además el hecho de cuidar a Harry no le beneficiaba a su imagen de villano.

–Debemos de estar atentos a cualquier rumor Lucius, algunos como Mulciber y Greyback pueden ocasionar mucho daño y los demás los verán como líderes.– Lucius asintió en silencio.

–Necesitamos contactos en los otros países a los que sabemos que escaparon, seguirle la pista a Greyback no será tan difícil, solo hay que investigar ataques de licántropos, tal vez Lupin pueda servirnos.– Severus hizo una mueca al escuchar el apellido pero Lucius tenía razón, por lo que escuchó ese día en el despacho de Albus, Remus estaba en contacto con varias manadas, aunque no le gustará tendría que hablar con él, “hazlo por Harry” se dijo.

–Hablare con él.– Lucius suspiró, no le gustaba obligar a Severus hacer algo que no quería pero necesitaban ubicar a los mortífagos para tenerlos vigilados y evitar cualquier ataque.

–¿Creen que puedan intentar algo contra nosotros?– Preguntó Narcisa con miedo en su mirada, Lucius tomó su mano y la llevo a sus labios para calmarla.

–Puede que lo intenten pero no conseguirán nada, nos anticiparemos a cualquier situación que se pueda dar y los neutralizaremos, nadie va a atacar a mi familia.– La voz helada de Lucius hizo erizar la piel de Severus, estaba agradecido que él estaba considerado dentro de esa familia.

–Conozco a un par de personas en Francia que nos pueden conseguir información, uno es pocionista y el otro es un comerciante de plantas, sé que son de fiar y ellos mismos tienen más contactos.– Los adultos miraron a los pequeños jugar inocentemente, sin preocupaciones o miedos, en silencio cada uno hizo una promesa de proteger su inocencia y su felicidad.

–Si necesitas dinero para comprar, sobornar o lo que sea necesario dímelo, daré toda mi fortuna si es necesario pero Draco no sufrirá una guerra innecesaria.– Severus sabía que Lucius hablaba en serio, el rubio sería capaz de mancharse las manos de sangre o dar su propia vida por proteger a las personas que amaba.

–Tranquilo Lucius, estamos a tiempo de prevenir cualquier problema, si es necesario hablaré con Dumbledore, se que él sabe algo con respecto a Voldemort y no le permitiré guardar sus secretos y manipularnos a su antojo.– Los rubios asintieron, sabían que el viejo sería capaz de eso y más por el bien mayor como él lo llamaba.

–Cambiemos de tema por favor, no quiero seguir pensando en lo que pueda pasar.– Narcisa no se engañaba, sabía que estos planes eran necesarios, pero quería olvidar e imaginar un futuro libre de maldad para los pequeños que jugaban ignorantes de las preocupaciones de los adultos.

–Tienes razón querida, mejor dinos Severus si vas a conseguir una cita caliente o no.

–¡LUCIUS!– Ambos rubios rieron al ver la cara de Severus. Los pequeños miraron a los adultos con curiosidad y regresaron a su juego.

______________________________

  
Anochecía en Escocia cuando una figura oscura atravesaba los jardines del colegio, Severus llevaba a Harry dormido en sus brazos, había sido una tarde interesante y divertida, aunque lo negaría si le preguntaban había extrañado al tonto de Lucius y a la chismosa de Narcisa. Reír con sus amigos había logrado relajarlo un poco de todo el estrés que vivió con los cambios que tuvo su vida, ahora se sentía más seguro de lo que hacía y lo que planeaba hacer.

Casi al llegar a la puertas se topó con la figura de Remus, al parecer ya había entregado su reporte a Albus. Era el momento perfecto para poner en marcha su plan de ubicar a Greyback, aunque no le agradara la idea de hablar con el castaño tenía que hacerlo por Harry, bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño que dormía tranquilo en sus brazos, lo haría por él.

–Hola Severus, ¿Estaban de paseo?– Severus se mordió la lengua para no responder con un comentario sarcástico a la pregunta tan tonta que lanzó el castaño.

–Necesito hablar contigo.– El castaño alzó las cejas sorprendido de que Severus le hablara tan directamente, por lo regular solo lanzaba un comentario hiriente y se marchaba.

–Claro Severus cuando gustes podemos hablar de lo que quieras.– El castaño no pudo evitar emocionarse por la oportunidad de hablar con Severus, nunca le dio la oportunidad de explicarse cuando el moreno terminó su relación.

–Hablemos en un lugar más privado, lo que tengo que decirte es importante.– La mente del castaño volaba con varias ideas y teorías, se sonrojó al pensar que estaría solo con un el moreno.

–¡Lupin! No te emociones lobo pervertido, nada de lo que está pasando en tu mente va a suceder en los próximos 100 años.– Severus estaba molesto, como se atrevía ese lobo sarnoso a creer que él caería ante él otra vez, tenía su orgullo maldita sea, con haberse enamorado como tonto y ser engañado una vez era más que suficiente. –Vamos a hablar de la seguridad de Harry y solo de eso.– La mirada de Remus cambio en un instante y su sonrojo desapareció.

–¿Sucedió algo? ¿Están bien?– Severus se sonrojó al ver al castaño recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada en busca de posibles heridas.

–Basta Lupin, ya te dije que hablemos en otro lugar, deja de decir estupideces, sígueme.– Sin esperar respuesta Severus entró al castillo sin mirar si el castaño lo seguía, no le gustaba la idea de tener al lobo en sus habitaciones, pero era el único lugar que consideraba realmente seguro. Caminó rápido hasta llegar frente al cuadro de Al, el hombre del cuadro alzó una ceja al ver llegar a sus morenos favoritos acompañados de un castaño, curioso.

–Hola Severus, supongo que Harry se divirtió mucho por lo cansado que se ve.– Al observó que Severus estaba tenso y solo le contestó asintiendo con la cabeza, miró al castaño detrás de Severus y se sorprendió con la mirada tan anhelante que le dirigió al moreno, algo pasaba ahí y él se iba a enterar. –Veo que traes un invitado.

–Es Lupin, solo ignóralo, no lo verás por aquí otra vez.– Al observó con cuidado a ambos hombres y confirmó su teoría, el castaño le dirigió una mirada dolida al moreno y Severus estaba tenso como cuerda de violín.

–Claro como tú digas.– Severus dijo la contraseña y Al los dejó pasar. Severus fue directo a la habitación de Harry sin decir una palabra. Remus miraba la habitación, observó que toda una pared estaba cubierta de libros, sonrió sabiendo que Severus amaba leer cómo él, después de todo fue ese amor compartido lo que inicio su relación, recordó el día que fue a la biblioteca de la escuela buscando un libro para su tarea de pociones, pero la encargada le dijo que no había más copias y la última la había pedido Severus que aún estaba en la biblioteca leyendo en la mesa más alejada de la entrada. Recordó con una sonrisa la duda y miedo que sintió en aquel momento por acercarse a Severus y pedirle el libro prestado. 

–¿Por qué sonríes como estúpido?– La voz fría de Severus trajo al presente a Remus.

–Recordaba la primera vez que te hablé a solas, ¿Recuerdas? Ese día en la biblioteca y te pedí el libro de pociones para la tarea.– Severus lo observó con sospecha, algo tramaba el lobo pero él no caería.

–Solo recuerdo cómo tú y tus amigos me molestaban y hacían bromas estúpidas.– Remus lo miró con dolor y vergüenza en los ojos, él sabía que había cometido muchos errores pero le dolía que Severus le echara esos errores en la cara.

–Varias veces te he pedido disculpas por eso, se que pude intentar detenerlos pero fui débil, tenía miedo que no quisieran seguir siendo mis amigos, fueron los primeros que tuve en mi vida.– Severus le dio una sonrisa amarga, Remus bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

–Al menos tuviste amigos, yo solo tenía a Lucius, los demás no se me acercaban por miedo a lo que tus amigos les pudieran hacer si estaban cerca de mí.– Severus maldecía en su interior, no quería hablar de esto. –Basta Lupin, no te traje para hablar de cosas que no se pueden cambiar, esto es sobre Harry no de ti o de mi.– Ya no quería seguir recordando cosas que lo lastimaban todavía, aunque habían pasado un par de años de eso.

–Esta bien Severus, dime qué necesitas.– La voz y postura de Remus eran las de un hombre derrotado, él sabía que había perdido una gran oportunidad junto a Severus y le dolía saber que posiblemente nunca lograría que el moreno lo perdonara, solo le quedaba ayudarlo lo más posible a cuidar de Harry.

–He estado recibiendo noticias de mortífagos regados en el continente, la mayoría no son de preocupación pero entre ellos está Greyback y como sabrás puede ser muy peligroso.– A Severus no le sorprendió la mirada de odio en los ojos del castaño, sabía que fue ese mortífago quien mordió a Remus de niño, lo suyo era personal. –Y se que tú haz estado manteniendo relaciones cordiales con varias manadas, así que necesito que investigues con esas mamadas si han visto a Greyback o si saben a dónde se dirige, cualquier información que nos permita mantenerlo bajo vigilancia, se que no atacará en grande hasta que se sienta seguro.

–Conozco una manada en España, puedo establecer comunicación con ellos y empezar a investigar en otros países, afortunadamente en el continente la situación con los hombres lobo no es tan mala como aquí, así que puedo crear una red de información, pero tomará tiempo.– Remus estaba preocupado, saber que Greyback estaba suelto solo significa potenciales víctimas del hombre lobo. –Greyback tiene su propia fama entre los hombre lobos, muchas manadas no están de acuerdo con su forma de actuar, así que si saben que intentamos capturarlo apoyaran sin dudarlo.– El detener a Greyback parecía que sería un poco más fácil de lo que habían pensado si recibían apoyo de las manadas, tal vez no necesitarían mancharse las manos para acabar con él.

–Muy bien, creo que eso era todo lo que necesitaba decirte, mantenme informado si obtienes algo de la manada de España.– Remus lo observó detenidamente, le dolía el pecho cada vez que Severus le hablaba así tan cortante, como si con cada palabra intentará empujarlo fuera de su vista y de su vida.

–Yo no sabía que estarías ahí esa noche ¿sabes?– Severus observó a Remus con ira, no le interesaba hablar de eso. –Te iba a contar todo durante nuestro aniversario de 6 meses, pero nunca imaginé que Sirius haría algo así.– Era la primera vez que podía hablar de esto con Severus desde que ocurrió.

–Ese es el problema Remus, tu nunca has sido capaz de ver de lo que eran capaces tus amigos, incluso cuando estuviste ahí cuando me hacían esas estúpidas bromas.– Remus agachó la mirada con vergüenza, él sabía que era cierto lo que el moreno decía. –Nunca me molestó el hecho que fueras un licántropo, si me lo hubieras dicho desde el primer día nada habría cambiado, mis sentimientos por ti o como te veía. Lo que no puedo perdonarte es el hecho que incluso cuando fue Black el que casi provoca que me atacaras decidiste defenderlo a él y no a mi.– La voz de Severus se quebró un poco al recordar lo que sintió cuando un par de días después del casi-ataque Remus se acercó a él y lo primero que le dijo fue que no denunciara a su estúpido amigo.

–Severus yo… estaba aterrado, no pensé con claridad y no quería que Sirius fuera a Azkaban por mi cul..–

  
–¡No fue tu culpa, maldita sea! ¿Por qué no logras entenderlo? No fue tu culpa, él planeó todo, te utilizó como un arma para matarme, incluso si no lo pensó de esa manera.– Severus observó que el castaño temblaba y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, le dolía verlo así, sufriendo por culpa del maldito estúpido de Black, ese idiota les había robado la oportunidad de ser felices juntos. –Todo fue culpa suya y lo sabes, y lo defendiste incluso a costa de nuestra relación, era la primera vez que era tan feliz y él no pudo soportar verme ser así de feliz y no le importó acabar con la felicidad de su propio amigo con tal de terminar con la mía, ¡Y lo defendiste! ¡Eso es lo que no puedo perdonarte!– Los gritos de Severus fueron acompañados de lágrimas, unas que se había prometido no volver a liberar y le dolía ver al castaño llorar pero necesitaba sacarse el coraje y el dolor guardado por años.

–¡Lo sé, lo sé! Fui un estúpido, tu debiste ser mi prioridad, incluso frente a los merodeadores, tu eras… eres mi felicidad, te amo aunque se que tal vez nunca me perdones, cometí muchos errores en ese momento y nunca me lo voy a perdonar, pero Severus por favor, te lo ruego dame una oportunidad… danos una oportunidad, tu mismo lo dijiste fuimos felices juntos y lo podemos ser otra vez, mi lobo llora cada noche de luna llena pidiendo por ti, por qué sabe que si no es contigo nunca podré ser feliz completamente, eres el único para mí, para toda la vida Sev.– El corazón de Severus corría al escuchar a Remus decir que aún lo amaba, él escuchar el apodo que usaba el castaño cuando eran jóvenes lo hizo sonreír.

–Eres un tonto Lupin, un Gryffindor con corazón de Hufflepluff.– Remus rio entre lágrimas al escuchar esa frase, la misma que Severus le dijo cuando se le declaró hace tantos años, Remus se acercó lentamente al moreno, se veían fijamente y sin parpadear. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente el castaño alzó su mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Severus, observaba sus facciones como deseando memorizar cada detalle si no lo volvía a ver.

–Tal vez sea un tonto o un iluso, pero no deseo perder la esperanza de volver a besarte o abrazarte, incluso si solo consigo un beso tuyo me daré por bien servido.– Sin dejar de mirarlo Remus se inclinó al frente y aprovechando los centímetros que le llevaba de ventaja junto sus labios con los de Severus.

Ambos se mantuvieron con los ojos abiertos, sus labios tocándose suavemente y cuando Remus se iba a retirar sintió la mano de Severus en su cuello, que lo jalaba hacia el frente. El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio que Severus cerró los ojos con una expresión de placer en su cara, sintió su corazón explotar de dicha, sin pensarlo tomó al moreno de la cintura y lo pego a su pecho. Sintió que podía morir en ese momento de tanta alegría que sentía, había extrañado los suaves labios de Severus, su sabor y su olor lo embriagaba y embrujada a su mente.

Severus sentía que su corazón era más liviano, como si un peso que cargó por años se hubiera levantado, una lágrima escapó de su ojo cuando paso sus brazos por la nuca de Remus, ¡Merlin! Cómo amaba a ese estúpido lobo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos, como si el beso hubiera causado que el tiempo parara solo para ellos, el primero en romper el beso fue Remus.

–Severus, eres hermoso, eres…– Remus se quedó sin palabras al observar los oscuros ojos, como si le robaran el alma y él gustoso la entregara. –Te amo y aún si no puedes perdonarme, nunca te dejare de amar.– Tomó un mechón oscuro y lo puso detrás de su oreja y aprovecho a acariciar su mejilla.

–Eres un tonto.– Remus agachó la mirada al escuchar el insulto, sabía que Severus no lo perdonaría. –Pero yo soy más tonto, por qué a pesar que deseo odiarte y olvidarme de ti, no lo logro.– El castaño alzó la mirada rápidamente y observo la sonrisa sarcástica del moreno, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar en su pecho.

–Sev.. erus tu… aún me…– El castaño se sonrojó al notar la mirada sardónica del moreno y prefirió cerrar la boca.  
–Aun no sé si puedo perdonarte, pero sería una estupidez decirte que ya no siento nada por ti.– Remus se emocionó al escuchar a Severus confesar sus sentimientos, tal vez había una oportunidad para ellos. –Lo único que se en este momento es que la seguridad de Harry es mi prioridad, lo nuestro pasa a segundo plano y tal vez con el tiempo podamos descubrir que podemos llegar a ser si solo amigos o tal vez algo más.– Severus no podía creer las cursilería que estaba soltando pero estaba cansado de negarse a si mismo que el castaño no le era indiferente.

–Tienes razón al decir que Harry es primero, me parece bien pero te juro que no voy a desperdiciar más tiempo y haré lo posible para que me perdones.– Remus no le dio tiempo a Severus y lo besó de nuevo, está vez fue un beso ardiente, que le demostraba al moreno todo el deseo que el castaño había guardado por años, Severus se sentía mareado por la intensidad del beso, podía sentir la lengua del castaño como si quisiera probar cada rincón de su boca. Remus rodeó su cintura con un brazo y lo apretó a su cuerpo, la temperatura de Severus se elevó al sentir un bulto contra su cadera, sintió que su piel se erizaba al sentir la prueba física del deseo de Remus por él.  
Severus enterró sus manos en el cabello castaño, era tan sedoso. 

Cuando fueron novios le encantaba pasar sus dedos por aquellos cabellos, era uno de los pocos gestos cariñosos que tenía con el castaño. Remus no lo podía creer, jamás llegó a pensar que podría besar a Severus de nuevo y ahora lo había hecho dos veces, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Lentamente deslizó su mano derecha de la cintura del moreno hacia abajo, hasta que cubrió la nalga de Severus con su mano abierta.

Siempre le había encantado el trasero de Severus, tal vez no era muy grande pero era redondo y respingón. Remus le dio un apretón y de inmediato escuchó un gemido del moreno, era demasiado para su pobre corazón, en cualquier momento iba a caer fulminado después de pasar por tantas emociones en un solo día.

Y de pronto se escuchó un llanto que venía de una de las habitaciones.

Severus se separó de golpe del castaño, tenía los labios rojos e hinchados al igual que Remus, se observaron por unos segundos como si no creyeran lo que acababa de pasar. Un grito llamando a Severus los hizo reaccionar. Severus se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación y Remus se quedó ahí parado, tratando de recuperar su respiración y sin saber que hacer a continuación.

En la habitación, Severus vio a Harry de pie en la cuna, con la cara roja y mojada por sus lágrimas.

–¿Qué pasa Harry?– Llegó a la cuna y tomó a Harry en brazos y lo empezó a arrullar, esperaba que el morenito lograra dormirse pronto, tenía a un castaño en su sala y solo de pensar en él sentía que si corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. –Vamos Harry duérmete, yo sé que estás muy cansado, jugaste por horas con Draco.– Harry lo observaba con un puchero y lágrimas en sus ojos, un puñito se apretaba a su túnica.

–Eruss, beso.– Harry se tocó la frente con su mano y lo miro fijamente. –Beso Eruss.– Severus alzó una ceja al ver el chantaje del niño, parecía que tenía una serpiente en piel de león. Lentamente se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, vio que Harry sonreía y se tranquilizaba.

–Parece que tengo competencia.– Severus se sonrojó al escuchar la voz del castaño, sintió a Harry agitarse en sus brazos. –¡Muu! Beso.– Remus rio al escuchar al pequeño y se acercó a ambos morenos, rodeo a Severus con su brazo izquierdo y tocó la mejilla de Harry con su mano derecha. –Deberías estar dormido cachorro, Severus también está cansado y ya es hora de dormir.– Se inclinó y dejo un beso en la frente del pequeño. Observó que Harry estaba más tranquilo y los veía a ambos con ojos medios cerrados y vio que se llevaba el pulgar a la boca. –Dagon.– Severus lo colocó en la cuna y le acercó su peluche, Harry lo apretó con fuerza y frotó su cara en la suave tela del peluche. 

Ambos hombres se quedaron de pie observando al pequeño, cada uno recitando promesas de protegerlo a costa de sus propias vidas de ser necesario, después de algunos minutos vieron que Harry ya dormía tranquilo de nuevo. Remus tomó de la mano a Severus y lo guio fuera de la habitación.

–Tratare de viajar esta misma semana a España y veré la posibilidad de que la manada que conozco me ponga en contacto con otras en Francia y Alemania.– Remus no había soltado la mano de Severus y acariciaba el dorso de su mano con su pulgar, sabía que había tomado a Severus por sorpresa y en el momento que el moreno se recuperará de la sorpresa lo empujarla de nuevo para alejarlo.–Te enviaré una lechuza si logro contactarlos, tal vez no nos veamos por un tiempo. Solo espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver me des una oportunidad para demostrarte cuánto te amo.– Remus observó al moreno y vio que bajaba la cabeza.

–No lo se Remus, no puedo prometerte nada, me lastimaste, demasiada gente me ha lastimado y no sé si podré permitirme el dejarte entrar a mi vida de nuevo.– Remus le dio una sonrisa tranquila, él sabía que no sería fácil pero Severus valía la pena.

–Lo sé y no te voy a presionar, tu decidirás cuando y cómo, tú estás a cargo, iremos a tu tiempo, y si al final decides que no puedes darme otra oportunidad lo aceptaré, solo espero que me permitas ser tu amigo y formar parte de la vida de Harry, él es todo lo que me queda.– Remus acarició la mejilla de Severus, se inclinó y le dio un suave beso, apenas un roce. Miro los ojos oscuros y salió de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Severus.

El moreno se tocó los labios con la punta de sus dedos, estaba confundido y no sabía que pasaría cuando volviera a ver al castaño, solo le quedaba esperar y ver qué le deparaba el destino.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer está historia, sus comentarios y kudos Mr alegran el corazón y me inspiran para continuar.  
> Espero hayan disfrutado del cap.
> 
> Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :p


	10. A la espera de noticias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin noticias de Remus a Severus solo le queda esperar y mientras un director y una subdirectora complotean.

La clase de séptimo era la más tranquila, a pesar de tener alumnos de las cuatro casas, ésta era una clase en la cuál todos los alumnos estaban interesados en conseguir sus EXTASIS de pociones, algunos querían ser aurores, medimagos y un par querían ser pocionistas. Para Severus ésta era la única clase que disfrutaba en cierta medida.

Quedaban 10 minutos para terminar la clase, todos estaban preparándose para vaciar sus pociones, ese día había trabajado con un elixir calmante un tanto potente, si una persona tomara más de lo necesario podía terminar en coma o incluso morir, esta clase de pociones eran muy reguladas por el ministerio y San Mungo. Una chica de Hufflepluff, una de las cuales quería ser pocionista, terminó de vaciar su poción y ya había limpiado su lugar, estaba lista para irse, alzó la mirada para pedir permiso al maestro para retirarse y notó con sorpresa que el maestro tenía la mirada perdida y no dejaba de tocarse los labios con sus dedos, le recordó a un personaje de una novela que había leído, la chica que añora el beso que le fue dado por el valeroso caballero. Se sonrojó al pensar que su maestro vivía una situación como esa.

–Amm, señor, ya hemos terminado.– Una chica de Gryffindor fue la primera que se animó a sacar al maestro de su sueño. Severus dio un brinco casi imperceptible y se aclaró la garganta.

–Si muy bien, dejes sus muestras y si terminaron de limpiar pueden retirarse, quiero un ensayo de 50 cm sobre las características y modo de preparación de los ingredientes que usaron en esta poción para la próxima clase.– Los alumnos suspiraron con cansancio, por suerte era viernes y esa era su última clase, y ya sabían que quejarse por la tarea solo les conseguiría tarea extra. Todos creían que el profesor Snape era un gran pocionista pero a veces era un poco duro en clase, pero sabían que al final todo les serviría para sus EXTASIS. 

–Si señor.– Respondieron todos en coro, Severus sonrió con sarcasmo al notar que nadie le discutía, al parecer se habían rendido y entendido que de nada les serviría discutir con él. Clases como esta hacían que casi le gustara dar clases, era una gran ventaja cuando los alumnos estaban realmente interesados en la materia.  
Severus observó en silencio a sus alumnos salir del aula, se sentó en su silla y suspiró con cansancio.

–Maldito lobo.– Maldijo en voz baja por centésima vez desde tuviera esa conversación con Remus, ya habían pasado dos semanas y no había recibido ni una sola carta, no es que el estuviera esperando con ansias saber del lobo, claro que no.  
Se frotó la cara con ambas manos y gruñó con mal humor. Mejor se iba por Harry, tenía varias horas sin verlo y lo extrañaba, cuando estaba con él se podía olvidar por unos minutos del lobo desgraciado rompe promesas. Con otro gruñido se puso de pie y empezó a juntar sus cosas para irse, daba gracias por ser viernes y no tenía muchos pendientes, solo tenía que calificar ensayos de tercero y prepara una poción para Poppy, si se apuraba para la noche estaría libre y podría disfrutar de todo el fin de semana con Harry, tal vez podrían ir a pasear.

Al llegar a sus habitaciones vio que Harry estaba acostado boca abajo y estaba concentrado dibujando algo, por toda la sala había papeles y crayones. Severus sonrió al ver qué Harry tenía la lengua de fuera, como si eso le ayudará a concentrarse en su dibujo.

–Vaya parece que tengo un pequeño artista.– Harry levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Severus y se levantó rápidamente.

–¡Eruss!– Tambaleante corrió hacia el moreno mayor y se estampó en si pierna izquierda, alzó su rostro brillante con una sonrisa enorme de ver a su persona favorita. –Eruss upa.– Alzó los brazos y sus puños se abrían y cerraban, mostrando su impaciencia por ser alzado. Severus río y se agachó para levantarlo, de inmediato Harry se abrazo a su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después recargó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y se relajó cómo era su costumbre. Severus acarició el cabello de Harry y se sorprendió una vez más como se había acostumbrado en tan poco tiempo a las muestras de cariño del pequeño, ahora extrañaba no recibir un beso o un abrazo del niño si no lo veía por horas.

–¿Qué tanto dibujaste Harry?– Preguntó con curiosidad al ver tantas hojas regadas, se sentó en el sillón frente a la mesita y dejo que Harry bajara de su regazo, el niño se acercó emocionado al dibujo con el que había estado trabajando cuando Severus llegó.

–Mida.– Harry se estampó la hoja en la cara del moreno mientras reía. Severus tomó la hoja y la observó con cuidado. En la hoja habían dos garabatos uno más grande que el otro. El garabato más grande era de color negro y el chico era verde, en un costado estaban unidos. Del otro lado se podían ver otros dos garabatos , Severus miró detenidamente el dibujo y no lograba entender de que trataba. 

–Es muy bonito Harry, pero…¿qué es?

–Mida ete tu, ete Hady y acá mami y papi.– Sintió que su garganta se apretaba de golpe, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar que Harry lo incluía en su familia, abrazó a Harry con fuerza hasta que el pequeño se quejó por el apretón.

–Es hermoso Harry.– Harry tomó el dibujo que había caído por el abrazó y se lo extendió. –¿Es para mí?– Harry asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó. –Gracias Harry, me encanta.– Acarició el cabello de Harry y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, solo abrazándose.

Después de un par de minutos Severus se puso de pie con Harry en brazos, con un movimiento de su varita todas las hojas y crayones se ordenaron y volaron al cuarto de Harry. El dibujo lo guardó en el cajón de su escritorio y tomó camino hacia el baño, le daría un buen baño a Harry antes de la cena.

________________________________

En la oficina del directo se encontraba éste y la subdirectora tomando el té mientras hablaban de su tema favorito en el último mes: Severus.

–Te digo que algo pasó, lo he visto pensativo y van dos veces que lo atrapó tocándose los labios, ¡he incluso en una de esas veces estaba sonrojado!– El director no daba crédito a lo que la profesora le decía, en las últimas semanas había tenido que ir casi diario al ministerio y no había tenido oportunidad de ver o hablar con sus morenos favoritos.

–Es muy raro de Severus el perderse en sus pensamientos, él es más bien un hombre de acciones.– La profesora asentía mientras daba un sorbo a su té. –Me pregunto si habrá pasado algo, esto no es normal, espero que no sea nada preocupante.

–Creo que no, hace dos semanas justo antes que Severus se empezara a comportar raro vi a Remus salir apurado del colegio, me pareció raro por que tenía un par de horas de haber hablado contigo, y ya sabes que regularmente él se va de inmediato, solo a veces se queda a comer.– El director se tocó su larga barba pensativamente, en eso tenía razón Minerva, por lo regular tenía que insistirle para que se quedara a comer y no siempre lograba convencerlo.

–Muy raro, de hecho. A decir verdad está semana Remus no vino por qué me dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente, es raro que él falte a nuestras reuniones semanales.– Minerva observaba al director mientras sostenía la taza contra sus labios, sabía que en la mente del director ya se estaba planeando la forma de enterarse lo que pasaba con sus muchachos.

–Recuerdas cuando los chicos estaban en séptimo, durante un par de meses estuvieron juntos, una vez los atrapé besándose en un corredor del quinto piso.– Albus miró con sorpresa a la profesora, esa era información de la que no tenía conocimiento, durante esa fecha había estado ocupado con los ataques de Voldemort y no pasaba mucho tiempo en el colegio.

–Vaya, ¿por qué será que terminaron su relación?– Minerva suspiró al escuchar la pregunta.

–Fue justo después de la broma de Sirius a Severus, cuando lo llevó al sauce en luna llena.– Albus cerró los ojos con una expresión de dolor, se podía dar una idea de los motivos por los cuales los jóvenes terminaron su relación.

–Fue una situación muy lamentable, y me avergüenza saber que no supe manejarla, creo que ese día Severus perdió toda fe en mi y saber que también perdió su relación con Remus solo me hace sentir peor.– Minerva le dio un par de palmadas en el brazo izquierdo en consuelo, sabía que Albus estimaba a ambos jóvenes pero siempre tuvo una predilección por Severus, a pesar que no lo defendió como a ella le hubiera gustado de las bromitas estúpidas de los merodeadores.

–Solo nos queda apoyarlos y esperar que ninguno termine con el corazón roto.– Albus frunció la nariz al escuchar a Minerva.

–Querida difiero contigo, lo mejor que podemos hacer es darles un empujoncito, lo mejor para ambos es estar juntos y si los dejamos a su ritmo sere polvo para cuándo estén juntos y ya conoces a Severus, lo necio que puede ser cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza, piensa querida, Harry necesita un hermanito.– Minerva soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de ilusión de Albus al pensar en los posibles bebés de Remus y Severus, aunque tenía que ser sincera, a ella también le encantaría ver a los dos jóvenes juntos y felices.

–¿Y que propones querido?– La profesora casi sintió pena por los muchachos cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de Albus.

_______________________________

  
Durante la cena, todos los profesores y alumnos comían tranquilamente cuando una lechuza parda cruzó en el gran comedor, era raro ver una lechuza a esa hora, por lo regular la entrega de cartas y paquetes era durante el desayuno.

Todos observaban al ave con curiosidad, deseaban saber a quien iba dirigida la carta que traía en su pata. Para la sorpresa de todos el ave se detuvo frente a Severus, éste tomó la carta del ave y le dio un trozo de pollo de su plato y el ave se fue sin esperar respuesta. Severus miró con curiosidad el sobre y de pronto sintió un silencio extraño, levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que todos, alumnos y profesores, lo observaban atentamente, frunció el seño y miro fijamente a todos, rápidamente todos dejaron de mirarlo y pasaron a otras actividades.

Severus sonrió de lado, todavía tenía el toque. Sin pensarlo más tomó el sobre y rompió el sello para sacar la carta, se sonrojó al darse cuenta que la carta era de Remus. El sonrojo no pasó desapercibido para el director y la subdirectora, que intercambiaron miradas. 

Sin tardar más, Severus empezó a leer la carta, no era muy larga y le explicaba porque no le había mandado nada. Apenas 3 días antes había, por fin, logrado contactar con la manada de España, al parecer habían sufrido un ataque de hombres lobos solitarios y se habían aislado de emergencia, Remus creía que Greyback podría estar implicado en el ataque, lo cual le facilitaría encontrarlo, Severus necesitaba informar de esto a Lucius tal vez tendrían suerte con el mortífago lobo.

Severus continuó leyendo y se sonrojó cuando Remus le escribió que lo iba a extrañar, a él y a sus besos. Estúpido lobo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a escribir sobre eso en una carta? Deseaba verlo pronto para golpearlo, si solo para eso lo quería ver, se dijo a si mismo.

–¿Pasa algo Severus? Estás un poco rojo, ¿Te sientes bien?– Preguntó Albus al ver a Severus tan alterado por la carta que recibió.

–Nada de que preocuparse Albus, de hecho es algo de lo que quería hablar contigo desde hace varios días, pero no había tenido oportunidad.– Entre sus clases, las pociones de la enfermería y su estúpido cerebro pensando en el lobo, no había podido hablar con Albus.

–Una vez que termine la cena podemos hablar en mi oficina si gustas.– El director sentía curiosidad de lo que quería hablar Severus con él, tal vez era algo relacionado con Remus, frotó sus manos mentalmente al imaginar lo que el moreno quería decirle.

–De acuerdo.– El moreno se sentía nervioso de hablar con Albus, había notado un brillo raro en su mirada, pero solo le quedaba esperar hasta el fin de la cena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y disculpen la tardanza, mi idea es publicar semanalmente pero pues a veces no siempre es posible.
> 
> Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :)


	11. Inicia el juego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus sigue manipulando a distra y siniestra pero Severus no le permitirá usarlo a él y a Harry en sus planes, Lucius tiene suerte que Severus lo quiera y que le tenga miedo a Narcisa.

Después de caminar en un incómodo silencio con el director y la subdirectora, por fin habían llegado a la oficina de Albus. Todos tomaron asiento y Severus colocó a Harry en el piso a lado de su silla, de su túnica sacó un tren de madera encogido que con un pase volvió a su tamaño real. Harry aplaudió como siempre que veía a Severus hacer magia. El tren empezó a hacer el ruido clásico de éstos y a soltar pequeñas nubes de vapor. El hombre lo dejó en el piso y el juguete camino lentamente hacia el pequeño.

Los adultos observaron al pequeño durante un par de minutos, los dos mayores se fijaron en el joven y observaron la sonrisa orgullosa que mostraba, ambos intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisita sabionda.

–Bueno Severus, ¿de que necesitabas hablar? ¿Pasa algo con Harry?– Severus dio un pequeño brinco, las preguntas del directo lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos.

–Harry está bien, es sobre los mortífagos que siguen libres.– Las sonrisas en las caras de los profesores se apagó.

–¿Qué pasa con ellos? Hasta donde se no son muchos los que siguen libres.– Comento la subdirectora mirando a ambos hombres alternativamente, su preocupación creció al ver los rostros serios de ambos, había algo que ella desconocía.

–Tienes razón, no son muchos, pero a Lucius y a mi nos preocupan dos en especial, Greyback y Mulciber. Ellos a diferencia de los otros son más inteligentes, y Greyback tiene su propio club de fans que lo siguen como borregos.– Severus observó al director que se tocaba la barba pensativo, como había sospechado el anciano ni siquiera había parpadeado cuando mencionó a los mortífagos, estaba seguro que Dumbledore tenía su propia agenda.

–Entiendo tu preocupación Severus, es verdad que ambos son de peligro, pero no creo que debas preocuparte por el momento, ahora tu principal tarea es cuidar del pequeño Harry.– Ambos, Minerva y Severus, observaron incrédulos al anciano, aunque no debería sorprenderlos tanto su actitud desinteresada, algo debía estar tramando y solo deseaba desviar su atención.

–En algo tienes razón Albus, mi prioridad es Harry.– Severus bajo la mirada para observar al pequeño que jugaba ajeno a la discusión de los adultos, el morenito sintió su mirada y le sonrió mostrándole su juguete. –Pero no es mi única misión, lo mantendré seguro incluso de amenazas del otro lado del mundo si es necesario, no me sentaré a esperar a que esos malditos se tomen su tiempo planeando como traer de regreso a su amo o atentar contra Harry, y en esto, escúchame bien Albus, no permitiré que armes tu propio juego y nos uses como fichas.

Ambos ancianos observaron al joven con la boca abierta, Minerva estaba sorprendida con la entereza que mostraba su muchacho, en su interior sonrió al ver la cara de Albus, ya era hora que alguien le dijera sus verdades al viejo manipulador.

Albus por su parte no podía creer que el moreno le haya hablado en ese modo, por lo regular Severus solo giraba los ojos cuando escuchaba sus ideas o planes, y muy ocasionalmente lo acusaba de estar senil, está era la primera vez que lo paraba incluso antes de iniciar a manipular…es decir planear algo.

Severus sentía que todos en la habitación podían escuchar los latidos de su corazón, no sabía de dónde había salido ese discurso tan gryffyndoriano, no podía creer que le había hablado así a Albus, claro que en el exterior no mostraba nada del nerviosismo que lo estaba atacando, ¿Y si Albus le quitaba a Harry?, ¿Y si lo corría del colegio por intentar imponerse a los planes del viejo chocho? ¿Cómo rayos iba a mantener a Harry sin trabajo?

–Esta bien.– Un largo silencio se formó en la oficina, Minerva y Severus observaron incrédulos al director.– Tienes razón Severus, no podemos darles libertad a esos mortífagos para planear algo contra Harry.– Le dolía dar si brazo a torcer pero ver a Harry jugar a un lado de su escritorio ablando su corazón, esa era una de las razones por las que mando a Harry con los Dursley en un principio, era más fácil manipular los hilos si no tenía a un morenito de ojos verdes observándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

–Eh…bien…digo claro.– Severus no lo podía creer, le había ganado una discusión al anciano, nunca había llegado tan lejos. –Tal vez sería adecuado reunirnos con Lucius, el tiene algunos contactos en el continente que pueden ayudarnos a hallar alguna pista de esos dos.– Por el momento no mencionaría el viaje de Remus a España, necesitaba asegurarse que el viejo fuera honesto con sus palabras.

–Me parece bien, supongo que la Orden puede ayudar a buscar información, dile a Lucius que venga el próximo sábado, tal vez pueda traer a su hijo para que juegue con nuestro Harry.– Ahora el moreno y la subdirectora observaron con sospecha al anciano, se había rendido muy fácilmente, algo estaba tramando.

–Me parece una estupenda idea Severus, ahora sí nos disculpas Albus y yo tenemos algunos asuntos escolares urgentes que atender.– Severus sonrió al ver al hombre mayor mirarlo con pánico en los ojos, incluso formó la palabra auxilio en silencio.

  
–Es un placer Minerva querida.– Tratando de contener la risa Severus se inclinó para tomar a Harry y salir lo más rápido posible de la habitación, no quería ver a los ancianos pelear y mucho menos verlos reconciliarse. –Hablare con Lucius, te mantendré al tanto Albus, y buena suerte.– La última parte la murmuró solo para los oídos de Albus.

Se levantó con Harry en sus brazos, el pequeño agitó su manita para despedirse de ambos profesores y observó como Albus miraba con una mirada suplicante a Minerva pero está sacaba lentamente su varita, chispas doradas fue lo último que observó Harry antes de que Severus cerrara la puerta.

–Bueno jovencito, tu y yo tenemos un par de horas libres, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?– Severus bajo las escaleras y paso junto a la gárgola, lo lamentaba por Albus pero ni loco se enfrentaría a Minerva y menos estando ésta enfadada, mejor disfrutaría de lo que quedaba del día con su pequeño.  
–Amo a fujar, Eruss.– Severus sonrió y tomó camino hacia los jardines, Harry empezaba a verse un poco pálido de pasar tanto tiempo dentro del castillo, no es que él fuera amante del sol pero era importante que Harry recibiera una ración de vitamina D.

Durante un par de horas, las restantes antes que oscureciera, jugaron sobre el césped junto a un gran árbol que se encontraba en una pequeña colina cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, éste se acercó en algún momento junto a su perro Fang, él cuál se encargo de cubrir de baba el rostro de Harry, el pequeño no paro de reír en ningún momento. El guardabosques le dio algunos caparazones secos de cochinillas que encontró en una de sus rondas por el bosque, estos eran de gran ayuda en las pociones energizantes. Después de una corta charla el semigigante se marchó para continuar con sus deberes.

Ambos morenos siguieron jugando un rato más hasta que el morenito empezó a cabecear y decidió dejar sus juguetes y subir al regazo de Severus, de forma natural se acomodó en su pecho como ya estaba acostumbrado y observó a Severus mientras se llevaba el pulgar derecho a la boca. Severus ya no se sorprendía de la forma tan confiada en la que Harry se le acercaba, simplemente lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo necio suavemente.

–Eruss…¿One ta' mami y papi? Los estaño.– La garganta de Severus se cerró con un nudo al escuchar la pregunta inocente del pequeño, cada vez era menos frecuente que Harry preguntara por sus padres, principalmente cuando tenía algún accidente y sintiera dolor era cuando llamaba a Lily en medio del llanto.

–Ellos…están en otro lugar, ¿ves esas nubes en el cielo?– Harry miró al cielo donde señalaba el dedo del hombre, asintió hacia Severus. –Bueno pues ellos están más arriba de esas nubes, ellos desde allá arriba te cuidan y vigilan que estés bien y seas feliz.– El pequeño se quedó en silencio observando el cielo, Severus solo observó el rostro del pequeño, a veces le sorprendía la madurez de un niño tan pequeño, de repente vio que el pequeño formaba un puchero y sus ojos se humedecían con lágrimas.

–‘Tan muu lejo Eruss, ¿ya no mi queren?– Severus abrió la boca para contestar pero no supo que decir, como explicarle a un niño tan pequeño sobre la maldad existente en el mundo.

–Harry, pequeño, no es así, ellos te aman pero…había un hombre malo que…– Severus se detuvo, no sabía si era el mejor momento para intentar explicarle lo que había pasado, Harry tenía casi 2 años, tal vez era muy pequeño para entender, tal vez solo una versión muy censurada y acorde a su edad fuera suficiente por el momento, el pequeño tenía que entender que por mucho que llorara pidiendo por sus padres, éstos nunca vendrían. –Mira el hombre malo hizo cosas muy feas y eso lastimó mucho a tus papás, tanto que tuvieron que irse, pero aunque están lejos y no puedan venir a verte, ellos te aman muchísimo, y yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y quererte por ellos, ¿De acuerdo?– Harry lo miro con ojos brillantes de lágrimas sin derramar, pero aún así asintió y abrazó con fuerza a Severus, él no sabía si el niño había entendido las estupideces que soltó, sabía en el fondo que no sería la última vez que tendría que explicarle a un niño por qué sus padres no venían a consolarlo cuando se los pedía.

Media hora después Severus regresó al castillo con un durmiente Harry en sus brazos, el frío no le permitió pasar más tiempo en el exterior, ya podía empezar a sentirse el viento invernal.

Una vez dentro de sus habitaciones, se apresuró a colocar al pequeño en su cuna y a invocar varios hechizos calefactores, amaba sus mazmorras pero no eran las más adecuadas para un niño durante el invierno. Una vez contento con la temperatura en la habitaciones de Harry, se dirigió a la chimenea para comunicarse con su rubio amigo, necesitaba ponerlo al tanto de su plática con el director.

Tomó un puñado de polvos flu que se encontraban sobre la chimenea y lo lanzó al fuego sin dudarlo.

–¡Mansión Malfoy!– Exclamó con voz segura, esperaba que Lucius no estuviera muy ocupado.

–Severus que sorpresa, ¿Ha pasado algo?– Severus se alegro que su amigo contestará tan rápido, seguramente se encontraba trabajando en su oficina.

–¿Puedes venir a mis habitaciones? Necesito hablar contigo y no deseo destrozarme las rodillas.– Lucius se sorprendió un poco con el pedido pero no hizo preguntas, asintió con la cabeza e hizo una seña con la mano para pedirle al moreno que despejará la chimenea. Tan solo unos segundos después el rubio se sacudía su cara túnica del polvo de la chimenea.

–¿Ya puedes decirme que pasa?– Lucius se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras veía a su amigo caminar de un lado al otro, le sorprendía esa actitud en su estoico amigo. –Severus dejar de dar vueltas y dime de una vez que ha pasado.– Su querida esposa lo esperaba para tomar el té y tenía que aprovechar que su pequeño Dragón estaba en la casa de un amigo.

–Hablé con Dumbledore sobre los mortífagos.– El rubio se inclinó hacia delante de golpe, no había esperado que se dieran tan pronto está conversación. –Ha accedido a trabajar con nosotros para investigar a los fugitivos.– Lucius miró asombrado al moreno, eso sí no se lo esperaba, pero le intrigaba la cara sería de su amigo.

– ¿Yeso no es bueno por qué…?– Servers miro hacia la chimenea, ni el mismo sabía que porque no se sentía complacido con la ayuda del viejo.

–Algo trama ese anciano, ni siquiera parpadeó cuando mencioné a Greyback y a Mulciber, es obvio que él ya estaba moviendo sus hilos, además que accedió demasiado fácil.– Lucius podía entender lo que Severus decía, el director podía ser tan manipulador y rastrero como el mejor Slythering.

–Mmm debemos ser cuidadosos con la información que le damos y con la que él nos dé.– Lucius observó al moreno asentir aún con la mirada perdida en la chinelos.– Hay algo más que te preocupes.– Lo último no fue una pregunta, Lucius conocía demasiado bien a Severus, había algo más.

–Hay algo que no te dije.– El rubio levantó una ceja al ver tan nervioso al moreno. –Lupin sabe de los mortífagos, más bien yo le dije sobre ellos.– Otra ceja se unió a la primera con sorpresa. –Pense que sería útil usarlo para seguirle el rastro a Greyback.– Severus tenía miedo de mirar al rubio y ver su estúpida sonrisita que sabía muy bien que estaba mostrando.

–Vaya Severus, pensé que no lo soporta vas y ahora resulta que hasta trabajan juntos por la paz del mundo mágico.– Severus se giro a ver a su amigo con molestia, odiaba cuando Lucius usaba ese tonito sarcástico en su contra.

–Seria muy tonto de mi parte desaprovechar una activo como ese, para mí disgusto Lupin ama a Harry así que, que mejor que ponerlo a hacer algo productivo en lugar de estarme molestando.– Severus trato de sonar lo más natural posible pero sabía que no estaba engañando a nadie.

–Claro Severus lo que tú digas, y ¿que más hiciste con el lobo aparte de contarle sobre los mortífagos?– Severus se sonrojó al recordar los besos que compartió con el castaño la última vez que hablo con él.

–¡Oh, que ven mis ojos! El profesor Snape sonrojado cuál virgen, ¿Qué pasó con el lobo? ¡Confiesa!– Lucius se levantó emocionado al ver qué Severus se ponía cada vez más sonrojado, no podía esperar para contarle el jugoso chisme a su mujer.

–Nada de tu incumbencia, simplemente hablamos y ya.– Severus sentía que su cara estaba roja como tomate, maldecía una vez más al lobo por mover el pasado y después largarse. –Solo lo vi ese día, se fue del país para reunir información sobre la manada de Greyback.

–Y eso no te hizo nada feliz ¿cierto?, puedo ver tu cara de frustración.– Lucius se reía con ganas al ver el rostro de Severus. –Vamos, ya admítelo, amas al sarnoso y quieres tener sarnositos con él, es taaan evidente que mueres por él.– Era tan divertido hacer enojar al moreno, Severus tenía suerte que Narcisa se haya quedado en la mansión.

–¡Cállate Lucius! Déjame en paz o le digo a Narcisa quien rompió su florero bizantino.– Severus sonrió de satisfacción al ver la cara pálida del rubio, eso le enseñaría a no meterse con el.

–Que bajo haz caído Severus, como sea. ¿Qué probabilidad existe que Lupin encuentre información útil?– Se dejó caer con elegancia de nuevo en el sillón, Severus nunca lo dejaba divertirse.

–De hecho, logro contactar con una manada de España, hoy recibí una carta suya, al parecer tiene una pista bastante sólida.– Lucius no necesitaba saber sobre besos y lobos indiscretos.

–Vaya, que eficaz es tu lobito.– Lucius rio al ver el ceño fruncido de Severus. –Algo más o ya puedo regresar a los brazos de mi bella esposa.

–Si, una última cosa, Dumbledore quiere que vengas la próxima semana, habrá una reunión con la Orden y estás invitado, logré convencer al viejo que era necesario actuar lo más rápido posible.– Lucius estaba sorprendido y no muy complacido de tener que reunirse con la dichosa Orden, pero no le quedaba de otra.

–Esta bien, aquí estaré.– Lucius Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la chimenea para regresas a su hogar.

–Trae a Draco para que juegue con Harry, creo que será una buena influencia para el Dragon consentido.– Lucius solto una última carcajada, el moreno estaba en lo cierto, solo asintió antes de tomar un poco de polvos y regresar a su mansión.

Severus se dejó caer en el sillón que había ocupado el rubio, se sentía exhausto y esto apenas estaba comenzando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo viva, aunque empiezo a enloquecer por la cuarentena, espero que el encierro por lo menos sirva para actualizar más rápido jeje.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y nos leemos en el próximo :)


	12. La Orden del Fenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus al fin hace contacto con la manada española y Severus junto con Lucius van a la reunión con la Orden, el moreno espera que nadie salga herido.

Otra semana había transcurrido entre clases, pociones y comidas incómodas con el par de metiches que tenía como director y subdirectora. Cada cena estuvo aderezada con comentarios sobre su soltería y como Harry estaba muy solo y que lindo sería tener más bebés en el castillo.

Severus estaba fastidiado de escuchar al par de ancianos chochear sobre bebés y relaciones estables, además que estaba un poco nervioso por la reunión que habría al día siguiente con la Orden y Lucius.  
Por fin había logrado contactar con Vladimir, un comerciante de plantas y otros ingredientes para pociones, que no siempre eran legales, con quién había hecho varios tratos durante su tiempo como mortífago. Vladimir era un mestizo, hijo ilegítimo de un mago sangre pura muy influyente en Rumania y una pobre chica hija de muggles que tuvo el desfotunio de salir sola una noche después del trabajo. El padre Vladimir había sido un seguidor de Grindelwald.

Cuando Vladimir cumplió los 16, su padre lo busco para hacerlo su heredero, no había manera de negar a simple vista que eran familia. Con una abundante cabellera rubia y unos ojos de un raro color azul índigo era inútil negar cualquier parentesco. El mago estaba desesperado por un heredero, tenía 3 hijas y ningún varón, solo Vladimir, quien después de haber vivido penurias y hambre con su madre, no estaba entusiasmado por tener contacto con ese maldito, así que siendo uno de los mejores en sus clases de pociones y herbologia decidió dedicarse a comerciar con ingredientes.

Vladimir sentía un profundo respeto por Severus, lo consideraba un genio en el tema de las pociones, además que el moreno le había salvado la vida una vez, cuando Vladimir había conseguido una rara flor necesaria para la creación de un veneno que ayudaría a Voldemort a eliminar un estorbo, pero la flor no debía estar expuesta a la magia en ningún momento o se marchitaría, sin darse cuánta el comerciante había puesto la planta junto a otro ingrediente que emitía un leve rastro de magia.

Al llegar al laboratorio para hacer la entrega, descubrió con pánico que la flor empezaba a morir, Severus al darse cuenta, de inmediato colocó a la flor en un contenedor especial antimagia y con unos guantes especiales se apresuraba a tomar los filamentos al centro de la flor, la parte necesaria para la poción.   
El procedimiento tardó un par de minutos, pero para el rumano fue una eternidad, sabía que su error podía costarle la vida, Voldemort había matado a magos por menos que eso. Para su horror el mago oscuro entro al laboratorio en ese instante.

–¿Cuándo estará lista mi poción Severus? He tenido que aplazar mis planes por culpa de está poción.– El moreno giró con calma y se quitó los guantes para dejarlos sobre la mesa, podía sentir la mirada preocupada del rumano.

–Mañana mismo, señor. Solo tarda cinco horas en estar lista, el inconveniente de está poción es la rareza y dificultad para conseguir los ingredientes, hoy Dalca trajo el último, inmediatamente iniciaré con la poción.– Vladimir miraba fijamente al moreno, estaba sorprendido que el mago no hubiera corrido a acusarlo con su amo para elevar su status.

–Muy bien, Dalca me alegra no tener que matarte.– Con una sonrisa escalofriante dio media vuelta y salió del laboratorio. Vladimir soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y encaró a Severus.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso?– Preguntó directamente, él siempre había sido así, directo aunque le trajera problemas.

–Pude tomar lo que necesitaba, si la flor se marchita ya no me interesa.– Severus no se detuvo en ningún momento, mientras hablaba se movía por su laboratorio tomando lo que necesitaba para elaborar la poción. Vladimir no podía entenderlo, se movían en un mundo peligroso, dónde cualquier error podía costarte la vida, y cada individuo velaba únicamente por su pellejo.

–¿Qué ganas con esto?– Lo menos que deseaba era deberle algo al moreno.

–No quiero nada, simplemente me hubiera retrasado el acusarte con el Señor Tenebroso, y quiero terminar lo más pronto posible.– Vladimir notó que el moreno no estaba nada contento con realizar el veneno, tal vez no era tan afín a los asesinatos y la tortura.

–Mmm supongo que debo agradecértelo.– El rumano observaba detenidamente al moreno, en su negocio era necesario desarrollar como un quinto sentido para sobrevivir y el moreno le resultaba todo un enigma.

–Haz lo que quieras pero ya lárgate, me estorbas.– El moreno se enfocó totalmente en su poción e ignoró al otro mago, Vladimir tardó otro minuto observando al moreno, era todo un deleite observar al moreno utilizar todo su genio para elaborar una poción. Sin decir otra palabra Vladimir salió del laboratorio haciéndose la firme promesa de mantener un ojo en ese joven tan intrigante.

Después de eso Vladimir se tomaba un par de minutos después de cada entrega para intentar averiguar más del joven mortífago, al principio Severus solo lo observaba y contestaba solo aquellas preguntas relacionadas a la entrega.

Fue una noche que Vladimir llegó al laboratorios a entregar una jaula con una rara especie mágica de araña brasileña, muy venenosa, que la relación entre Vladimir y Severus empezó a cambiar.

El rumano entro al laboratorio y lo encontró en silencio, ningún caldero en el fuego, ni ingredientes a medio preparar en la mesa. Era raro no ver a Severus trabajando en alguna poción, siempre se encontraba con él para las entregas.

Después de un par de minutos de esperar al moreno, decidió dejar la jaula y marcharse cuando escuchó un leve gemido, de inmediato sacó su varita y se acercó al almacén que estaba al fondo de la habitación, era una habitación pequeña, con ingredientes de arriba abajo en cada pared, la luz estaba apagada y el mago no lograba ver nada, con un susurro invocó una pequeña luz en la punta de su varita y descubrió el cuerpo de Severus tirado en el piso con un frasco en la mano a medio abrir.

Por el color malva reconoció que era un fuerte analgésico, con rapidez se guardó la varita y se apresuró a levantar a Severus, el joven estaba medio consiente y soltó un gemido al ser levantado. Vladimir notó que la ropa estaba rasgada en la espalda y su piel estaba cubierta de profundos rasguños, ya se imaginaba como había conseguido esas heridas, el látigo era uno de los juguetes preferidos de Voldemort, ya fuese que lo usara personalmente o uno de sus seguidores.

Con ayuda de un hechizo hizo liviano el cuerpo del moreno y con cuidado lo colocó boca abajo en la mesa de trabajo, lo dejo ahí y regreso al almacén por un frasco de díctamo para cerrar las heridas.

Con un movimiento descubrió la parte superior del cuerpo de Severus y utilizó otro hechizo para desinfectar la piel, hizo un gesto de dolor al notar la piel enrojecida y en algunas parte abiertas y sangrando levemente, Voldemort había sido benevolente con el chico.

Abrió el frasco y vertió el líquido por toda la espalda, el joven gimió más fuerte y se agarró del borde de la mesa para no moverse demasiado. Vladimir se limpio la frente sudada con la manga de su túnica, notó que el joven sufría de leves espasmos que no había notado antes por la prisa, en ese momento entendió sobre la poción que el joven intento tomar, Voldemort no fue tan benevolente como pensó al principal, una ronda de cruciatus debió provocar ese temblor.

Con cuidado movió su varita por toda la espalda y una venda cubrió la piel dañada.

–¿Qué hiciste para enojar a tu amo chico?– Vladimir se movió alrededor de la mesa invocando hechizos diagnósticos para buscar otras heridas.

–Arrui..ne una po..ción.– El rumano levantó la vista al escuchar la voz ahora del moreno.

–No te imagino arruinando una poción, te he visto y eres muy bueno.– Guardó su varita al no encontrar más heridas, tomó la poción que Severus había intentado tomar y con cuidado se la acercó a la boca, con un poco de dificultad Severus logró tomar la poción, de inmediato su cuerpo se relajó al dejar de sentir dolor.

–La iba…a us..ar en niños– El rubio se congeló en su lugar al escuchar al moreno, había ocasiones como esa que se preguntaba que diablos estaba haciendo en ese maldito trabajo, no podía dejar de pensar en su hijo, su pequeño Constantin de solo 2 años y en su esposa, quien le pedía cada noche dejar ese estúpido trabajo, pero él sabía que nadie dejaba ese trabajo vivo.

–Eres todo un misterio mocoso.– Fue después de esa ocasión que la relación de ambos cambio, Vladimir logró entablar más conversación con el moreno aunque esté seguía quedándose callado si no deseaba contestar una pregunta.

Aunque había conocido a Vladimir antes de cambiar de bando, el rumano le había ayudado en un par de ocasiones a frustrar los planes de Voldemort, y a pesar de no haber tenido contacto desde que la guerra había terminado sabía que el rubio le ayudaría en esos momentos. Solo necesitaba encontrar la forma de ausentarse por un par de días del colegio para viajar a Rumania, el otro mago no podía dejar a su esposa quien estaba a un par de semanas de dar a luz a una pequeña brujita según le había contado el rumano en su carta.

Durante la reunión Severus tenía que mencionar el tema al director, aún no sabía si llevaría a Harry o si lo dejaría, ninguna opción le terminaba de agradar. Primero vería que resultaba de la reunión y ya después decidiría.

_______________________________

  
A miles de kilómetros de Escocia, Remus caminaba por un bosque español en busca de la manada que ahí vivía, había tenido varios problemas para poder llegar pero por fin lo había logrado, después de caminar un par de horas llegó al territorio de la manada.

–¡Alto! No te muevas.– Remus se congeló en el momento, sabía que era mejor obedecer, afortunadamente había usado un hechizo traductor al llegar al país.

De entre los árboles salieron dos hombres y una mujer, todos vestidos con una combinación de excursionistas y guerrilleros, aunque no veía ni un arma, los tres tenían el cabello oscuro y estaban bastante bronceados, ventajas de pasar tanto tiempo al aire libre, pensó Remus.

–¿Quién eres y que quieres?– Le preguntó la mujer, con cuidado y con movimiento lentos Remus metió su mano en su bolsillo izquierdo para sacar un papel.

–Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, vengo del Reino Unido y solicité hablar con su alfa, aquí tengo su permiso.– Remus extendió la carta y uno de los hombres se acercó para tomarlo, se lo entregó a la mujer y ésta la leyó. Después de un par de minutos la mujer levantó la mirada.

–Esta bien, acompáñanos, Lucas está ocupado pero puedes esperarlo en una cabaña, según está carta te quedarás un par de días así que te mostraremos donde te quedarás.– Sin más dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar, los hombres la siguieron y Remus supuso que él también podía avanzar.

Después de caminar quince minutos entraron a un gran claro dónde habían varias cabañas repartidas por el lugar, pudo observar gente yendo y viniendo de una cabaña a la otra con gran tranquilidad, los niños corrían y gritaban sin preocupación, un par de ancianos observaban a los niños jugar mientras platicaban, Remus estaba encantado, sabía que no todos eran licántropos, algunos eran humanos que acompañaron a su esposo o esposa cuando éstos fueron convertidos.

Siguieron caminando y salieron de ese claro para llegar a uno más pequeño, ahí las cabañas eran más pequeñas, observó que en esa zona solo habían hombres y mujeres adultos y todos se veían ocupados con alguna tarea.

–Dormirás en la cabaña 3, estarás solo, está es una cabaña destinada a visitantes y está equipada para todo lo que necesites, tenemos un comedor comunitario pero si deseas comer solo tienes una pequeña cocina en la cabaña, puedes instalarte, Lucas va a tardar un par de horas en regresar.– Remus le agradeció a los tres y entró a la cabaña.

Le sorprendió observar que la cabaña aunque era pequeña estaba bien equipada, tenía una salita y una cocineta que aunque pequeña tenía todo lo necesario si se le apetecía cocinarse algo. Dejó su mochila sobre el sillón y siguió explorando, al fondo encontró una puerta y la abrió, era la recamara, tenía una cama individual y una mesita a un lado, también había un pequeño clóset y a un lado había otra puerta, supuso que sería el baño.  
Se dejó caer en la cama y notó que era bastante cómoda, estaba cansado después de caminar por varias horas, así que decidió tomar una pequeña siesta para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba a Lucas, también tenía que preguntar si tenían alguna lechuza u otro medio de comunicación, necesitaba mandarle una carta a Severus y avisarle que ya estaba con la manada además de decirle que lo extrañaba, Remus sonrió al pensar en el ceño fruncido que pondría Severus al leer esto.

Remus suspiró al pensar en el moreno, no podía creer que tal vez tenía una oportunidad de recuperarlo, se quitó las botas y desabrochó su pantalón, mejor se apresuraba a tomar su siesta.

_______________________________

  
El sábado llegó y Severus estaba en su sala esperando a Lucius, el maldito se estaba tardando, afortunadamente sabía que el rubio tenía la costumbre de llegar tarde para hacer su gran entrada, por lo mismo lo citó 20 minutos antes, pero ya se había tardado 15.

Harry jaló su pantalón para llamar su atención, Severus lo vio con una sonrisa y notó que el pequeño quería subirse a su regazo, intentó ayudarlo pero Harry dio un gritó y agitó su brazo, no quería ayuda, el solito podía. Severus entendió el mensaje y lo dejó solo, pero puso su mano cerca de su espalda por seguridad.

Después de un par de intentos y casi caerse una vez por fin lo logró, Harry rió divertido por su logro y aplaudió emocionado, Severus soltó una carcajada al ver tan feliz a Harry y fue justo en ese momento que llegó Lucius.

–¿Cuál es el chiste? También nos queremos reír ¿Verdad Draco?– Severus casi se ahoga al escuchar la voz de Lucius tan de pronto, Harry soltó otra carcajada y Draco también se reía al ver la cara de su padrino.

–Cállate Lucius y llegas tarde.– Severus se puso de pie con Harry en brazos y se acercó al rubio para saludar a su ahijado, él cuál se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, Lucius ayudó a Severus tomando a Harry, quien se puso un poco inquieto al abandonar los brazos del moreno pero no lloró.

–Estoy elegantemente retrasado que es muy diferente, mejor dime ¿Quién cuidará de los niños y dónde van a estar? Narcisa me amenazó con cortarme una parte muy importante de mi cuerpo si algo le pasaba a su tesoro.– Severus se rió del puchero que hizo el rubio.

–El elfo que se encarga de Harry se quedará con ellos y hay una pequeña sala contigua al salón en donde se hará la junta, así que los tendremos cerca por cualquier problema.– Esperaba que no hubiera ninguno, ya estaba suficientemente nervioso con la junta y sin tener noticias del maldito lobo.

Juntos salieron de las habitaciones de Severus, Harry observaba al hombre rubio, su cabello era muy largo y llamó la atención del pequeño, con timidez Harry acercó su mano a un mechón que estaba sobre el hombro del rubio, Lucius estaba atento a lo qué Harry hacia pero no le dijo nada y fingió no darse cuenta.

Con suavidad Harry tocó el mechón, era muy suave, el pequeño estaba embelesado tocando el rubio mechón, Lucius sonreía al ver al pequeño tan entretenido con su cabello.

–¿Te gusta mi cabello Harry?– El pequeño pego un brinco y retiro su mano con rapidez. –Tranquilo, no me molesta, ¿te gusta? Es muy suave ¿cierto?– Con timidez Harry asintió volvió a tocar el mechón. Lucius tocó el cabello de Harry con su mano libre.

–El tuyo también es muy suave.– Harry levantó su mirada y le sonrió a Lucius, después recargó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, el hombre sonrió al saber que había ganado un punto de confianza del pequeño.

Frente a ellos caminaba Severus con Draco, el pequeño rubio hablaba sin parar con su padrino.

–Panino, ¿Haddy e tu bebe?– El rubio miraba fijamente la cara del hombre esperando su respuesta.

–Emm pues podría decirse que sí.– Severus se puso un poco nervioso con las preguntas del pequeño, era un tema que no había querido analizar.

–¿One ta’ su mami?– Severus hizo un gesto de dolor al escuchar esa pregunta.

–Ella…ella se fue lejos por qué un señor malo la lastimó.– Severus miró la cara pensativa del rubio, no creía que el pequeño entendiera todavía lo que le había dicho.

–¿Tu queres musho a Haddy?– Severus sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta.

–Si Draco, quiero mucho a Harry y también te quiero a ti.– De pronto acercó su rostro al cuello del niño y gruñó, el niño soltó una gran carcajada, atrás de ellos Lucius y Harry rieron al ver cómo Severus atacaba a Draco.

Llegaron a por fin a la sal de maestros, dónde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, Severus abrió la puerta y notó que ya estaban algunos miembros y los profesores que pertenecían a la Orden. Albus no se veía por ningún lado al igual que Minerva, Severus no quería pensar en la razón de su retraso.

En un extremo de la mesa estaba una pareja de pelirrojos con un pequeño en brazos de la mujer que reconoció como Molly Weasley, sintió a Lucius tensarse a su lado, la enemistad entre ambas familias era legendaria, rezaba por qué su amigo no hiciera alguna tontería.

Molly alzó la mirada y con sorpresa descubrió a un morenito muy familiar en brazos de Lucius Malfoy, ¿Qué diablos hacia Harry en brazos de ese mortífago? ¡¿Qué hacia ese mortificada ahí?! Molly puso a su hijo en brazos de su marido y se puso de pie con la varita en la mano.

–¿Qué diablos haces con Harry, Malfoy?– El resto de los magos voltearon en ese momento a la entrada y notaron al par de magos, los cuales era bien conocidos como mortífagos, después de eso fue una confusión de gritos, amenazas y uno que otro hechizo que volaron por la sala.

Lucius y Severus sacaron sus varitas para invocar escudos protectores para cubrir a los niños, los cuales lloraban asustados. Molly gritaba exigiendo que le entregaran a Harry y Severus le gritaba “bruja loca” y otras cosas. De pronto la puerta de abría de golpe y todos giraron hacia la entrada, se quedaron congelados al ver al director con la varita en la mano, el ambiente se llenó de una estática provocada por la magia que el anciano liberó en su enojo.

–Les voy a pedir que guarden sus varitas y se sienten, estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes, a pesar que hay tres niños pequeños en la habitación se atrevieron a lanzar hechizos sin ningún cuidado.–Varios magos se sentaron con la cabeza agachada al recibir el regaño del director, los únicos que quedaron de pie fueron Severus, Lucius y Molly, sin los gritos de los adultos podía escucharse claramente los llantos de los niños asustados.

–¡Director! ¡¿Cómo es posible que estos mortífagos estén aquí como si nada?! ¡Y con Harry en brazos, eso no es posible!– Severus y Lucius lanzaron dagas con los ojos a la mujer, Severus se giro y con la mirada le pidió a Lucius cambiar de niños, de inmediato ambos niños se abrazaron a sus respectivos padres, Harry era el que estaba más intranquilo, se aferraba con piernas y brazos al moreno, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para todos los presentes.

Molly tenía la boca abierta, no lo podía creer, ¿Qué diablos?

–Querida Molly te puedo asegurar que ni Severus ni Lucius son peligrosos, al menos no para nosotros ni para Harry.– Lucius le mando una sonrisa presumida a la mujer, la cuál frunció al ceño al verlo. Severus estaba más preocupado intentando calmar a Harry, le susurraba sobre su cabeza para calmarlo, el pequeño tenía su pulgar en la boca y frotaba su cara en el hombro del moreno.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Albus?– La pregunta vino de un mago de piel oscura y ropas coloridas.

–Severus ha estado trabajando en el colegio por varias semanas, yo mismo lo contraté y también le entregué a Harry para que lo cuidará, él tiene su custodia y a cuidado a Harry muy bien si me permites decirlo Kingsley.– Varios magos miraron incrédulos al anciano.

–¿Y que hay de Malfoy?– Volvió a preguntar Kingsley.

–Bueno, la verdad de él no estoy tan seguro, pero confío en la palabra de Severus, si él dice que Lucius es de confianza pues le daré el beneficio de la duda.– Todos, incluidos Severus y Lucius, miraron incrédulos al director, todos pensando que tal vez el viejo estaba senil. –Bien ahora que ya están calmados, ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos en iniciamos con la reunión?– Sin estar muy convencidos todos tomaron asiento. 

Severus le hizo un gesto a Lucius y caminaron hacia la puerta que estaba a un costado de la chimenea, una vez dentro de la pequeña habitación Severus llamo a Connie.  
–¿Me llamo el amo profesor?

–Si Connie, necesito que cuides a Harry y a Draco mientras estamos en la reunión, cualquier problema me avisas.– Ambos hombres colocaron a los niños en el suelo y colocaron algunos juguetes de los niños. –Si les da hambre dale algo de fruta.– Los niños ya más tranquilos empezaron a jugar.

–Si amo profesor.– Los hombres con algo de preocupación se miraron y con una asentimiento regresaron al salón.

–Bueno ya que estamos todos creo que podemos iniciar, ¿Molly por qué no llevas al pequeño Ron con los niños? Creo que se va aburrir si se queda aquí.– La pareja de pelirrojos se miraron con duda.

–Supongo que temen que su precioso niño se ensucie jugando con el hijo de un mortífago.– Comentó en voz alta Lucius al ver la duda en la pareja, le molestaba que se creyeran mejores que él y su hijo, Severus los pateo debajo de la mesa, no necesitaban más problemas, solo quería que esa maldita reunión terminara.

–Te equivocas Malfoy, además tu hijo no tiene la culpa de tus malas decisiones.– Contestó Arthur al ponerse de pie con su hijo en brazos y caminar a la puerta de la salita, entró y salió después de un minuto. –Podemos iniciar Albus. –Tomó asiento junto a su esposa y lanzó una mirada retadora al rubio, Lucius apretó la quijada para no soltarle algún insulto al pelirrojo, no quería otra patada de Severus la primera le había dolido.

–Bueno, doy inicio a esta reunión, bienvenidos.– Severus se frotó la frente, apenas iniciaba y ya estaba harto de esa reunión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalca.- Es un apellido de origen rumano y significa trueno.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, en el próximo capítulo veremos más de la reunión y conocerán al alfa Lucas.
> 
> Se agradecen los kudos y los comentarios, me gustaría saber si les está gustando la historia y acepto las críticas constructivas.
> 
> Nos leemos el próximo capítulo :)


	13. Papi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus consigue aliados en España y Severus sufre durante la reunión con la Orden, Harry tiene una plática muy seria con Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La manada de España y el alfa Lucas están inspirados en los libros de "psi-cambiantes" de Nagili Singh, muy buena por cierto.
> 
> La parte en cursiva son recuerdos.

Remus despertó de su siesta al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta, se sintió desorientado por un momento pero rápido recordó donde estaba, con prisa se puso las botas y arreglo su ropa, se apresuró a la entrada y abrió la puerta. Del otro lado estaba parado un hombre alto de cabello color chocolate y ojos color verde oscuro, era alto y con un cuerpo bien formado, frente a él estaba Lucas, el alfa.

–Hola, Cinthya dijo que estabas esperando para hablar conmigo.– El hombre extendió su mano para saludar a Remus, el castaño apretó su mano y se movió para invitar al hombre a entrar a la cabaña. –Lamento tardar tanto pero como te mencioné en la carta, el ataque de los solitarios causó algunos daños en nuestro almacén y con el invierno tan cerca es una prioridad.– Los hombres tomaron asiento en la sala.

–Entiendo y te agradezco que me recibieras aún después del ataque, se que es un momento muy tenso.– El alfa suspiró de cansancio y asintió a las palabras del castaño.

–Debo confesarte que te investigué, el que estés recomendado por Albus Dumbledore ayuda un poco, pero no era suficiente, así que pregunte con los alfas de Reino Unido y algunos de ellos te conocen y hablaron muy bien de ti, a pesar de que no perteneces a ninguna manada, algo muy raro.– Remus agachó la mirada, él ya había tenido una manada y la perdió, ese era un tema del que no quería hablar con un extraño.

El alfa notó que era un tema delicado para el castaño y decidió mejor no tocarlo por el momento.

–Bueno, necesitabas hablar conmigo así que dime, ¿Qué necesitas de mi?– Remus suspiró tranquilo al escuchar el cambio de tema.

–No se si estés enterado, pero en mi país acabamos de vivir una guerra que duró varios años.– Remus vio al hombre asentir.

–Si, se que Voldemort fue derrotado por un niño si es que los medios dicen la verdad.– Remus sintió un escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre.

–Si, ese niño es muy importante para mí, es el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos y quedó huérfano después de ese ataque, es por él que estoy aquí.– Lucas sospechó que la muerte de su amigo tenía que ver con su reacción hacia el tema de su manada. –Algunos seguidores de ese mago lograron escapar y necesito localizarlos para que sean encerrados en Azkaban.

–No sabía que eras un auror.– El alfa miro con sospecha al castaño, no le gustaba que gente del ministerio entrará a su manada, por muy licántropos que fueran.

–No lo soy, no te preocupes, en realidad pertenezco a una Orden dirigida por Albus Dumbledore. El ministerio no está haciendo nada para investigar a los fugitivos, los medios señalaron a Harry como el vencedor del mago oscuro mas fuerte del último siglo, es de esperar que sus seguidores intenten vengarse y no lo puedo permitir.– El alfa podía entender el sentido de protección de Remus, es el que cualquier licántropo sentía por los cachorros.

–Esta bien, comprendo lo que dices, pero no entiendo en qué puedo ayudarte.– El castaño le generaba un sentido de confianza, así que le ayudaría en lo posible.

–Tengo la sospecha de que los solitarios que atacaron a tu manada están liderados por Fenrir Greyback, según información que conseguí de algunos solitarios no agresivos, éste les “invitó” a unirse a su manada y viajar al continente para ocultarse, según me dijeron primero vendrían a España y luego se moverían a otros países.– Lucas se tocó la barbilla pensativo, él no estuvo el día del ataque, había ido a la ciudad más cercana a conseguir insumos necesarios para el invierno.

–Debemos hablar con mis hombres, yo no estaba el día del ataque, así que no sabría decirte si ese tal Greyback fue quien nos atacó.– Remus asintió tranquilo, al parecer el alfa estaba en su mejor disposición para ayudarle. –Vamos, ya van a servir la cena y supongo que debes estar hambriento, en el camino podemos buscar a Carlos, él es mi segundo y estaba de guardia ese día, él podrá darte más información.– Remus asintió y ambos hombres se pusieron de pie para ir al salón comunitario.

Caminaron hacia el gran claro que vio cuando llegó, se dirigieron al edificio más grande, el cuál tenía un techo alto, habían largas mesas parecidas a las de Hogwarts, ya había mucha gente sentadas en las mesas, se podían escuchar risas y música al fondo. Lucas caminó al fondo del comedor dónde habían varias charolas, tomó una y le dio otra a Remus, camino hacia una ventana grande que conectaba a la cocina.

–En la manada cada miembro tiene un trabajo, por lo regular pueden rolar el área de trabajo, pero algunos piden estar fijos en un área, algunos trabajos son ayudar en las cocinas, cultivar alimentos o cuidar a los cachorros.– Remus observaba como todos los miembros saludaban a Lucas con una sonrisa, los cachorros se le acercaban para pedirle que los cargará o que jugara con ellos, el alfa riendo les decía que podían jugar después de la cena, algunos aceptaban rápido, otros hacían un poco de berrinche y sus padres tenían que llevárselos para que dejarán al alfa comer tranquilo.

–Los miembros más fuerte, son los vigilantes y se encargan de la seguridad de la manada, cualquiera puede ser un vigilante pero primero debe pasar por un entrenamiento, no puedo mandarlos a pelear sin saber cómo, afortunadamente tenemos a Gael, antes de ser transformado era un atleta olímpico, es un maestro en judo y karate, él se encargó de entrenarnos, por tu cara veo que te sorprende que utilicemos un estilo de pelea muggle.– Remus se sonrojó, no quería que el alfa pensara que él era ese tipo de magos que piensa que los muggles son inferiores.

–Si me sorprende un poco, pero supongo que es bastante útil, otros licántropos no esperan ser atacados de esa manera.– Lucas soltó una carcajada mientras se servía comida en su bandeja, Remus también seleccionó algo de comida y se dirigieron a la mesa del fondo.

–Créeme que sus caras no tienen precio, además el ejercicio nos ayuda a bajar el estrés, tantos licántropos juntos pueden provocar peleas.– Ambos tomaron asiento junto a tres hombres y dos mujeres, incluyendo a los tres que lo recibieron más temprano.– Supongo que ya conoces a Cinthya, Benjamín y Pedro, ellos son los que te recibieron.– Remus asintió y saludaba a los tres mencionados, quienes solo asintieron con la cabeza. –Él es Carlos, mi segundo y Alma su esposa.– Ambos saludaron a Remus con una sonrisa, Remus les devolvió la sonrisa más relajado.

–Un gusto conocerlos.– Todos empezaron a comer, Remus solo los escuchaba hablar sobre reportes de vigilancia y otras cosas relacionadas a la manada, a veces el deseo de pertenecer a una manada lo ahogaba, pero no creía que pudiera funcionar, necesitaba a Severus y a Harry para ser feliz.

Después de terminar, Lucas le pidió a Carlos que los acompañará a caminar, el hombre asintió sin problema. Salieron del comedor y varios niños esperaban a Lucas para jugar como había prometido.

–Les prometo que regreso en un rato, empiecen sin mi.– Haciendo algunos pucheros los niños empezaron a jugar y los hombres continuaron su camino.  
–Carlos, el día del ataque de los solitarios, ¿Recuerdas quien los lideraba?– Tomaron asiento en unas bancas de madera, Carlos miró pensativo hacia la copa del árbol junto a ellos.

–Era un hombre raro, parecía como si se fuera a transformar en cualquier momento, y era muy agresivo, casi como si tuviera sed de sangre.– Carlos frunció el ceño al recordar a ese hombre.

–Es él.– Remus cerró los ojos con cansancio, odiaba tener que estar cerca de ese hombre.– Su nombre es Fenrir Greyback, es un licántropo que seguía al mago oscuro que intentó controlar mi país. Necesito encontrarlo y detenerlo, lo conozco y se que intentará convertir a más licántropos solo para tener más integrantes en su manada.– Los dos hombres fruncieron el ceño al escuchar eso, ese tipo de licántropos eran quienes les daba mala fama.

–El día del ataque no eran muchos y al menos tres de ellos se veían más asustados que interesados en el ataque, supongo que los acababa de convertir.– Lucas estaba furioso, su manada estuvo en peligro y el no estuvo ahí para protegerlos.

–¿Crees que intente atacar nuevamente?– Lucas estaría ahí si regresaba ese maldito.

–No lo sé, Greyback puede parecer errático en sus ataques pero no es estúpido, si piensa que puede sacar algún beneficio atacando de nuevo lo hará, tal vez intenté robar a los cachorros, es…es algo que ha hecho antes.– Ambos hombres palidecieron al escuchar lo último, los cachorros eran sagrados para cualquier manada.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro?– Lucas no podía creer que alguien intentara siquiera dañar a un cachorro inocente.

–Por que a mí me convirtió cuando tenía 5 años.– Lucas y Carlos miraron horrorizados al castaño, no podían creerlo. Lucas colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Remus para darle algo de consuelo.

–Te ayudaremos a encontrarlo y a eliminarlo, no puedo permitir que una criatura como él siga vivo. Te pondré en contacto con otras manadas amigas. No te preocupes, ese maldito no convertirá a ni un niño más.– Remus miró sorprendido al alfa, no podía creer que le brindará su ayuda para acabar con el maldito de Greyback.

–Te lo agradezco, no tienes idea de cuanto.– Ambos hombres le sonrieron y lo invitaron a unirse a los cachorros en su juego, con una sonrisa más relajada Remus aceptó.

________________________________

  
En el laboratorio personal del profesor de pociones se podían ver varios calderos en diferentes etapas de elaboración. Severus se movía con fluidez entre las mesas, cortando, midiendo y revolviendo con precisión. En su mente repasaba por centésima vez lo ocurrido en la reunión del día anterior, había sido un milagro que alguien no terminara hechizado.

_Después de tantos gritos y peleas por fin pudieron sentarse a hablar._

_–Deseo iniciar esta reunión informándoles que Severus si, era un mortífago, pero espiaba para mí. Fue él quien nos dio la información de varios ataques que pudimos prevenir, así que les pido que dejen la desconfianza.– Varios miembros miraron a Severus con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que les decía el director._

_–Me parece muy bien Albus, pero eso no lo hace el más indicado para cuidar a un niño pequeño.– El moreno miró con molestia a la mujer, cruzó los brazos fastidiado de la insistencia de la mujer._

_–Yo puedo decirte que no hay nadie más preocupado por Harry que Severus , Molly.– Está vez quien contestó fue Minerva. –Él se ha preocupado por todo, ropa, comida, juguetes y con ayuda de Poppy ha estado al pendiente de la salud de Harry. Puedo asegurarte que Severus es un buen padre para Harry, y el pequeño lo adora.– Severus maldijo a la bruja a la vez que sentía que se sonrojaba._

_–Eso no es de su incumbencia, y yo lo cuido por qué es lo que me ordenó el director.– Lucius, Minerva y Albus se rieron de él, todos habían sido testigos del amor entre ambos morenos. –Como sea, podemos continuar con la maldita reunión.– Esquivó la mirada de todos, eran tan molestos._

_–Esta bien Severus, tranquilo.– Albus dejo de reír y miro al frente. –Hace unos días Severus trajo a mi atención que a pesar del trabajo de los aurores, aún hay varios mortífagos libres y al parecer han huido del país, lo que nos dificulta su búsqueda._

_–Pero Albus, ¿no crees que eso es trabajo de los aurores? Nosotros ya hicimos nuestra parte, sinceramente me gustaría solo disfrutar al fin de la paz.– Uno de los magos a su izquierda habló y el director notó que varios asentía de acuerdo con el comentario._

_–Se que están cansados de está guerra, pero necesitamos atar todos los cabos sueltos, el hecho de que dejemos a estos mortífagos sueltos puede implicar que en un futuro regresen a atacar con más fuerza, se que quieren creer que Voldemort ha sido eliminado.– Varias exclamaciones se escucharon. –Pero yo no estoy tan seguro, y debemos eliminar todas las opciones y recursos que pueda tener para su regreso.– Algunos asintieron con más seguridad que otros._

Severus retiró uno de los calderos del fuego y lo dejó enfriar, le alegraba saber que Albus lo respaldaba, con ayuda de la Orden sería más fácil localizar a los mortífagos fugitivos. Se dirigió a una mesa al fondo de su laboratorio y tomó una caja con frascos de vidrio, los cuales utilizaría para envasar la poción que se enfriaba.

Solo le faltaban dos pociones y podría ir a cenar con Harry, el morenito se ponía de malas si se tardaba mucho para ir por él. Siguió moviéndose por su laboratorio, sentía que sus nervios se calmaban al concentrarse en sus pociones, era una de las razones por las que amaba esa rama de la magia.

_Después de que los magos por fin aceptaron que era necesario actuar lo más rápido posible, fue el turno de Lucius de llamar la atención._

_–Dígame director, ¿Cómo planes hacer eso? Pudieron ir a cualquier lugar.– Todos miraron mal a Lucius por hablarle de esa manera al director._

_–Lo sé Lucius, por eso cuento con su ayuda para encontrar alguna pista.– Albus no se molestó con el comentario de Lucius, sabía que el rubio solo quería hacer enojar a los otros magos._

_–Pues está de suerte, moví algunos de mis contactos y uno de ellos ayudó a Mulciber para salir del país.– Severus miró con sorpresa a su amigo, este no le había informado de eso. –Ni me mires así Severus, tu tampoco me dijiste lo de tu amorcito.– El moreno pateo una vez más al rubio, sabía que el par de ancianos no lo dejarían en paz después de eso. –¡Ah! Cálmate si, además apenas ayer recibí la información, al parecer Mulciber es mas precavido de lo que pensé, le borro la memoria a mi contacto, pero éste tiene una medida de seguridad en casos como estos, así que logró recuperar su memoria y me contactó.– No había sido nada barata esa información, pero valía cada galeón que gastó._

_–¿Te pudo decir tu contacto hacia donde huyó Mulciber?– La pregunta la realizó Kingsley, no le agradaba para nada tener que trabajar con Malfoy pero si la información era confiable les facilitaría mucho las cosas._

_–Si, pero lo más seguro es que Mulciber ya no esté en ese país, mi contacto le facilitó un traslador ilegal hacia Rusia, y lo puso en contacto con otro mago allá quien le ayudaría a cambiar de identidad, el siguiente paso sería ir allá y contactar a esa persona, es la única información que tengo.– Era la única información pero era muy útil._

_–Muy bien Lucius, te agradezco la información, nos será muy útil para seguir el rastro de Mulciber. Ahora Severus.– Severus sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, pero por culpa del estúpido de Lucius fue muy pronto._

_–¿Si Albus?– No iba a voltear, no no._

_–Puedes decirnos de que habla Lucius.– El moreno maldijo nuevamente a su amigo y le lanzó una mirada que prometía dolor, a Lucius se le borró la sonrisa, tal vez no fue tan buena idea._

_–Lupin se está encargando de encontrar a Greyback. Según me informó, una manada de España fue atacada y Lupin cree que pudo haber sido él, así que viajó hacia allá.– Albus y Minerva se miraron al escuchar el nombre de Remus, así que si había algo ahí, interesante._

_–Muy bien, Severus espero que me informes lo que Remus encuentre, parece ser que serás su contacto con la Orden.– Severus podía escuchar la risa en el tono de Albus, maldito viejo._

_–Como sea.– Contestó el moreno intentando fingir indiferencia, el resto de los magos miraban con curiosidad lo que pasaba._

Severus aún tenía que planear su venganza hacia Lucius, tal vez le daría una poción para dejarlo impotente o un tónico para dejarlo calvo, cualquiera de las dos opciones eran buenas. El maldito no sabría por dónde llegaría el golpe, Severus sonrió con maldad.

Después de unos 30 minutos por fin terminó con todas las pociones, solo tenía que terminar de limpiar y podría ir a buscar a su pequeño. Agitó su varita y todos los utensilios se guardaron en su respectivo lugar, ya pondría a algún alumno a lavar sus calderos.

Dando una última revisión al laboratorio por fin salió. Afortunadamente el laboratorio no estaba lejos de sus habitaciones. Después de caminar cinco minutos y regañar a un par de alumnos de cuarto año de su casa por estarse besando en los corredores llegó frente al cuadro de Al-Batani.

–Hola Al– Saludo Severus al cuadro.

–Severus, As-Salaam-Alaikum.– Saludo el mago del cuadro poniendo una mano en su pecho y dando una leve reverencia.

–Wa-Alaikum-Salaam.– Contestó Severus, regresando el saludo, Al le había tenido que enseñar como pronunciar correctamente el saludo, fue un poco difícil pero Al le agradaba así que se esforzó por complacer con ese pequeño detalle al mago árabe.

–El pequeño Harry está impaciente, ha estado preguntando por ti desde hace varios minutos, si te tardabas un poco más la elfina habría tenido que ir por ti.– Severus suspiró cansado, mejor se daba prisa, Harry parecía un angelito, pero cuando estaba de mal humor podía ser muy molesto.

–Gracias Al.– Severus le dio la contraseña y se apresuró a entrar, solo con abrir la puerta ya podía escuchar la voz de Harry llamándolo con enojo.

–¡Papi!– Gritó emocionado, olvidando su mal humor. Severus todavía no se acostumbraba a escuchar a Harry llamándolo así, no lo sentía del todo correcto, pero en el fondo de su corazón le encantaba que Harry decidiera llamarlo así, todo gracias a Draco.

_Después de dejar a los niños bajo el cuidado de la elfina, los niños se pusieron a jugar, primero en silencio y cada uno con su propia juguete, hasta que Draco no pudo más con su curiosidad._

_–Haddy.– Llamó la atención del morenito._

_–Mmm.– Harry estaba muy entretenido apilando sus cubos de madera._

_–¿Tu quedes a panino?– Harry levantó la mirada al escuchar la pregunta tan extraña._

_–Si lo quero, lo quero musho.– Harry dejó sus cubos y miro a Draco directamente._

_–¿Panino es tu papi?– Harry miró confundido a Draco, no entendía por qué le preguntaba eso, y tampoco sabía muy bien que contestar._

_–No se, mi mami y papi se feron, Eruss me cuira y me da besitos.– Harry no estaba muy seguro de su respuesta, él recordaba a su papá James y como jugaban a volar por la sala o cuando su papi sacaba chispas de su varita._

_–Mm esas son cosas de papis, mi papi jueba conmigo y me da besos y me hace coquilla y me abaza y… y también me cuira.– Draco intentaba recordar que otras cosas hacía con su papá._   
_Harry frunció su ceño pensativo, todas esas cosas la hacia con Severus._

_–Pedo…ya teno un papi, no se pere tene do papi.– Harry se sentía muy confundido, él quería mucho a Severus y le gustaba cuando lo abrazaba y lo mecia suavemente hasta que se quedaba dormido, o cuando jugaba con él y hacia sonidos de monstruo, era muy divertido._

_–Pedo tu oto papi no eta, panino es tu papi de mentida.– Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Draco tenía razón Severus podía ser su papá de mentiras, le encantaba la idea, tal vez le podía decir papi también, su nombre era muy complicado y decir papi era mucho más fácil._

_–¡Si! Erus e mi papi e mentida.– Draco sonrió orgulloso al saber que había tenido razón, su mami tenía razón, era un niño muy inteligente._

_Después de eso la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró un hombre pelirrojo con un niño con el mismo color de cabello._

_–Hola pequeños, él es mi hijo y se llama Ron, ¿Qué les parece si juegan juntos un ratito?– Arthur se agachó y dejo al niño sobre la alfombra en la que jugaban los otros niños._

_Harry y Draco se miraron con duda, pero el corazón noble de Harry ganó._

_–Beno, yo mi llamo Haddy y el e Daco.– Draco no estaba muy seguro de jugar con ese niño, no le gustaba su cabello, era tan…rojo._

_–Hoda, yo mi llamo Ron.– Arthur observó que Harry era quien tomaba la iniciativa para incluir a Ron y que Draco estaba un poco reacio para jugar, suponía que la enemistada entre Malfoy y Weasley continuaría una generación más, soltó un suspiro y se levantó._

_–Bueno niños diviertanse mucho, Ron pórtate bien o le diré a mamá.– Ron asintió con miedo, el hombre río al ver el miedo que su hijo le tenía a su madre. Sin decir más salió de la habitación._   
_Harry le acercó sus cubos a Ron y lo invito a jugar, a Draco no le quedó más que jugar con los otros o se aburriría._

Severus tomaría la oportunidad y lo sentía por Potter, pero sentía que el morenito se había hecho un espacio en su corazón y ya no le interesaba negarlo, si él pequeño le quería decir papá, él no se lo iba a impedir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As-Salaam-Alaikum: la paz sea contigo.  
> Wa-Alaikum-Salaam: y tambien la paz este contigo.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, les agradezco sus kudos y los comentarios, eso me motiva a seguir con esta historia.
> 
> Díganme que opinan de la plática de Harry y Draco, en lo personal me encantó escribir esa parte.
> 
> Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :)


	14. Cartas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El corazón de Severus empieza a abrirse al amor, un morenito y un castaño se abren paso para conquistarlo.

Durante la cena de ese día Severus decidió contarle a Albus sobre la carta que recibió de Vladimir, el día anterior con todo lo que pasó había olvidado mencionarlo. Una vez que Severus acomodó a Harry en su silla y le puso su plato, giro para hablar con él directorio.

–Albus ayer olvide mencionarte que recibí noticias de un contacto, él puede ayudarnos a conseguir información.– Albus escuchó atento al moreno, cualquier ayuda sería bienvenida.

–Me parece muy bien Severus, ¿Es de confianza?– Lo menos que necesitaban es poner sobre aviso a los mortífagos.

–Si, confío en él, salvó mi vida una vez, el problema es que necesito ir a verlo a Rumanía, por el momento no se puede mover, pero puede ponerme en contacto con otras personas.– El director frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de que Severus saliera del país, podía ser peligroso.

–No se si sea lo más sensato Severus, las cosas siguen un poco alteradas y algún mortífago podría reconocerte, puede que te consideren un traidor.– Severus sabía eso, pero era sumamente importante que consiguiera la información.

–Lo sé, tampoco me encanta la idea, de cualquier forma estaba pensando ir una vez que inicien las vacaciones, todavía falta un par de semanas.– Albus asintió no muy convencido con la idea del moreno.

–Cambiando de tema, ¿Haz recibido alguna noticia de Remus?, empiezo a preocuparme, tiene días que se fue y lo único que se de él es lo que comentaste ayer.– Severus miró desconfiado al anciano, no estaba seguro si le preguntaba por qué realmente estaba preocupado por Lupin o si solo quería estar de metiche.

–No, no he sabido nada de él, aunque no creo que tarde en ponerse en contacto, si sabe lo que le conviene.– La última parte la dijo en voz baja, se empezaba a preocupar por el lobo.

–Supongo que tienes razón, por favor avísame cualquier cosa que sepas de él.– Necesitaba saber cualquier avance entre esos dos, ya le demostraría a Minerva que lo mejor era darles un empujoncito en la dirección correcta, ya podía escuchar las campañas.

–Papi, no puero.– Varios maestros se sorprendieron al escuchar al pequeño llamar de esa forma al moreno. Severus fingió normalidad, era la primera vez que Harry lo llamaba así fuera de sus habitaciones.

–Tranquilo Harry, déjame ayudarte.– Con toda tranquilidad, fingida, ayuda a Harry a cortar su salchicha en trozos más pequeños.

–No sabía que Harry te llamara papá.– Albus estaba sorprendido, aunque no tanto como los otros maestros, él había sido testigo del cuidado que tenía Severus con Harry y del cariño que sentían él uno con él otro, en su opinión era cuestión de tiempo.

–Ayer comenzó a llamarme así, justo después de la reunión, no estoy seguro de que sea lo más correcto.– Severus aún se sentía inseguro con la situación, no quería que lo acusaran de querer borrar la memoria de los padres de Harry.

–Me parece normal que Harry te llamé así, en todo sentido práctico tu eres su padre, tanto legal como por cariño, es más estoy celoso, si eres papi, yo quiero ser abuelito.– Severus miró con incredulidad al director, aunque lo hizo sentir más tranquilo. –Harry di abuelito.– El pequeño miro al director con su boca manchada de puré. –Anda di abuelito Albus.– El pequeño río por las caras que hacia el anciano.

–¡Belito Abus!– Gritó emocionado y riendo, el director aplaudió complacido.

–Eso Harry yo soy abuelito Albus.– El director le hizo cosquillas en la pansita de Harry.

–¡Belito, belito!– Harry siguió riendo y gritando emocionado. A su lado Severus los miraba divertido, vaya estampa mostraba el distinguido director.

–Albus deja al pobre niño comer en paz.– Tanto Harry como Albus se detuvieron en su juego y giraron a ver a Minerva que iba llegando. –Es muy temprano para que estés malcriando al pobre de Harry.

–Oh querida, simplemente estamos festejando que soy el abuelito Albus.– Minerva alzó una ceja y lanzó una mirada inquisidora a Severus, él joven solo alzó sus hombros. –Harry ahora di abuelita Minerva.

–¡Belita Neva!– Gritó divertido golpeando su cubierto en su mesa, la profesora abrió la boca con sorpresa y se sonrojó levemente al escuchar al pequeño. Albus y Severus rieron al ver la cara de sorpresa de la mujer.

–Muy…muy bien Harry.– Felicitó la mujer aún sorprendida por como la llamo el pequeño, en el fondo están muy conmovida, a quien engañaba le encantaba que el pequeño la llamara así. –Eres un niño muy inteligente.– La profesora acarició el cabello y mejilla del pequeño, Harry le sonrió.

–Bueno, felicidades son abuelos de un niño de año y medio.– Los profesores rieron por el comentario de Severus. –Y tu jovencito, mejor apúrate a terminar tu cena.

_________________________________________

En el territorio de la manada, Remus observaba a un grupo de adolescentes divertirse frente a una fogata, le recordaba cuando los merodeadores eran jóvenes y sin preocupaciones del mundo exterior.

–¿Qué pasa Remus?, ¿Recibiste malas noticias? Vi que mandaste una carta más temprano.– Carlos, el segundo de Lucas se sentó a su lado en el tronco en el que estaba.

–No, seguramente apenas está por llegar la lechuza a Escocia, aún es pronto para recibir una respuesta.– Esperaba con ansias la carta de Severus, lo extrañaba mucho, a él y Harry. –Es solo que ver a los chicos me recuerda a mis amigos, cuando éramos jóvenes y los problema de la guerra nos resultaban tan lejanos.– Remus agachó la cabeza, dolía recordar que era el único que quedaba, el traídor de Black no contaba. Carlos le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó.

–Eran…son muy jóvenes para estar envueltos en una guerra, es lamentable que se pierdan vidas tan jóvenes y llenas de potencial por asuntos tan estúpidos. – Remus asintió. –Pero te entiendo, cuando era joven, había un grupo radical que deseaba que se expulsará a todos los magos que venían de países africanos, lamentable tanto muggles como magos están en contra de la migración que ha existido por años, durante mucho tiempo solo era un disconformidad que se mostraba con un comentario aquí o allá, pero hace 15 años un grupo de magos se organizaron y empezaron a cazar magos de origen africanos, algunos habían nacido aquí y ni siquiera conocían otro país, pero eso no les importaba, solo veían el color de la piel y eso les bastaba.  
Remus observó que Carlos miraba hacia los jóvenes, se notaba que estos recuerdos aún le lastimaban.

–Uno de mis amigos empezó a decir que lo que hacía este grupo era lo correcto, que era necesario, al principio lo tomamos como broma, pero cada día sus comentarios eran más racistas, más violentos, inclusive nos llamó cobardes por no estar de acuerdo con esos ideales.– Carlos soltó una risa mezcla incredulidad y dolor. –Simplemente lo ignoramos, hasta que un día apareció en las noticias, había participado en un ataque a una pequeña comunidad de magos etíopes y éstos se defendieron hasta que llegaron los autores, quienes los liquidaron. Mi amigo tenía 16 años, tenía toda la vida por delante pero se dejó cegar por un ideal estúpido.– El hombre apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos, aún después de tanto tiempo aún le dolía la muerte de Antonio, se sentía culpable por haber ignorado la situación.

–Eras un adolescente, no había manera de que supieras que las cosas se iban a poner así.– Remus apoyó una mano en el hombro de Carlos.

–Créeme que lo sé, nunca me imaginé que Antonio se uniría a ese grupo, él siempre fue el bromista, él que siempre buscaba una aventura o una pelea, lo primero que llegara. Se que no hubiéramos podido hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero aún así siento que pude hacer algo para convencerlo.– Carlos negó con la cabeza, era estúpido seguir pensando en el “hubiera”.

–Uno de mis amigos nos traicionó, los padres de Harry se estaban escondiendo bajo un fidelius y Sirius los vendió, él era el guardián y le contó la ubicación a quien-tu-sabes, ese día perdí a todos mi amigos y quedé solo.– La voz de Remus se rompió, era la primera vez que hablaba de esto con alguien. –Solo me queda Harry y lo cuidare con mi vida si es necesario.– Remus se limpio con rapidez una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

–Muy bien, basta de malos recuerdos.– Carlos se puso de pie y talló su cara con su mano. –Ahora solo nos queda ver hacia el frente, tú tienes al pequeño Harry y yo a mi Alma, ven vamos por unas cervezas, además le prometí a Lucas que te mostraría el territorio de la manada.

______________________________________

Una vez terminadas sus clases de ese día, Severus calificaba algunos trabajos en su oficina. A su lado, en el piso, Harry se entretenía jugando con sus juguetes. Ambos haciendo sus cosas en un silencio cómodo hasta que un pop los interrumpió.

–Amo profesor, Connie le trae una carta.– La elfina se acercó al moreno y le extendió la carta, Severus la tomo sin dudarlo, sospechaba que era de Remus.

–Gracias Connie, puedes retirarte.– La elfina dio una reverencia y con otro pop desapareció.

Severus habría el sobre y confirmo que era una carta del castaño, dio un suspiro, al fin se comunicaba el ingrato, rápidamente leyó la carta.

  
_Querido Severus:_

_Se que muy posiblemente estés molesto por qué me tarde en enviar una carta, aunque sé que lo negarás. Afortunadamente pude ponerme en contacto con la manada, aún que me costó un poco llegar hasta ellos, están muy apartados de la civilización._

_Al parecer Greyback los atacó poco antes de que llegara, afortunadamente para ellos no sufrieron ninguna perdida, solo daño material. Lucas, el alfa, ha accedido a ayudarme en la búsqueda, de hecho me presentará a un par de alfas, parece que estamos de suerte, espero que muy pronto lo encontremos y lo detengamos, te extraño mucho, a ti y a Harry._

_Se que te sientes inseguro sobre lo nuestro y lo único que deseo en este mundo es demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy y lo mucho que los amo. Mi más grande deseo es formar una familia contigo y Harry. Solo dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que para mí solo existes tu y nadie más._

_Se que muy seguramente estás frunciendo el ceño por mis cursilerías, pero no me importa, te amo y te lo diré las veces que sean necesarias hasta que tú cabezota lo entienda. Dale un beso de mi parte a Harry y salúdame a todos en el colegio, espero poder mantenerte al tanto de lo que sucede aquí, espero tu carta con ansias._

_Besos, Remus._

Severus termino de leer la carta con la cara roja y los ojos brillosos con un par de lágrimas que no dejó caer, estúpido lobo cursi. Aunque no podía negar que su corazón latía rápidamente, leer que Remus lo amaba tan abiertamente hacia que su corazón doliera un poquito, aunque seguía inseguro de darle la oportunidad que Remus le pidió antes de irse, empezaba a pensar que podía ser un poco egoísta y buscar su propia felicidad.

De pronto un jalón en su pierna lo sacó de sus pensamientos, bajó su mirada y se encontró con una ojos verdes que lo miraban con curiosidad. El moreno se talló la cara con una mano y levantó a Harry.

–Mira Harry, Remus nos mandó una carta.– El pequeño tomó la carta y la arrugó con sus manitas. –Creo que tenemos que contestarle, pero primero debemos hablar con tu abuelo.– Severus tomó la carta y la dejo en su cajón, se levantó con Harry en brazos y se dirigió con a la oficina del director, después de hablar con él le mandaría una carta a Remus, con los detalles de la junta y tal vez una respuesta a su petición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levanté la mano quien quiere recibir una carta como esa de su crush <3
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, les agradezco los kudos y los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.
> 
> Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo cap ;)


	15. Un rubio en aprietos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pista que los llevaría a Mulciber ya no está, Lucius tendrá problemas y Severus no es de gran ayuda.

Remus entro a su cabaña después de trabajar en la reconstrucción del almacén de la manada, ya que estaría varios días con ellos, decidió que les ayudaría, a falta de algo más que hacer, dejó las herramientas que Carlos le había prestado. Al principio le sorprendió que decidieran construir del modo Muggle pero al final le pareció interesante.

Sobre el respaldo del sillón le esperaba una lechuza marrón, traía dos sobres atados a su pata. Remus se apresuró a desatar las cartas, estaba ansioso de saber de Severus y Harry, aunque no se imaginaba de quién sería la otra. 

Una vez que consiguió las cartas fue a la cocina por un trozo de pan que le había sobrado de su desayuno.

–Lo siento linda, es todo lo que tengo.– La lechuza le mando una mirada molesta y con indignación tomó el trozo de pan y voló a lo alto de un pequeño librero. –Prometo conseguirte algo mejor la próxima vez.– Con emoción regreso su atención a las cartas, una era de Severus como ya esperaba y la otra era de Albus, dejó la segunda sobre la mesa y empezó a leer la del moreno.

 _Estimado lobo pulgoso desconsiderado_.

Remus hizo un gesto de dolor, ya sabía que Severus se molestaría con él por tardar tanto en contestar.

_Me alegra saber que no fuiste destrozado por miembros de la manada, aún te necesito para mis planes. Agradezco que por fin me hayas mandado noticias tuyas, creí que tendría que repartir planfletos con tu cara y la leyenda de lobo desaparecido, no que tuviera la intención de ofrecer recompensa._

_Hablé con Albus, acerca de tu viaje y lo he convencido de usar los recursos de la Orden para iniciar la búsqueda de McNair mientras tú te enfocas en Grayback, tuvimos una horrible reunión con la Orden y Lucius, pésima idea, y ya tenemos una pista, supongo que en un par de días sabremos más de sus movimientos, por ahora espero las vacaciones para encontrarme con un contacto que tal vez pueda ayudarnos._   
_Por el momento es toda la información que tenemos, ah y Albus sabe que tú y yo estamos en contacto, se que te envío una carta, ignora lo que te diga el viejo chocho, Lucius le metió la estúpida idea de que tenemos algo, cosa que tú y yo sabemos no es cierto, aún. Cómo sea mantente vivo y no hagas tonterías._

_P.D. Harry te manda saludos._   
_Severus._

Remus sentía sus mejillas doler de tanto sonreír, aunque Severus tratara de ocultarlo, él sabía que el moreno lo extrañaba, hablaría con Lucas, tal vez el encuentro con los alfas pudiera esperar un par de semana, después de todo pronto sería Navidad y dudaba que Greyback se moviera en esas fechas, con la gente yendo de un lado para otro, era muy arriesgado para el licántropo lanzarse a un ataque.

Después de un par de minutos soñando despierto sobre su encuentro con el moreno, reaccionó y recordó la otra carta, sin prisas la tomó y empezó a leer.

_Querido Remus:_

_Me alegró escuchar que te encontrabas bien, aunque me hubiera encantado saber de tu aventura por ti mismo. Estaba preocupado por ti, querido muchacho, afortunadamente me enteré del plan que tú y Severus idearon, debo confesar que me adormecí en mis laureles, Severus tenía razón al decirme que era de suma importancia detener a los mortífagos restantes._

_Se que muy seguramente Severus ya te ha informado de los planes de la Orden, por lo tanto no te aburriré con eso, pero deseo tocar otro tema contigo._   
_Me preocupa que Severus desea encontrarse con su contacto en Rumanía, ya lo conoces y no desea darme ningún detalle del hombre, se que no debería preocuparme pero sabes que su posición quedó comprometida con la caída de Voldemort y temo que los mortífagos lo vean como traidor y lo ataquen mientras está lejos, es por esto que me atrevo a pedirte que vayas con él, tal vez puedas tomarte un tiempo de tu misión con la manada y vengas al colegio y me ayudes a convencer a Severus de que tú compañía traerá tranquilidad a este viejo chocho, tu sabes que ustedes son muy importantes para mí._

_Con cariño, Albus._

Remus suspiró y apoyó la frente en su palma, era obvio el chantaje emocional del viejo, pero en el fondo le preocupó la seguridad de Severus, lo conocía y sabía que podía ser muy testarudo y despreocupado de su seguridad, definitivamente hablaría con Lucas, de ninguna manera dejaría que Severus viajara solo a encontrarse con un mago desconocido. Bueno, le agradecía a Albus la escusa perfecta para regresar al colegio.  
Se levantó y fue a buscar papel y tinta, tenía cartas que contestar, no quería que su moreno se molestara con él por tardar en contestar.

__________________________________

  
Frente a un gran escritorio de caoba, Lucius maldecía su suerte, maldita la hora en que hizo un pacto de hermandad con Severus, si no hubieran prometido ayudarse el uno al otro, ese día en su séptimo año, no estaría en este predicamento.

Arrojóla carta que estaba leyendo e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, si no moría del estrés, Narcisa lo haría por lo que tenía que hacer.

Se presionó el puente de la nariz y meditó, ¿Cómo solucionar este problema, ayudar a su hermano y no ser asesinado por su hermosa esposa? Todo eso antes de que terminara el día, estaba jodido.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta francesa detrás de su escritorio, la abrió y salió al balcón del cual podía observar gran parte de los terrenos de la mansión, apoyó sus manos en el borde y respiro, tratando de tranquilizarse. Después de un par de minutos de meditación, escucho las risas de su pequeño Dragón.

Con una sonrisa observó a Narcisa y a Draco. Ambos sentados sobre una manta en el jardín, el pequeño trataba de ponerse en pie con la ayuda de su madre. El corazón del rubio dolió del orgullo y amor que sintió al ver esa imagen, sus dos amores felices y sin preocupaciones. Con un demonio, él solucionaría el problema, solucionaría cualquier cosa con tal de mantener esas risas despreocupadas. Carajo eso sonó muy Gryffindor en su mente, pero no importaba.  
Con determinación en la mirada, regresó a su despacho, tomó un poco de polvos flu y gritó el nombre de Severus.

Severus y Harry estaban acostados en la salita, hojas, colores y crayolas desperdigados por todo el lugar, el morenito estaba concentrado en su dibujo, su hoja era una explosión de colores, garabatos en verde, rojo y azul principalmente. Severus también estaba enfocado en su dibujo, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se permitió relajarse y disfrutar de la actividad, gracias a Harry estaba redescubriendo cosas que le gustaba hacer de pequeño.

–Mida papi.– El moreno mayor levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz del pequeño.

–Es…muy bonito Harry.– La verdad el moreno no tenía idea de que era el dibujo, eran solo garabatos y rayones.

–Ete tú y ete yo y ete Emus.– El pequeño se recargo en el adulto mientras explicaba su obra maestra. Así de tranquilos y relajados estaban cuando se escuchó un rugido de la chimenea, alguien venía.  
Severus observó con sorpresa como su amigo/hermano salía con prisa de la chimenea, nada parecido a su acostumbrada pasividad.

–¿Paso algo Lucius? ¿Dónde están Narcisa y Draco?– El rubio no contesto, camino directo a uno de los sillones y se dejó caer exhausto. Ambos morenos observaron curiosos al rubio.

–Narcisa va a matarme y es tu culpa.– Severus alzó la ceja un poco ofendido, él no tenía la menor idea de lo que su amigo hablaba.

–¿Disculpa?– El moreno se levantó y se acercó al sillón con los brazos cruzados. –No tengo la menor idea de que hablas, no quieras echarme la culpa de tus estupideces, ni siquiera he hablado con tu mujer en varios días.– El rubio respiró hondo y miro a su amigo.

–Mi contacto en Rusia amaneció muerto.– Severus dio un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa, dejó caer sus brazos y se sentó al lado de Lucius. –Creo que Mulciber está limpiando su rastro, tendré que ir yo mismo a Rusia para tratar de averiguar con quién puso en contacto Iván a Mulciber para cambiar de identidad, era nuestra única pista.

–¿Cuándo planeas ir?– Severus observó que su amigo se tallaba la cara con cansancio.

–Tengo un translador listo para mañana a primera hora, fue lo más pronto que conseguí, el problema es que pasado mañana es mi aniversario con Narcisa.– El moreno hizo un gesto de dolor, ahora entendía la preocupación de su amigo, efectivamente Narcisa iba a matarlo.

–¿No puedes mandar a uno de tus esbirros?– Su amigo negó con los ojos cerrados.

–Que más quisiera, pero nadie sabía sobre Iván, teníamos un contacto directo y después de ésto no quiero que Mulciber se de cuenta que estamos tras él, ya demostró ser bastante paranoico.– Harry levantó su mirada y vio a ambos adultos sentados uno al lado del otro con la mirada perdida en el techo, que raro eran los adultos pensó mientras tomaba otra hoja he iniciaba otro dibujo.

–¿Recuerdas lo que Narcisa te pidió hace 3 años? Cuando llegaste casi llorando que tu mujercita te quería violar.– Severus río al ver la cara sonrojada de su amigo.

–Si y ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi problema?– En el fondo el rubio sabía cuál sería la idea de Severus.

–Bueeeno ya que no podrás estar en su aniversario, podrías cumplir con sus oscuros deseos, que mejor regalo que la virginidad de tu aristocratico culito.– El rubio se puso de pie de un brinco, el moreno soltó una sonora carcajada.

–¡Estas loco! Nunca debí contarte eso.– Aún recordaba el día que su esposa, novia en ese momento, le pidió que le permitiera meterle un juguete en su preciada retaguardia, siempre fue consiente de esa veta pervertida en su esposita, en público podía ser una perfecta dama pero en la privacidad de sus habitaciones la rubia era una fiera, cosa de la que siempre había disfrutado, hasta ese día.

–Oh vamos Lucius, créeme puedes disfrutarlo mucho.– Lucius volteo a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa, Severus se arrepintió inmediatamente de estar molestando a su amigo.

–Supongo que tú eres todo un experto en el tema, aún recuerdo que en una salida a Hogsmeade que vine a visitarte, llegaste 20 minutos tarde y con una misteriosa cojera.– El rostro de Severus estaba de un rojo profundo. –Es más recuerdo que ni siquiera quisiste sentarte, estuviste parado todo el tiempo.

–Bueno como sea, ya te di una opción, allá tu como amansas a tu fiera, pero no va a ser nada fácil y lo sabes, está vez un collar de diamantes no te va a salvar.– Lucius maldijo en voz baja, sabía que Severus tenía razón.

–Lo pensaré, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué has sabido de tu lobo?– El rostro de Severus que ya había logrado deshacerse del sonrojo volvió a colorearse levemente.

–Ayer recibí una carta de él, vendrá en unos días, al parecer no podrá seguir con la búsqueda de Greyback hasta enero, así que mejor decidió volver para pasar Navidad con nosotros.– El moreno se empeño en no mirar la cara de su amigo, podía sentir su sonrisita molesta.

–¡Oh! Será una hermosa Navidad.– El rubio río escandalosamente al ver las orejas de su amigo ponerse rojas.

–Ya me contarás cómo te va con Narcisa, te prepararé una opción para el dolor no te preocupes.– El rubio se atragantó con su risa y empezó a toser.

–Esta bien Severus tu ganas.– Después de un último suspiro el rubio se puso de pie y camino hacia la chimenea y se dirigió a su mansión.

El moreno se levantó para tomar a Harry y llevarlo a darse un baño de burbujas antes de comer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, nunca había tardado tanto en actualizar, la verdad me he pasado estos días viendo anime, series y más anime, hay que aprovechar.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. Estoy pensando si hacer un One-shot del castigo de Lucius, me imagino a Narcisa como dominatrix y al pobre Lucius amarrado como cerdo para sacrificio, díganme si les gustaría.
> 
> Gracias por leer y por los kudos, nos leemos el próximo capítulo (espero no tardar tanto) :P


	16. Buscando información

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un molesto Lucius viaja a buscar información de Mulciber y Remus regresa al colegio, ¿acaso Severus lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos o seguirá rechazándolo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, se que ya pasó casi un año, pero les traigo una ofrenda de paz, espero que la disfruten ;)

-“ _Hablando en ruso”_

  
Remus caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, tenia un par de horas de haber llegado de España, había pasado al callejón Diagon por un par de regalos para sus morenos favoritos. Los pasillos estaban vacíos pues era la hora de la comida, seguramente todos ya se encontraban en el comedor.

Su idea era entrar por la puerta lateral, quería darles una sorpresa. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y vio que Severus estaba concentrado cortando en pequeños pedazos la comida de Harry y el morenito veía muy entretenido a su papá, Remus se acercó en silencio cuando Harry levantó la mirada hacia él, el castaño pudo ver la felicidad en el pequeño al verlo, en verdad lo había extrañado.

-¡Papi! ¡Emus! – El pequeño grito antes de que Remus terminara de acercarse, vio como el moreno mayor levantaba la cabeza rápidamente, su corazón se saltó un latido al ver los ojos brillantes de su Sev, ¡Demonios! Si que los había extrañado.

-Vaya, hasta que te dignaste a venir, ¿Te divertiste correteando con tus amigos pulgosos? – Remus sonrió al escuchar su tono, Severus había dicho todo eso con la mirada fija en el plató de Harry, como si en sus ojos no hubiera visto sus emociones, el pequeño daba brinquitos en su asiento y alzaba sus brazos, Remus soltó una carcajada que atrajo la vista de varios alumnos.

-Oh Sev, sabia que me ibas a extrañar – Respondió mientras se inclinaba para levantar a Harry. – Sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti y Harry. – El castaño sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido del moreno.

-Querido muchacho, me alegra ver nos puedas acompañar a celebrar las fiestas. – Comentó el director compartiendo una mirada nada discreta con la subdirectora, la cual sonrió con malicia. Severus miró a ambos ancianos con sospecha, algo traían entre manos esos viejos chismosos.

-Gracias director, no hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar. – Comentó el castaño mientras colocaba a Harry en su silla nuevamente. – Y Sev te traje algo que se que te encanta. – Le susurró a Severus mientras se inclinó. Remus sonrió al ver el escalofrío que le había provocado al moreno.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Las noches en San Petersburgo eran frías, pero una noche de diciembre podría dejarte congelado si no encontrabas un refugio.

Lucius caminaba tratando de cubrirse lo más posible con su abrigo, el clima en Londres por lo general no era nada placido, pero ese frío realmente le podía quitar las ganas de vivir a alguien, después de vagar de un lugar a otro buscando pistar del hombre que buscaba por fin tenía una pista sólida de quien podía ser la última persona en haber visto a Mulciber.

Mas valía que la pista fuera buena, la discusión que tuvo con su mujer antes de tomar el translador lo había dejado muy molesto, no con ella sino con la situación, el saber que su esposa estaba molesta y sufrir con ese maldito frío estaba acabando con su paciencia.

Dio vuelta en la siguiente calle y llegó a un callejón sin salida, aparentemente, se acercó a la pared del fondo y sacó su varita, en pared habían dos pequeñas lámparas llenas de hollín, con su varita tocó ambas lámparas y sin pensarlo atravesó la pared. De inmediato lo recibió las luces rojas afuera de varios locales, lo que le daba su nombre al lugar, Rayon krasnykh fonarey, El barrio rojo. El lugar donde lo peor de la sociedad rusa mágica, algo parecido al Callejón Knockturn pero más despiadado.

Según el último tipo con el que habló, cualquiera que quisiera desaparecer y tuviera el dinero suficiente, iría a ver a Nikolav, un mago experto en crear vidas falsas, al parecer aun mejor en el negocio que Iván, y según ese tipo, podía encontrar a Nikolav en una librería de segunda mano y así ahí se dirigía.

Llego a un pequeño local sin ventanas con una puerta de madera oscuro, se preguntó si era ese el color de la madera o si eran años se suciedad acumulada, con gesto de asco empujó la puerta. De inmediato lo recibió el aroma a libros viejos y polvo acumulado, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se cubrió la nariz, le gustaban el aroma a libros como a cualquier amante de la lectura pero al no haber ventanas el aroma era demasiado molesto.

El lugar parecía vacío, y con poca iluminación, apenas un par de velas en un pequeño mostrador abarrotado de libros en diferentes estados de daño, Lucius miró hacia todos lado pero parecía que en verdad estaba vacío el lugar. De pronto escucho el ruido de algunos libros cayendo y sacó rápidamente su varita. Detrás de una torre de libros salió un anciano sosteniendo un par libro que lo miró asombrado.

- _Buenas noches joven_.- El anciano mago siguió su camino sin prestarle atención. – _¿En que puedo ayudarlo?_. – Lucius caminó hacia el pequeño mostrador y guardó su varita.

- _Me han comentado que en este lugar puedo encontrar a Nikolav_. – Lucius miró atentamente la reacción del ruso, el hombre lo miró fijamente como evaluándolo. – _Tengo un trabajo para él_. El anciano siguió observándolo, su mirada se volvió calculadora, como tratando de descifrar si Lucius no representaba una amenaza.

 _-¿Qué clase de trabajo?_ – Lucius sonrió al escuchar la avaricia en el tono del anciano.

- _Uno por el que estoy dispuesto a pagar muy bien._ – Dijo sacando una bolsa de cuero de su bolsillo interior, soltó la bolsa en el mostrado y se escuchó el sonido metálico de las monedas, el anciano rápidamente tomó la bolsa y al brío, sus ojos brillaron al ver las monedas de oro brillar con la luz de las velas.

- _Muy bien, espere aquí._ – El anciano camino hacia una pequeña puerta que Lucius no había notado cuando entró, lo que sí noto, es que el anciano se había llevado la bolsa, sonrió, el anciano había mordido él anzuelo.

Después de un largo minuto de espera, otro mago salió por la puerta, era un hombre de unos 50 años, de corta estatura pero hombros anchos, su cabello salpicado de canas y un ceño fruncido. El rubio noto que el mago traía la misma bolsa que el anciano se había llevado. El hombre caminó hacia el mostrador y aventó la bolsa con brusquedad.

- _¿Quién eres y que quieres?_ – El hombre se cruzó de brazos y esperó por una respuesta.

- _Preferiría no mencionar mi nombre, a decir verdad solo quiero comprar algo de información._ – Lucius comino por la tienda tratando de aparentar indiferencia, el hombre descruzó lentamente los brazos y metió su mano en su bolsillo, Lucius que no había perdido detalló de los movimientos del hombre se apresuró y sacó su propia varita.

-¡Desmaius! – Gritó el rubio pero el otro hombre logró esquivar el hechizo y contraatacó con otro hechizo que mandó al rubio contra una pila de libros, el rubio se levantó lo más rápido posible y se ocultó detrás de una torre de libros, Lucius suspiro, esperaba poder conseguir la información fácilmente y regresar a casa antes que terminara el día para poder celebrar su aniversario pero al parecer no lo lograría.

Lanzó un hechizo de espejo para poder ver los movimientos del hombre y noto que el hombre estaba a punto de atacarlo nuevamente, sin pensarlo lanzó un hechizo aturdido contra el hombre y escuchó el ruido sordo de un cuerpo al caer al piso.

Con un gemido logró ponerse de pie, se había llevado un buen golpe en la espalda al caer en los libros. Con otro suspiro caminó hacia ambas puertas y las selló con magia. Solo le faltaba que regresara el anciano y éste también intentara hechizarlo. Cinco minutos después tenía al hombre atado a una silla, listo para el interrogatorio. Le lanzó un ennervate y esperó paciente a que el hombre recuperara la conciencia.

- _Sabes, esperaba hacer esto por las buenas, tuve que postergar un compromiso por esto así que no se estoy de muy buen humor y tu estupidez solo ha empeorado mi humor._ – Lucius le mandó un hechizo punzante leve, sonrió al escuchar el gemido del hombre, el hechizo no era tan doloroso como un cruciatus pero si era bastante molesto. - _Así que, ¿Qué tal si me das la información que busco, te dejo el oro y me voy a mi compromiso? Creo que así ganamos todos, no lo crees._ – El hombre le lanzó una mirada de odio.

- _No se que buscas maldito bastardo, pero por mi te puedes ir al carajo_. – El rubio lo miró con molestia, ésto le iba a tomar algo de tiempo.

- _Mira, solo quiero saber si un hombre vino a verte en la última semana, lo estoy buscando y alguien me dijo que tú te especializas en darle una nueva identidad a quien lo pueda paga._ – El hombre lo siguió viendo fijamente.

 _-No hablo de mis clientes, es malo para el negocio._ \- Lucius le lanzó otro hechizo punzante, le molestaba tener que recurrir a eso pero no pensaba seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

 _-No deseo que me hable de toda tu cartera de clientes, solo estoy buscando a este hombre en específico, es un mortífago que escapó después de la caída del Señor Oscuro._ – El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido, al parecer no conocía a fondo a sus clientes.

 _-Espera, está bien, te dire, no quiero nada que ver con ese tipo de gente, trato con delincuentes de todo tipo pero con los mortifagos es diferente._ \- Lucius sonrió, ni siquiera tuvo que descubrirse el brazo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Severus observaba como Remus y Harry se revolcaban en el piso de su sala. Sonrió discretamente al escuchar las carcajadas de ambos. Llevaba una hora calificando trabajos de sus alumnos pero no había logrado terminar de leer el pergamino que tenía en sus manos desde hace 10 minutos por estar embobado viendo a esos dos jugar. Se forzó a bajar la mirada, se sentía como un tonto por estar perdiendo el tiempo pero le encantaba escuchar esas risas. Trato por otros 15 minutos corregir los trabajos y al fin había logrado volver a concentrarse cuando sintió una presencia a su lado.

-Sev, Harry se quedó dormido, ¿está bien si lo llevo a su cuna? – Severus parpadeó sorprendido y Remus lo observó con una sonrisa, lo había tomado por sorpresa, algo muy raro en el moreno.

-Si claro, adelántate voy en un momento. – El castaño asintió y se llevó al morenito a su habitación. El moreno observó como el otro se iba y se talló la cara con frustración, odiaba como lo hacía sentir el castaño, se sentía vulnerable y él odiaba sentirse vulnerable. Se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación de Harry. Al llegar observó la espalda del castaño que estaba inclinado en la cuna mientras acomodaba la cobija sobre el cuerpecito de un dormido Harry. Severus se sonrojó al recordar las ocasiones en las que él se aferraba a esa espalda.

Remus se incorporó y le sonrió mientras le hacía espacio para que se acercara a darle el beso de buenas noches al pequeño. Severus se acercó y podía sentir el calor del cuerpo a su lado, se inclinó y besó la frente de su morenito, se incorporó y giró a ver a Remus, Severus vio todo el deseo del lobo en sus ojos, pasó saliva nervioso e intentó alejarse del castaño.

-Ya es tarde, creo que…- Unos labios sobre los suyos le impidieron seguir hablando. Remus rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo. Severus soltó un gemido bajito al sentir su pecho con el del otro. El moreno le puso las manos en los hombros y lo empujó con suavidad.

-Aquí no. – El castaño sintió que su sangre hervía al escuchar la voz susurrante y ronca del moreno. Remus lo soltó y observó al moreno girar y salir de la habitación, embobado viendo el trasero del moreno lo siguió como borrego. Llegaron a la sala y el moreno se dejó caer nervioso al sillón. Quería pero no quería caer en los encantos del castaño, aunque Remus no se había cansado de disculparse y tratar de arreglar las cosas, sentía que en el momento que lo aceptara algo iba a pasar y él terminaría una vez más con el corazón roto. Brincó al sentir como el castaño caía en el sillón junto a él.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo no te di tu sorpresa, mañana le daré la suya a Harry. – Remus se levantó y caminó hacia otro de los sillones, donde había dejado las bolsas con las qué llegó. Sacó una pequeña caja negra y regresó a su lugar. Sin decir nada le extendió la caja al moreno. Severus vio la cara del lobo y vio su sonrisa sincera, sonrió con timidez y tomó la caja, le resultaba familiar. Cuando la vio más de cerca la reconoció, eran unos chocolates amargos rellenos de cerezas bañadas en whisky de fuego, se sonrojó al recordar la última vez que los había probado.

Fue en una de sus citas con Remus, ese día habían logrado despistar a los estupidos de sus amigos y caminaban con tranquilidad por el pueblo hasta que llegaron a Honeydukes, él sabía que al castaño le encantaban los chocolates así que imaginó que Remus deseaba reabastecer su reservas. Remus lo tomó de la mano y lo jalo al interior, afortunadamente el lugar no estaba tan abarrotado.

Al centro del lugar había una pequeña vitrina que exhibía el chocolate estrella del local, Severus vio que a Remus casi se le salía la saliva al ver el dulce, él sinceramente no le encontraba el chiste.

-¿Vas a comprarlos? – Le preguntó finalmente, ya se había cansado de estar ahí parado como si nada. El castaño se frotó la barbilla pensativo, esos chocolates no eran excesivamente caros pero no podría comprar tantos como tenía planeado si los llevaba, giró para pedirle su opinión a Severus y vio su cara de aburrimiento, sonrió por que sabía que al moreno no le gustaba demasiado lo dulce, pero si probaba esos chocolates estaba seguro que le encantarían. Con su decisión hecha tomó una de las cajas y caminó al mostrador. Con su compra hecha regresó con su novio y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a otro lugar. Cabe decir que a Severus le encantaron los chocolates y los métodos de disuasión del castaño.

En el presente el moreno se sonrojó aún más al recordar cómo se comieron esos chocolates, bueno los que alcanzaron a llegar a su boca.

-Esos chocolates me traen buenos recuerdos. – Remus sonrió como el depredador que vivía en su interior al ver la cara sonrojada del moreno, le encantaba verlo tan fuera de su imagen estoica. -Recuerdas que ese día fuimos a la casa de los gritos y nos.. - El castaño no pudo terminar pues Severus se aventó y le tapó la boca.

-Si, si me acuerdo mm… - Ahora fue moreno el que no pudo continua. Remus aprovechó la posición del moreno y lo terminó de colocar sobre su regazo, quitó la mano del moreno que estaba su boca y jaló al otro hacia su boca. El moreno trato de separarse pero el castaño había aprovechado la sorpresa y rodearlo por completo. Después de un par de segundos Severus se rindió y se participó en el beso con ganas, pasó sus manos por el cabello castaño, se sentía tan bien el sentir esos labios tibios sobre los suyos, gimió al sentir las manos de Remus bajar por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y sentir como apretaba sus nalgas y lo acercaba aún más a él. Ambos se separaron para soltar un fuerte gemido al sentir sus duras hombrías frotarse, Remus atacó directamente al blanco cuello del moreno y regaba varios besos mientras Severus comenzó a frotarse contra el cuerpo caliente de Remus.

El lobo sentía que iba a explotar solo de sentir los movimientos del moreno sobre él, con desesperación empezó a deshacer los botones de la camisa que vestía el moreno, Severus lo imitó y con igual o más desesperación empezó a jalonear las ropas de Remus.

Después de un minuto de pelear con la ropa por fin quedaron con los torsos descubiertos. Remus se alejó un segundo para admirar la piel blanca como mármol del otro y paseó sus manos por su pecho delgado, observó la cara de Severus mientras acariciaba ambos pezones, se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar los gemidos de su amor, le encantaba lo sensible que era en esa área, hacia las cosas más divertidas, sin dejar de observarlo pellizcó uno de los pezones y gimió cuando Severus se frotó con más fuerza con su entrepierna, sin soltar el pezón que tenía entre los dedos empezó a lamer con suavidad el otro y después a succionar, gimió de dolor al sentir como Severus jalaba su cabello desesperado por alejarlo de esa zona, eran demasiadas sensaciones para su cuerpo.

Al final el castaño separó su boca y atacó la boca de Severus nuevamente, mordisqueó su labio mientras bebía los gemidos del moreno mientras se mecía sobre su erección. Sin resistirlo más lo tumbó sobre el sillón y mientras seguía comiéndole la boca con su mano derecha acarició al moreno sobre la tela de su pantalón, definió la forma de su miembro erecto mientras bajaba a su cuello y mordía esa zona entre cuello y el hombro que sabía derretía al moreno.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado. – Gimió en su oído mientras bajaba lentamente el cierre del moreno. Se incorporó y observó su obra. Severus yacía en el sillón sin camisa, con su pene erecto al aire, su cuerpo brillaba por el sudor y su cara enrojecida por la pasión y la vergüenza que le provocaba sentir la mirada del lobo sobre su cuerpo. Todos creían que el castaño era un tipo tímido y amable, y lo era, excepto cuando estaba excitado, en momento como esos era más parecido al lobo en el que se convertía una vez al mes.

-Deja de comerme con la mirada lobo. – Le reclamó molesto, odiaba sentirse como la presa.

-Solo estoy admirando tu belleza, pensé que nunca más podría volver a verte de esta manera. – Le contestó con voz ronca afectada por el placer. Comenzó a desabrocharse su propio pantalón y sacó su miembro hinchado de placer y lo frotaba ligeramente para calmar el dolor que empezaba a sentir.

-Pues mas te vale que te apresures o esta si será la última vez que me vez así. – Exclamó con molestia el moreno mientras veía fijamente la mano del castaño moverse sobre su ereccion, el castaño sonrió al ver al otro lamerse los labios con deseo y con lentitud fue colocando su cuerpo sobre el otro más pequeño hasta que cubrió con su piel por completo al otro.

Severus rodeó el cuello del castaño y atacó su boca con ferocidad, era como si quisiera castigarlo por tomarse tanto tiempo contemplando su cuerpo. Remus se apoyó en su codo para poder observar con cuidado el rostro del moreno, con la mano que se había estado acariciando rodeó firmemente la ereccion del otro, casi termina al escuchar el fuerte gemido que soltó el otro, observó con asombro las facciones deformadas por el placer, el pecho que subía y bajaba por la respiración entrecortada por el placer.

Remus dio un brinco de sorpresa al sentir la mano del moreno apretándole un glúteo con fuerza, soltó un quejido y movió su mano con más rapidez y lo apretó un poco más fuerte. Severus solo podía sentir el calor y el placer que se concentraban en su vientre, como iba creciendo como si quisiera cubrirlo por completo, inconscientemente empezó a levantar sus caderas buscando más fricción con esa maravillosa mano. Soltó un gemido más al sentir al castaño mordisqueando su lóbulo.

Remus se frotaba desesperado contra la cadera de Severus, ¡Dios!, esa expresión en la cara de Severus estaba acanto con su cordura. Como un náufrago se lanzó desesperado contra la boca del moreno, sentía que el otro estaba cerca y deseaba sentir su orgasmo en todo su cuerpo, se testigo de lo que él provocaba en su cuero.

-¡Re…Remus! Ya… voy a… - Remus sonrió al escuchar la voz temblorosa de Severus, tan hábil con las palabras pero deshecho en el calor de la pasión.

-Hazlo, quiero verte. – Susurró Remus en su oído mientras aumentaba la presión de su mano y sus embistes contra el cuerpo sudoroso frente a él. El moreno soltó otro gemido y Remus observó extasiado al moreno derramarse en su mano y ver gotas blancas cubriendo el vientre del moreno. Con ferocidad y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse Remus se volvió a colocar sobre él y se frotó con furia sobre el pene flácido del otro. Sin pensarlo Severus los rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó con fuerza, Remus gimió dentro de la boca del moreno al sentir su orgasmo, se dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre el cuerpo tibio debajo de él.

Severus acarició suavemente la espalda llena de cicatrices y regó suaves besos por el rostro del castaño, a Remus le encantaba esta faceta del moreno, tan suave, tan cariñosa. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado y seguían teniendo 16 años, escondiéndose en un salón vacío para darse un poco de amor. No quería abrir los ojos y romper con su tonta fantasía.

-Esta bien, lo admito. – El castaño levantó la cabeza con curiosidad al escuchar al moreno hablar, le lanzó una mirada confundida. – Tu ganas. – Remus lo seguía viendo con más confusión al ver la sonrisa abierta del moreno. – Si te extrañe. – Al castaño le tomó tres segundos entender las palabras del moreno. Soltó una fuerte carcajada y se lanzó a los labios de Severus y lo besó. Por fin había regresado a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado de su sorpresa XD, en el próximo veremos si a Lucius lo van a castigar o si sus moretones le ganaran un poco de misericordia.
> 
> Por favor dejen sus comentarios, ¿que les pareció el lobito salvaje? Y Severus, creo que se dejó convencer muy rápido.
> 
> En fin, espero no tardar tanto para subir el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia y disculpen los horrores ortográficos jajaja.


End file.
